Lo Prohibido
by MissLluvia
Summary: Asami decide mudarse de su ciudad natal para abrir una nueva sucursal de su empresa, empezar desde cero. Korra se enfrentara a los nervios que conlleva tener un nuevo empleo. La atracción surgirá entre ellas pero tendrán el problema de su relación Jefa-empleada. Lo prohibido es demasiado tentador. ¿Cederán al deseo que tienen la una por la otra? ¿Podran estar juntas?
1. Capítulo 1: Kuvira

En _El clan_ , de New York, era uno de los mejores bares para lesbianas, y a Asami Sato le encantó descubrir este lugar. Tenía cierto aire clásico del que carecía la mayoría de los establecimientos de esa índole, y la clientela parecía un poco más sofisticada que las habituales chicas que iban a ese tipo de lugares. La barra era de madera y metal dorado, y los taburetes no estaban llenos de arañazos ni cayéndose de viejos. Asami supuso que, durante la semana, en la hora feliz, acudirían unas cuantas ejecutivas trajeadas, cosa que le gustaría comprobar cuando se hubiese instalado a la nueva ciudad. A pesar de su refinado estilo, _El clan_ contaba con los elementos típicos de los bares de lesbianas: la mesa de billar al fondo, una pista de baile del tamaño de un sello de correos frente a la barra, y una máquina de discos en la que sonaba _Paloma Faith_ en un rincón. Asami se sintió bien recibida, cómoda, en casa.

Bebió su whisky con hielo sin apurarse, disfrutándolo, mientras miraba a Kya, la guapa camarera, que atendía a un grupo de cuatro clientas habituales. Era sábado, recién iniciada la noche, pero la clientela aumentaba poco a poco, y Asami se alegró de haber elegido el taburete del rincón. Tenía una vista perfecta. Podía contemplar a las chicas que recién llegaban.

— ¿Qué tal va eso, cielo? —Kya tenía el cabello gris recogido en una cola de caballo trenzada, de la que se habían soltado unos rebeldes mechones que bailaban sobre su rostro. Tenía la piel suave y morena. La joven se fijó en su vaso casi vacío— ¿Le sirvo otro a la chica que está de cumpleaños?

—Sería estupendo, Kya. Gracias. —sonrió ante la invitación.

Había llegado una hora antes, cuando el bar estaba prácticamente vacío, y entabló conversación con ella. Al poco tiempo el whisky le soltó la lengua y desgranó su historia al más típico estilo de endosarle-el-rollo-a-la-camarera. En realidad, su padre no la había llamado para felicitarla por su cumpleaños en su nueva residencia y le costaba asimilarlo. Se sentía como una niña necesitada de cariño. Rondaba los treinta; por consiguiente, los cumpleaños ya no deberían importarle tanto. Al parecer, eso pensaba su padre.

Molesta por el olvido, agradeció la atención de Kya, que tomó de buen grado un tequila con ella para celebrarlo. En ese momento Asami se preguntó si podría ser que Kya fuera su primera amiga en esta enorme ciudad.

La empresaria echó un vistazo al local, sin dejar de sonreír, y reparó en el grupo de tres mujeres del otro extremo de la barra la miraban. Se le aceleró el corazón. No era raro que la mirasen. Sabía que era atractiva y no le molestaba que la observasen; sin embargo, se puso colorada. Kya se detuvo junto al grupo cuando se disponía a llenar su vaso. Mientras le servía el whisky, señaló a las mujeres con un gesto.

—Invitan ellas, cariño.

Miró al grupo de mujeres, levantaron sus copas y brindaron:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Asami lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa y un –gracias.

Luego, lanzó una mirada a Kya, que le guiñó un ojo. Dos de las mujeres se dirigieron a la mesa de billar, y la otra se acercó a ella. Era alta y guapa, tenía un peculiar lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos; una mujer poco musculosa que caminaba con confianza, sin tratar de disimular su tamaño. Esta señaló el taburete próximo a ella.

— ¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

—Por favor —respondió—. Gracias por la invitación.

—De nada, es tu cumpleaños —replicó la mujer a modo de explicación, extendiendo la mano—. Me llamo Kuvira.

—Asami. —Kuvira tenía una mano grande y fuerte, pero la piel era inesperadamente suave. La saludó con firmeza, aunque sin excederse.

— ¿Te apetece jugar al billar? —preguntó.

—Oh, no. Procuro no hacer cosas que no se me dan bien.

Kuvira sonrió con gesto cómplice.

—Disculpa, pero no te había visto antes por aquí. —Bebió un sorbo de cerveza

Asami se rio.

—Tal vez sea porque es la primera vez que vengo.

—Eso lo explica todo. -Asami aprovechó la ocasión para examinar a su nueva conocida.

Kuvira debía de medir casi 1.70, tendría treinta y pocos años y sin la menor duda levantaba pesas, tenía el pelo negro, largo, arreglado de forma sencilla y elegante a la vez. Su ropa era limpia y sin pretensiones, pero sin caer en lo cotidiano. Daba la impresión de que le habían hecho los vaqueros a medida, pues realzaban los trabajados músculos y ceñían suavemente sus curvas. El escote en pico atenuaba el aire masculino de la camiseta blanca, que dejaba al descubierto una piel bronceada que enseguida suscitó su interés.

Cuando Kuvira clavó los ojos verdes en su nueva amiga, Asami estuvo a punto de reírse por posar su vista mucho tiempo en ella y se apresuró a fingir que contemplaba un cuadro. -No es mi tipo —pensó—. Pero desde luego no es mala la vista.

—Dime, Asami —comenzó—. ¿Por qué no has venido antes a _El clan_?

—Porque acabo de llegar aquí.

— ¿En serio? ¿De dónde eres?

—De Los Ángeles

—Vaya. Una chica de gran ciudad. ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que vives en la ciudad?

—Me acabo de mudar el miércoles.

—Pues sí que eres nueva. ¡Qué bien! —Bebió un gran trago de la botella—. ¿Apartamento o casa?

—Apartamento de momento. A ver cómo van las cosas.

— ¿Ciudad o alrededores?

—Cerca de Park Avenue.

—Ah. Esa zona siempre es buena elección. Creo que te sentirás a gusto aquí. Es un sitio genial.

La conversación fluía con naturalidad, y Asami enseguida se sintió cómoda hablando con ella. Era algo que no solía ocurrirle cuando no estaba en su ambiente de trabajo; tendía a ser reservada y tímida y no hablaba de buena gana con desconocidos a menos que se tratase de cuestiones laborales.

Kuvira le invitó a otra copa, impidiendo que la ingeniera pagase la ronda.

—De ningún modo. —Apartó el dinero y le dijo a Kya—: La chica que está de cumpleaños no paga. A Asami le hacía gracia se limitó a sonreír, divertida por la situación.

La noche transcurrió entre algarabías. Las otras dos mujeres del grupo original dejaron el local no sin antes despedirse de su amiga, Asami consciente de que tenía que conducir hasta su casa, limitó el consumo de alcohol después de que Kuvira la invitase a otra copa. Lo estaba pasando muy bien con aquella mujer y de ningún modo quería emborracharse. No había mejor forma de espantar a las nuevas amistades que obligarlas a responsabilizarse de ti.

Como si le leyese la mente, Kya puso un vaso de agua junto a su whisky y le acarició la mano. Tomó nota para dejar propina doble. Sentía un leve mareo, pero centró la atención a Kuvira quien le había preguntado algo:

—Dime, Asami. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste Los Ángeles para venir al norte del estado?

— ¿Sinceramente? Necesitaba distanciarme de mi familia. —Era verdad. Tal vez no toda la verdad, pero Asami estaba nerviosa por la nueva sucursal de su empresa que iba a empezar el lunes. Lo estaba pasando bien, así que dejo el tema y se centró en otras cosas.

Kuvira la miró con gesto comprensivo.

—Entiendo. ¿Les molesta que seas lesbiana?

—Tienen un problema con eso, entre otras cosas. —El tono de su voz debió dar a entender que el tema estaba zanjado porque su nueva amiga se calló.

A partir de medianoche la clientela de _El clan_ comenzó a disminuir poco a poco mientras lesbianas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores se perdían en la noche como un lento chorro de agua. Ya era hora de irse.

—Me ha encantado conocerte —dijo Asami—. Muchas gracias por las bebidas y la compañía.

—Ha sido un placer. Feliz cumpleaños. Le tendió la mano—. Chica de cumpleaños, ha sido un privilegio pasar la noche contigo. —Cuando Sato estrechó su mano, ésta la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole al oído, de modo que sólo ella la oyera—: Espero volver a verte.

Asami sonrió,

Cuando la mujer del lunar se marchó, Kya retiró las copas vacías e introdujo el vaso de Asami en el fregadero lleno de espuma de debajo de la barra.

—Es evidente que le encantas —comentó en tono intrascendente.

— ¿A quién?

—A Kuvira

—Oh, no creo.

—Yo sí. La conozco muy bien. Se ha encantado contigo. Asami arqueó una ceja y apoyó los codos en la barra, mirando a la camarera con una sonrisa.

—Vaya. En realidad, no es mi tipo.

— ¿No?

—No

— ¿En serio?

—No me cambie de ciudad para encontrar el amor, solo estoy aquí por negocios.

—Huuummm, cuidado con lo que dices, quizás tu no quieres encontrar el amor pero te aseguro que el amor te encontrara a ti.

—seguro. Muchas gracias por el consejo.

—Un placer, sé que eres nueva en la ciudad así que puedes considerarme una amiga si quieres.

—Gracias Kya—bebió el vaso de agua y lo dejó frente a ella — Nos veremos después.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevo Empleo

Korra estaba nerviosa, cosa que le fastidiaba un montón. Había llegado al trabajo dos horas antes para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Ordenó su mesa nueva, no era de las personas del tipo ordenada pero esta vez era una excepción estaba tan impecable que algunas de sus compañeras nueva se detenían a ver su escritorio, ella solo quería causar buena impresión a su nueva jefa.

Korra iniciaba a trabajar en la nueva empresa _Industrias Futuro._ Siempre había sido una excelente secretaria ejecutiva, pero eso no importaba si no le caía bien a su nueva jefa. Si sus estilos chocaban o si tenían dificultad para comunicarse, una simple llamada de teléfono bastaría para que la despidieran. La posibilidad de cambiar el panorama con sólo chasquear los dedos era lo único que Korra envidiaba de ser la jefa. Por lo demás, le encantaba mantenerse en segundo plano.

Revisó de nuevo su cubículo, asomó la cabeza en el amplio despacho situado enfrente y echó un vistazo. Era espacioso y estaba limpio y preparado para recibir a su nueva ocupante.

Satisfecha, Korra salió al pasillo y se dirigió al baño de señoras para darse un último vistazo a su imagen. Aún faltaban tres cuartos de hora para que llegara y conociera a su jefa.

Korra no era muy madrugadora; prefería quedarse trabajando hasta tarde a llegar temprano. Rendía mucho más cuando los teléfonos no sonaban continuamente y la gente no reclamaba su atención en todo momento. Las cosas se serenaban después de las cinco de la tarde, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que madrugar también tenía ventajas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta el punto de que casi podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

El celular que llevaba en la cadera sonó cuando empujó la puerta del baño, reproduciendo una canción demasiado ruidosa y molesta en el silencio de la mañana. Korra lo cogió y se ha contestar, sabiendo quién la llamaba sin necesidad de mirar.

—Hay que tener valor para llamar a esta hora —dijo, disimulando una carcajada. Se acercó al lavabo.

— ¿Bromeas? —Repuso Kuvira—. Sé que te has levantado temprano para causar buena impresión al nuevo jefe. ¿No sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano?

—Graciosa. —La sonrisa se reflejó en el tono de Korra porque su amiga tenía razón. Kuvira la conocía por dentro y por fuera. Cosa lógica. Eran amigas desde primaria.

Mientras Kuvira hablaba del fin de semana, Korra se apoyó en el lavabo y contempló a una morena con disimulo. Era muy atractiva. Los cabellos negros de la mujer caían en una cascada de rizos sobre los hombros, y el traje pantalón negro de elegante corte la hacía parecer mucho más alta de lo que era en realidad.

Le costó trabajo apartar la vista, pero consiguió hacerlo antes de que la otra la sorprendiera mirando.

—El fin de semana... sí. ¿Qué tal? —preguntó a Kuvira, tratando de centrarse en la conversación.

—Lo de siempre.

—A ver si lo adivino. Saliste el sábado por la noche, te llevaste un ligue a casa, te deshiciste de ella el domingo por la tarde y fuiste al gimnasio. ¿Acierto?

Kuvira se rio.

—No está mal. Nada mal. Pero fui al gimnasio porque estabas demasiado ocupada para quedar conmigo el domingo.

—Eh, ya te dije que tenía cosas que hacer. —Miró a la elegante morena por el rabillo del ojo: retocaba el maquillaje inclinada ante el espejo. Los ojos de Korra se deslizaron sobre la curva de sus caderas y las hermosas formas posteriores—. Preparativos que ultimar.

—Para presentarte al nuevo jefe.

—Exacto. —Se oyó el ruido de una cisterna, y una mujer madura de pelo canoso y una sonrisa agradable se puso al lado de la morena en el lavabo, bloqueándole la visión.

—Te oyes nerviosa —comentó Kuvira

—Porque estoy nerviosa. Tengo que aprender a tratar a una persona totalmente nueva.

—Lo harás fenomenal. En cuanto vea lo estupenda que eres en tu trabajo, bendecirá su buena estrella. Y si la cosa no funciona, iremos al centro comercial y compraremos ropa ceñida.

—Es una mujer.

La mujer mayor se secó las manos y se marchó. La morena se estaba pintando los labios. Pintó los dos labios a la vez y deslizó un dedo preciso sobre las comisuras para limpiar los restos. Korra tragó saliva.

— ¿Quién es una mujer? —preguntó

—Mi nueva jefa. Es una mujer, no un hombre.

—Mejor.

— ¡Para nada! ¿Y si no le caigo bien?

—Le caerás bien.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si no, qué?

— ¿Quieres dejar de ponerte histérica? No pasa nada. Todo saldrá estupendamente. Relájate y haz tu trabajo. Acabará adorándote.

Korra soltó un suspiro.

—Bien. Tienes razón. Oye, tengo que irme. Necesito un buen café solo para calmar los nervios.

—Tu lógica es bastante rara, Ko. Para calmar mis nervios sirve mejor una buena cerveza

—Estoy en el trabajo. Ah, un momento. ¿Quién fue el ligue del sábado por la noche?

—No, señorita los detalles los tendrás cuando te hable en persona

Korra no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

— ¿no me dirás nada?

—Suerte

Korra apagó el teléfono de repente, sin dejar de sonreír, y se miró al espejo. Recogió el pelo castaño oscuro tras las orejas y rectificó el lápiz de ojos con un dedo. Respiró a fondo y exhaló lentamente, procurando relajarse un poco. Luego, deslizó las manos sobre las caderas para alisar las arrugas de la falda azul marina.

La morena cerró el bolso. Al pasar junto a Korra sonrió con ojos relucientes.

—Que tengas un buen día —dijo con una voz profunda y sugerente que la sorprendió.

—Gracias. Igualmente. —Cuando la puerta se cerró, Korra murmuró para sí—: ¡Vaya, eso sí que ha tenido gracia!

Pasó otros diez minutos en el baño vaciando la vejiga, arreglándose, aplicándose capa sobre capa, retocando el ligero maquillaje que tenía y atusándose el pelo. Tanta ansiedad resultaba desconcertante y tuvo que darse moral antes de armarse de valor y dirigirse a su cubículo.

Frenó en seco y se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando vio una humeante taza de café solo sobre su mesa. Se volvió despacio, miró el despacho situado enfrente y vio a la morena del cuarto de baño con el maletín abierto sobre la gran mesa de caoba que Korra había limpiado a fondo esa misma mañana.

-Maldición-. Cogió la taza de café, bebió un buen sorbo para animarse, aunque sólo consiguió quemarse la boca. -Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse la situación-

Cruzó el pasillo y llamó con los nudillos al marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó.

La morena alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Hola. —Clavó los ojos en la taza de café—. ¿Está bien cargado?

Korra se dio cuenta de que se ponía colorada cuando el timbre sensual de la voz de la mujer le agitó las entrañas.

—Perfecto. Gracias.

La morena extendió la mano sobre la enorme mesa.

—Asami Sato.

Korra se acercó y estrechó con firmeza la mano de su nueva jefa.

—Korra. —A pesar de tener una mano pequeña, el saludo de Asami fue una mezcla de ternura y potencia. Korra esperaba que el suyo produjese la misma impresión.

— ¿Por casualidad no serás neoyorquina, Korra?

—Un poquito nada más. —sonrió, sin saber cómo interpretar la broma, avergonzada al saber que Asami la había oído confesar sus miedos y preocupaciones en el cuarto de baño.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me han dicho que eres mi mano derecha y que puedo confiar en ti para que la empresa funcione a las mil maravillas.

—Así es, me he familiarizado con la empresa hace unos días, aprendí todo lo que se debe y no hacer.

—Estupendo. Aprovecharemos esos conocimientos adquiridos. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial. Lo primero que hay que hacer es convocar una reunión de todos mis jefes de áreas

— ¿a todos?

—Correcto. Quiero que me vean cara a cara para que sepan quién les grita por teléfono cuando suceda algún problema. Que sea una reunión obligatoria. El miércoles. Si alguien no puede asistir, que se ponga en contacto conmigo y me lo explique.

—De acuerdo, lo arreglaré hoy.

— ¿Puedes llamar al departamento de envíos y averiguar si han llegado mis cajas? Mandé algunas cosas desde mi anterior residencia, pero no las veo por ningún lado.

—Hecho.

Asami dejó de revolver en su maletín y la miró.

— ¿Necesitas un cuaderno o algo para tomar notas?

—No. —Korra sostuvo la mirada. Tras unos instantes, señaló su cabeza con un dedo—. Lo tengo todo aquí.

Asami parecía escéptica, pero asintió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Muy bien.

La mañana transcurrió tan rápida para Asami que acabó por preguntarse si no habría caído en un agujero de continuidad espacio-temporal y perdido varias horas. Su despacho comenzaba a cobrar aspecto habitable, y encontró casi todo lo que había llevado consigo. Seguía esperando sus cajas, cuando salió de una reunión con varios ejecutivos importantes y tres jefes de ventas regionales que habían ido a recibirla. Le parecía que le habían presentado al menos a una docena de personas desde su llegada y esperaba, contra todo pronóstico, recordar los nombres... aunque daba igual. Seguramente sólo los vería una vez al año en las reuniones de la compañía. Las recepciones para recibir a gente nueva eran un bonito detalle, pero a Asami le fastidiaban. Tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente y no le agradaba tener que saludar a todo el mundo y parte del ultramundo.

Fue un momento a su despacho antes de comer, oyó a Korra al teléfono y le sorprendió su profesionalidad.

—Despacho de Asami Sato, soy Korra. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Era ridículo juzgar con tan poco margen de tiempo, pero le había causado una buena impresión la competencia de su secretaria. — Y además me alegra la vista— pensó con una sonrisa malévola.

Korra era de las que paraban el tráfico con su estupendo aspecto típicamente americano. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro cortado de forma sencilla, a la altura de los hombros, y tenía una constitución física delgada, aunque con cierto aire atlético. Asami se preguntó si practicaría algún deporte, recordando la morena pantorrilla musculosa que había visto asomar bajo la discreta falda.

—Corredora —pensó—. Apuesto a que practica todos los días. Suspiró y tomó nota mentalmente para ir al gimnasio que había cerca de su apartamento antes del fin de semana.

Saludó a Korra y entró en el despacho para coger el bolso; se fijó entonces, con decepción, en que sus cajas aún no habían llegado.

—Korra, ¿localizaste a los de envíos? —preguntó por encima del hombro mientras se inclinaba para abrir un cajón de la mesa.

Cuando se levantó, Korra estaba casi pegada a la mesa.

—Los llamé. No han llegado.

—Dios. —Asami se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de recuperarse de su repentina aparición—. Me has asustado.

Korra sonrió.

—Lo siento. Siempre me dicen que yo soy como los gatos.

¿Prefiere que entre pisando fuerte?

—Tal vez así me ahorre uno o dos infartos.

— ¿Tiene los documentos de envío? Podría seguirlo y localizar dónde está.

—Buena idea. —Asami sacó los papeles del bolso y se los dio, y se dirigió a la puerta—. Gracias.

— ¿Va a comer con Tenzin?

—Sí. —Asami bajó la voz y preguntó—: ¿Es cierto que le llaman Tenzin el Gruñón?

Korra se rio sin disimulo, sorprendida de que conociese el apodo.

—Me temo que sí.

— ¿Con motivos?

—Me temo que sí.

Asami asintió.

—Vaya, espero poder sentarme de verdad ante mi mesa antes de que acabe la semana. En serio. Te lo juro.

—Así es la vida de los ejecutivos de las grandes empresas. Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Yo me ocuparé de tenerlo todo controlado por aquí. Asami se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirarla. Le sorprendió no haber visto antes los azules que eran sus ojos. La idea de que Korra y ella eran de casi la misma estatura siempre que no dejara de usar los tacones — Nota mental ponerme siempre tacones. —

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo en voz alta—. Tienes el número de mi teléfono, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Disfrute de la comida.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien, esta gente tendrá que dejarme en paz en algún maldito momento. Y cuanto antes mejor. — Asami tenía la cabeza tan llena que no sabía cómo no le había explotado, se consideraba una roca, capaz de soportar enormes presiones; no había llegado hasta allí siendo una frágil flor inocente, precisamente. Pero el estrés y la ansiedad del cambio de trabajo, la mudanza, la nueva ciudad, los nuevos colegas, y las setecientas reuniones a las que había asistido estaban a punto de volverla loca de remate. Parte de ella quería gritarles a los gerentes que se le quitasen de delante y que la dejasen trabajar de una vez. Necesitaba tiempo para sentarse ante su mesa y repasar los informes de sus agentes de ventas, de lo contrario no estaría preparada para la primera reunión con sus subordinados y así no se podía transmitir confianza ni respeto. Era lunes, pero ya sabía que le esperaban fines de semana de trabajo en casa. Aunque eso no era nuevo para ella.

Fue un alivio ver que ya había acabado la última cita de compromiso del día.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró.

Pasaban de las cuatro, pero al fin podía respirar tranquila y trabajar un rato... si no la molestaban. Había mucho que hacer.

Rozó el hombro de Korra al pasar; la secretaria, que estaba al teléfono, le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver a su ayudante tan fresca, enérgica y sin la menor señal de alteración.

Se hundió en su sillón de cuero con un suspiro, pero resistió la tentación de recostarse cómodamente. Aún no había acabado la jornada laboral, su despacho tenía ventanas, y no le apetecía nada que la gente de la empresa creyese que la frenética agenda del primer día la había agotado. Gruñó para sus adentros. Si tuviera sus objetos personales, se instalaría más rápido.

— ¿Korra? —llamó—. ¿Alguna noticia sobre mis cosas?

Tras un breve silencio sonó el teléfono de su mesa.

—Esa cosa que hay en su mesa se llama teléfono y tiene un intercomunicador que puede utilizar para llamarme —dijo su secretaria en tono dulce y confiado.

Asami no pudo reprimir la risa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta que te grite desde aquí?

—En absoluto. —Había cierto tono juguetón en su voz

—Era un comentario informativo.

—Te lo agradezco. ¿Alguna novedad sobre mis cajas?

—Según el empleado de _FedEx_ el jueves entregaron tres cajas.

— ¿El jueves? ¿Y dónde diablos están?

—Ése es el enigma. He llamado a la central de envíos. Las están buscando.

—Maldita sea.

Asami apagó el intercomunicador y revolvió en los cajones hasta que encontró el directorio de la compañía. Tenía experiencia en tratar con los departamentos de envíos de las grandes empresas y opinaba que, la mayoría de las veces, dependían de idiotas. Hojeó el directorio hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Muy bien, señorita _Beifong_ —murmuró mientras marcaba el número—. ¿Usted me explicara están mis cosas?

Respondieron al segundo timbrazo.

—Logística.

—con la señorita _Beifong_ , por favor.

—Espere. Voy a ver si no se ha marchado. —El teléfono quedó a un lado, y oyó voces distantes. Luego, alguien lo cogió

— _Beifong_. —La voz de la mujer era fuerte, confiada.

—Señorita _Beifong_ , hablo con la dueña de _Industrias Futuro_. —Habló en tono serio, procurando dejar claro quién mandaba en la conversación—. Me han enviado unas cajas, y ups, dicen que se entregaron el jueves. Estamos a lunes y no las he recibido. ¿Podría ayudarme?

—Según me informan su secretaria ya ha hablado del tema, ¿no es así? —

El tono de Kuvira era igual de cortante que el de Asami.

—Cierto. Por desgracia, su departamento no le ha dado ninguna respuesta y me gustaría recibir alguna explicación. Ahora, por favor.

Hubo una breve pausa. Luego, habló Kuvira _Beifong_ en tono falsamente endulzado

—Verá, señorita Sato, creo que anteriormente usted utilizo nuestros servicios pero en el último momento cambio la dirección de envió así que mis empleados confundieron las direcciones. Por tanto, se apartaron para entregar en los próximos días usted sabe para quitarlas de en medio porque el mismo día recibimos un gran envío de equipo de trabajo. Estoy segura de que lo comprende. Asami rechinó los dientes ante el tono condescendiente y habló muy despacio, como si estuviese tratando con una niña pequeñita.

—Eso fue hace tres días, señorita _Beifong_. Un día, pasa. Dos días, ya me fastidia. Pero tres días raya a la incompetencia.

¿Cree que podría ordenar a alguien que me las entregue antes de que me retire de mi oficina?

En esa ocasión la pausa se prolongó, y Asami se dio cuenta de que seguramente también Kuvira _Beifong_ estaba rechinando los dientes, cosa que le produjo cierta satisfacción.

—Lo siento muchísimo, pero mis empleados se marchan a las cuatro.

Soltó un lento y enojado suspiro.

—Ya veo siendo así creo que reconsiderare utilizar otra compañía para transportas mis productos

Hubo otro breve silencio. Era evidente que a Kuvira le habría gustado colgar el teléfono. Pero respondió en un tono conciso y teñido de falso desenfado.

—No se preocupe, señorita Sato. Estaré encantada de llevarle las cajas personalmente.

—Espero verlas hoy antes de marcharme. —Colgó el teléfono sin añadir nada más, sorprendida de que el auricular no estuviese cubierto de hielo. Mientras miraba el habitual flujo de correos electrónicos en el ordenador, murmuró—: Querías molestarme, ¿Verdad? Bruja.

Transcurrió casi una hora hasta que oyó una llamada titubeante en el marco de la puerta. En la oficina reinaba la tranquilidad después de las cinco, y la llamada resonó con excesiva contundencia. Sato alzó la vista y vio a Korra en la puerta.

—Siento interrumpir. —Parecía un poco incómoda—. Sus cajas están aquí.

—Ya era hora. —se levantó cuando apareció el extremo de una caja sobre una carretilla, seguida por las otras dos cajas encima, seguidas a su vez por Kuvira _Beifong_ , que empujaba el carrito.

-¡Oh, maldición!- se quedó muda y se preguntó si la jefa de logística se sentiría igual que ella.

Korra miró a ambas mujeres, desconcertada por lo embarazoso de la situación, suponiendo que tenía que ver con las cajas.

—Hummm...Señorita Sato, ésta es Kuv _Beifong_. Dirige el departamento de envíos y transporte. Kuv, la señorita Sato es la presidenta de esta empresa

—Oh —exclamó Kuv, sonriendo al reconocerla—. Usted es la nueva jefa de Ko.

Asami reaccionó enseguida y carraspeó.

—Podría poner las cajas en el rincón, por favor. —Mantuvo el tono frío, decidida a llevar las riendas.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver que la sonrisa de Kuvira se apagaba y la mirada de sus ojos verdes se endurecía. Asami procuró pensar en otra cosa, se sentó y continuó con su trabajo en el ordenador, ignorando a Kuvira y a Korra. Cuando oyó el crujido de las ruedas de la carretilla en el pasillo, suspiró aliviada.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y, luego, una tos desvió su atención de la pantalla del ordenador. Dio la vuelta y vio a Korra en el despacho.

Asami arqueó una ceja con gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Sí?

—Hummm... ¿necesita algo de mí antes de que recoja y me vaya?

Asami miró el reloj del extremo inferior del ordenador.

Pasaban de las seis.

—No. Puedes irte. —Continuó leyendo correos electrónicos. –no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Korra dudó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente. —No apartó la vista del trabajo—. Hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo. Que descanse.

Asami oyó a Korra recogiendo sus cosas y el ruido de sus pasos en el pasillo. Respiró a fondo y exhaló muy despacio. Se conocen —pensó—. Mi nueva asistente es amiga de aquella mujer. El mundo sí que es un pañuelo.

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

 **Ririshiyo:** Gracias por leer :)

 **Zebra:** Hola respondiendo a tu pregunta si sera una historia Korrasami :) que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. Gracias por leer

 **Zakuro Hatsune:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer he de confesar que lo revise como 5 veces antes de subirlo para checar bien la redaccion y la ortografia xD

 **Marydekuga:** Gracias espero te guste la continuación C=


	3. Capítulo 3: Comida

-Es una maldita ¿eh?

Kuvira no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan humillada. O decepcionada. La Asami que había conocido en _El clan_ el sábado y la de la oficina una hora antes parecía la misma persona, pero... si no lo viera tan claro, pensaría que la mujer tenía doble personalidad.

—Maldita —murmuró de nuevo mientras conducía el vehículo por la autopista. Los últimos días de abril dejaban traslucir la primavera, pero el césped estaba amarillento y las carreteras sucias, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con su estado de ánimo —. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Cogió el teléfono móvil y pulsó dos números, marcando por la vía rápida el número al que llamaba todos los días, en ocasiones media docena de veces.

Korra respondió casi al momento.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu nueva jefa, Ko?

Suspiró.

—No sé qué decirte, Kuv. Aún no la conozco.

—Por Dios. ¿Se puede ser más bruja?

—Supongo que sólo quería sus cosas.

Kuvira reprimió un comentario mordaz, pues no deseaba descargar su ira contra su mejor amiga.

—Pues entonces no debería haber cambiado la dirección del lugar de entrega, maldita sea.

—Lo sé.

—Ya no es mi responsabilidad si el cliente cambia a última hora el lugar, mis empleados se confundieron.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No tenía derecho a ponerse como loca por eso.

—Lo sé.

—Me cuesta trabajo seguir el hilo si lo único que dices es "lo sé".

—Lo sé.

Kuvira no tenía ganas de sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Korra siempre conseguía disipar sus enfados dejándola que se desahogase. Uno de los mejores aspectos de su amistad era lo bien que se conocían.

—La verdad es que me fastidió bastante —admitió, con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Estabas allí.

—Sí, pero te has topado antes con gente menos educada y no te molestaba tanto. ¿Por qué ella te irritó de ese modo? Sólo te dijo dónde debías poner las cajas. Sí, podía haber sido más amable, pero otras veces te han tratado peor y no te importaba.

Kuvira dudó, sorprendida por el arrebato de indignación que sintió al oír a su amiga defender a esa mujer. No pensaba contarle a Korra lo del sábado por la noche; nunca le había gustado contar la identidad de personas que, evidentemente, preferían permanecer en el armario, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ellas. Pero no iba a dejar que Korra la tomase por exagerada.

—El sábado por la noche fui a _El clan_.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Tu nueva jefa también.

— ¿Qué? —La voz de Korra reflejaba incredulidad.

—Ya me has oído. Al parecer era su cumpleaños, así que la invitamos unas copas. Y no bebe alcohol barato, precisamente.

— ¿ella estaba en el bar?

—Acabo de decírtelo. Que no te engañen las medias y los tacones. Es tan lesbiana como yo.

—Vaya. Yo... no me lo esperaba.

—Sí, mi intuición me dice que es mala, así que ten cuidado

—Venga, Kuv. Era su primer día. Seguramente estaba estresada. Y para culminar su día apareces tú quien sabes de su orientación sexual

_ ¿Y? replico

—A algunas personas no les gusta que se conozca su identidad sexual. No todo el mundo es partidario de decirlo a los cuatro vientos. Hay gente muy celosa de su intimidad.

—Lo cual me parece ridículo.

Trató de reprimir un suspiro, pero se dio cuenta de que Kuv lo había notado. Habían discutido el tema un millón de veces.

—Te parece ridículo a ti —dijo Korra en tono defensivo—. Pero no todo el mundo se siente tan cómoda.

La propia Korra no se había definido abiertamente.

—Tal vez. Pero sigue sin caerme bien.

Korra soltó un suspiro de frustración, con el cual no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Bien.

— ¿Qué plan tienes para la cena?

Si a la morena le sorprendió el giro de la conversación, no lo demostró.

—Creo que mi madre va a hacer guiso. Me acercaré por allí. ¿Te apetece venir?

—No. Tengo que ir al gimnasio.

—Por favor. Tus músculos pueden descansar un día, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero hay una nueva entrenadora que no está nada mal para la vista.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Se rio.

—Dale un abrazo de mi parte a ese cielo de madre que tienes.

—Se lo daré. Sentirá no verte.

— ¿Cuándo volverás al Gym?

—Tal vez el próximo fin de semana. A ver cómo van las cosas.

—Avísame. Te llamaré después, Ko.

La conversación terminó cuando Kuvira frenó ante su casa.

Recogió el correo del buzón y fue directamente al refrigerador. Abrió una cerveza y echó un vistazo al montón de propaganda y facturas, procurando que el enfado no le arruinara su día. Se dejó caer en el sillón, cogió el mando a distancia y se puso a ver una repetición de

 _New Girl_ , apartando el pensamiento de Asami Sato.

Pensó en Korra. Kuvira esperaba con ansias el siguiente fin de semana.

-Asami es lesbiana. Cabeceó, sin entender por qué le costaba tanto asumirlo.

Tal vez la habría mirado de otra forma en el cuarto de baño aquella mañana. Una cosa era mirar a una mujer atractiva y admirar su aspecto suponiendo que era heterosexual. Y otra muy distinta mirarla y saber que era abordable. Aunque Korra jamás tomaría una iniciativa de ese tipo... y menos con su jefa. Nunca se había acercado a una desconocida sólo por su aspecto.

En la mente de Korra se proyectó una película fugaz.

 _Avanzó lentamente con los ojos clavados en los labios de Asami._

 _— ¿Te parece bien si...?_

 _Asami suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Antes de cerrar los ojos, notó los labios de Korra sobre los suyos, apremiándolos para que se abriesen._

 _La ingeniería desfalleció, y si no hubiese sido por los brazos y el pecho de la morena, que la sostenían, se hubiese caído al suelo. Korra quería rematar aquel beso y continuar al siguiente paso. Pero el contacto se detuvo por falta de aliento. Ambas se miraban a los ojos se podía palpar el deseo sexual que transmitían._

 _Asami la empujaba contra la pared del baño_ _sus labios se fundían en un beso_ _abrasador mientras las manos de Korra se deslizaban bajo la_ _chaqueta negra de Asami, buscando tesoros ocultos por aquella prenda._

— ¡Por Dios, Korra, déjalo ya! —murmuró para sí mientras conducía camino a la casa de sus padres. Cabeceó, entró en el garaje y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Se detuvo un instante y se dijo para sí misma—: Necesito salir con alguien.

La cocina de sus padres olía de maravilla, como siempre. El pan recién horneado impregnaba el ambiente, y aspiró el aroma de su niñez. La cocina estaba envuelta en un alegre resplandor amarillo, a pesar de que caía la noche. Chucherías y plantas ocupaban todos los espacios disponibles. A Korra le sorprendía que aquel lugar le pareciera más grande cuando era niña; curiosa sensación.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó tras levantar la tapa de la enorme olla que hervía al fuego. Utilizó el cucharón que estaba en el mostrador, cogió una pequeña cantidad de guiso y sopló. Probó un poquito y dejó que el sabor de la ternera con verduras impregnase su lengua.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a los recuerdos que aquellos sabores y olores suscitaban.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Senna irrumpió en la cocina como hacía en todas partes, con un paño de cocina sobre el hombro derecho. Los vaqueros seguían sentándole bien, y llevaba los eternos mocasines, bastante desgastados.

Korra tomó nota mentalmente para comprarle unos nuevos el Día de la Madre. Senna era más bajita que ella, pero sin duda de joven había sido muy guapa. Seguía siéndolo con más de cincuenta años. Las dos compartían los mismos ojos azules deslumbrantes;

Korra era la única hija que los había heredado.

—Le falta un poco de sal. —Korra se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre una silla.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Y cuelga la chaqueta en el armario, por favor.

—Todo necesita sal en esta vida, mamá. —Korra obedeció a su madre, sintiéndose como si tuviese doce años.

Senna espolvoreó sal sobre la olla.

—Si tu padre se queja de que está demasiado salado, te echaré la culpa.

—Sí, pero pondré vocecita de niña buena, le llamaré papi y no pasará nada.

—Siempre te dio resultado esa táctica.

Las bromas animaban la relación de Korra con su madre. No había sido fácil.

Cuando aceptó su sexualidad, en el primer curso de la universidad, le preocupó mucho explicárselo a sus padres. Pensaba que sería el golpe final para romper la relación con su madre. Sin embargo, eso las había unido.

-"Te quiero igual, mi niña" —había dicho su madre con lágrimas en los ojos—. "Y te quiero aún más por confiar en mí y decírmelo"

Fue el principio de su relación adulta.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a cenar fuera? —preguntó Senna. Las dos cenaban fuera una vez al mes, pero el mes anterior no lo habían hecho—. Necesito estar con gente adulta.

— ¿Quieres descansar de mi papá?

—Sí. — Removió el guiso con gesto ausente—. Adoro a ese hombre pero a veces me apetece tomar una copa de vino en un buen restaurante y hablar de cosas de mujeres. —La miro con una falsa expresión amenazante—. Y si dices una palabra de esto a tu padre, te pegaré con el cucharón.

Korra se rio.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Iremos a cenar la semana que viene. No sé cuántas noches libres tendré esta semana.

—Ah, es cierto. Me había olvidado. ¿Qué tal la nueva jefa?

Korra se dispuso a poner la mesa de la cocina para tres.

—Aún no lo sé. Parece que es muy inteligente.

—Eso está bien. ¿Es agradable?

—No sabría decirte. Conmigo fue agradable, pero estuvo poco en su despacho. Tenía un montón de reuniones con los jefes de áreas para presentarse, así que sólo la vi a ratos. Necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de formarme una opinión sólida.

—Siempre resulta difícil al iniciar un nuevo empleo, debes acostumbrarte a su rutina de trabajo. Pero seguro que las cosas se normalizan sin que te des cuenta.

—Sí, tienes razón. Aunque parece decidida a aplastar a los que no cumplen, con lo cual algunas personas la van a odiar. Pero eso es lo que hace un director, ¿no? Dirigir. —Korra buscó los cubiertos en un cajón—. Kuv y ella tuvieron un problemilla.

— ¿Por qué? —Senna alzó la vista.

Korra sonrió. Su madre tenía debilidad por Kuvira y la trataba como a una hija. La conocía desde que ella iba al instituto. La vida hogareña de Kuv era muy poco acogedora y pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, demostrando siempre gran cariño y respeto a mis padres. Kuvira los consideraba unos segundos padres.

—Fue por un malentendido con un envío, han iniciado con el pie izquierdo. —Sin saber por qué, Korra sintió la necesidad de defender a Asami, a pesar de la frialdad con que se había despedido de ella. Sabía que, si contaba la historia de las cajas con las palabras de su amiga, su madre enseguida le daría la razón a Kuvira y desconfiaría de su jefa, y eso le molestaba—Estoy segura de que acabarán por llevarse bien.

Trabajaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que su madre habló de nuevo.

— ¿No te parece increíble que ya estemos a las puertas de mayo? —Contemplaba por la ventana de la cocina los primeros brotes verdes en el jardín trasero, pensando sin duda en las flores que plantaría el mes siguiente.

—Sí, increíble. —Korra puso la panera en la mesa y sacó el agua fresca del refrigerador—. Falta poco para la barbacoa que hacemos cada 6 meses.

Senna se sorprendió.

— ¡Dios mío, es cierto!

—Mamá, aún falta un mes. No te pongas histérica.

Su mamá revolvió el cajón de las chucherías en busca de un bloc de notas.

—Pero ya puedo empezar a hacer mi lista —murmuró, más para sí que para su hija.

Korra puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose mientras servía las bebidas.

—Tranquila, mamá. Todo saldrá de maravilla. Como siempre. —Besó a su madre en la mejilla y la obligó a sentarse—. Siéntate. Voy a buscar a papá.

-Bien esta en jardín trasero.

-Ok gracias por la información –dice ya cuando estaba en la puerta trasera.

\- No vayan a jugar futbol, no pienso esperarlos a comer como la última vez

-Si mamá, te lo prometo nada de juegos –grito para que escuchara su respuesta.

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 ** _jesica07:_** Hola gracias a ti por leer que bueno que te va gustando :)

 ** _Marydekuga:_** Hola gracias por leer y espero te guste este nuevo capitulo

 ** _AdharaMix:_** Gracias aqui el nuevo episodio ;)

 ** _Zakuro Hatsune:_** jajaja Gracias me gusto como quedo siempre e creido que Asami es una mujer de caracter y crei que era mejor que eso se demostrara en el anterior y los proximos capitulos. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer.

 ** _Zebra:_** Hola gracias me alegra saber que te gusta como se va desarrollando la historia, igual espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos :)


	4. Capítulo 4: Pelea

—Korra, Korra, ven a sentarte con nosotros.-Mierda.- cerró los ojos cuando oyó la voz que gritaba a su espalda. Era Bumi; habría reconocido su voz en cualquier parte. También sabía lo que le esperaba. Le había bastado con quince minutos en la larga reunión de la mañana.

Esperó en la fila de la cafetería, puso una ensalada de pollo y un refresco de cola en su bandeja, pagó en la caja registradora, y se volvió para buscar a Bumi. Se le encogió el estómago al verlo con otras personas representantes de ventas alrededor de una mesa. Detrás de ellos había una segunda mesa de ocho. Y enfrente, otra. Todos los ojos se clavaron en ella con expectación, y Korra comprendió que el equipo entero había estado esperando a que apareciese para abalanzarse.

—Valor —murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Los vendedores vestían sus mejores galas... los hombres traje y corbata, trajes de chaqueta o vestidos las mujeres, aunque Pema llevaba un traje pantalón azul marino de aspecto caro que le sentaba de maravilla. Parecían un grupo de triunfadores, aunque según Asami no era eso lo que indicaban los números.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre, Korra? —Bumi habló en nombre de los demás en cuanto Korra se sentó, inclinándose hacia delante para subrayar sus palabras—. ¿De dónde diablos ha salido la Cruella de Vil esa? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Korra abrió la lata de cola mientras trataba de buscar un modo de arreglar la situación. Los vendedores confiaban en ella. Era su punto de contacto, y recurrían a ella para conseguir lo que necesitaban. Asami había sido durísima con ellos, los había criticado por las pobres cifras de ventas y los había hecho escuchar sus instrucciones para mejorar durante cuatro horas.

—No sé qué decirte. Es dura.

— ¿Dura? —Intervino Pema al tiempo que se comía una patata frita—. Es horrible.

Korra se frotó la frente, notando síntomas de dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que quiere que aumenten las ventas.

Bumi, sentado a mi izquierda, repuso en tono burlón:

—Pues sí que eso quiere no creo que sea muy motivador echarme en cara que mis márgenes de venta eran ridículos delante de todo el mundo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué falta de tacto!

Korra se encogió interiormente.

—Hiroshi jamás nos habría tratado así, ya te lo digo.

Korra asintió. Era cierto. Todos hablaban maravillas del señor Sato

—No somos niños —afirmó Bumi en tono práctico—. No hace falta gritarnos de esa forma y mucho menos en una sala llena de vendedores. No me gustó nada que dijera que mis resultados eran muy bajos.

Korra frunció los labios. Aquéllas habían sido las palabras exactas de su jefa, y tenía razón. Bumi era el vendedor más pesado, llamaba a Korra dos o tres veces al día para pedir cosas, así que había sentido cierta satisfacción cuando Asami lo había visto su realidad. Le habría gustado reírse de su indignación, pero consiguió contenerse.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada? —preguntó Pema.

Ya estaba, la pregunta que tanto había temido. Los vendedores dependían de ella para todo. Korra era su vínculo más sólido con la empresa, en realidad era como su madre. Resultaba lógico que le pidiesen ayuda.

Korra escogió las palabras con cuidado:

—No sé si podré hacer algo, chicos. La jefa es ella.

—Dile que esta sucursal de su empresa es la que tiene más ventas de la Costa Este — indicó Bumi, con el rostro encendido por la decisión y la ira—.

¿Acaso no lo sabe? Ganamos un montón de dinero para esta empresa. Díselo.

Bumi tenía razón, pero dicho así sonaba fatal. Korra clavó la vista en la comida sin probar.

— ¿No puedes decírselo? —La voz de Pema era más amable, menos exigente. El pelo castaño de ella, sus ojos café claro que siempre demostraban su amabilidad. La ayudaban ante Korra. Aún no entendía como era posible que esa mujer estuviera casada con el gruñón de Tenzin. Pema la miraba e imploraba con dulzura—: Por favor, dile que no sea tan dura.

Korra acabó cediendo.

—Lo intentaré —respondió con un suspiro, entre murmullos de alivio de las otras mesas. Korra había olvidado que los ocupantes de las otras dos mesas estaban pendientes de la conversación.

— Pero no puedo prometer nada. Tener en cuenta que también es nueva para mí, y me toca verla todos los días. A ustedes no.

—Pero hablarás con ella —quiso saber Bumi.

—Sí. —miró la ensalada de pollo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre. Bebió el refresco de cola y se fijó en que de repente las mesas estaban muy calladas, cosa rara en un grupo de vendedores que se morían por charlar y cotillear.

Sin duda, Asami había inculcado miedo en ellos.

Eran casi las seis y media cuando Korra miró el reloj en forma de perro que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Dios mío —murmuró. No había notado el silencio de la oficina ni que los teléfonos habían dejado de sonar.

Oyó el ruido de una aspiradora a lo lejos: el equipo de limpieza estaba arreglando la sala de reuniones. Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos cansados pensando, no por primera vez, que tal vez necesitase gafas dado el tiempo que pasaba ante la pantalla del ordenador.

Miró por encima del hombro el despacho de Asami, al otro lado del pasillo, y la vio sentada ante su ordenador.

Korra no se sorprendió. Parecían almas gemelas en cuanto al horario laboral. Tras una semana y media trabajando con su jefa, ya conocía sus hábitos y se preguntaba si Asami haría algo más, aparte de trabajar. Casi siempre estaba en el despacho cuando Korra llegaba y allí seguía cuando ella se marchaba por la noche.

Korra sonrió al pensar en el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y la piel blanquísima que no veía el sol. —Tal vez sea una vampira.

Pasó parte de la tarde decidiendo cuál sería el mejor momento para hablar con ella sobre los vendedores. Aún no habían asimilado la reunión anterior, y Korra ya había recibido un montón de llamadas de Bumi, obsesionado por saber cómo había respondido la jefa al mensaje que Korra debía transmitirle. Korra tenía en la punta de la lengua unas cuantas cosas para decirle a aquel tipo, pero prefirió guardárselas para el futuro. Enfrentarse a él no era una actitud inteligente. Bumi tal vez era arrogante y egocéntrico, pero tenía a su cargo cuentas muy importantes, y eso le daba poder.

No le hacía ninguna gracia comentar con Asami la opinión que los vendedores tenían sobre sus métodos, pero era porque aún no conocía bien a su jefa. Hablar con ella del asunto no sería fácil. Pero formaba parte de mi trabajo. Y una vez abordado el tema, Korra pensaba dejar caer un par de observaciones sobre cómo tratar al personal en el futuro. No, nada fácil.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Asami quebrando el silencio de la oficina.

—Korra, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto, por favor?

—Ahora voy. —Korra cerró el programa que estaba utilizando en el ordenador y cogió un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Se había dado cuenta de que, aunque no necesitaba tomar notas durante sus reuniones, Asami se sentía mejor si Korra fingía hacerlo. Se dirigió al despacho.

Los días anteriores Korra se había fijado en que el despacho de Asami estaba cada vez más lleno de cosas. En las estanterías se alineaban carpetas con informes de ventas y varios libros sobre gestión de ventas y mercados en general. Y muchos planos que por lo visto su jefa había trabajado en ellos. Había también premios de las diferentes empresas en las que Asami había trabajado. Korra había echado un vistazo la semana anterior, cuando su jefa no estaba.

En un trofeo y tres galardones de cristal figuraba el lema "Empresaria del año". Cinco piezas distintas la consagraban como "Directora regional de ventas del año". Los doce galardones eran de tres estados diferentes. Quedaba claro que Asami dominaba el tema de las ventas y alcanzaba el éxito en todo lo que hacía. A Korra la impresionó y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió orgullosa de trabajar con una persona tan competente.

Un curioso descubrimiento que hizo durante el examen clandestino de la decoración del despacho de su jefa fueron dos fotos enmarcadas sobre la mesa. Los únicos elementos personales del lugar, colocados de cara al sillón de Asami, como si no estuvieran destinados a la visión pública. Korra tuvo que rodear la mesa para ver las fotos.

Una era una foto antigua de una familia de tres miembros: un hombre y una mujer de cincuenta o sesenta años; los ojos ámbar del hombre y la marcada línea de la barbilla indicaban que debía de ser el padre de Asami; con ellos estaba Asami, sonriendo sin convicción. En la otra foto se veía una versión mucho más relajada de su jefa junto a un hombre sonriente y atractivo. Ambos llevaban lentes y brindaban con margaritas ante la cámara. Asami tenía las mejillas cubiertas de rubor y los ojos centelleantes; parecía como si se estuviese riendo a carcajadas. A Korra le llamó la atención el contraste entre las dos fotos. Como si Asami fuese dos personas distintas: una la jefa que Korra veía todos los días, y la otra una mujer más divertida y vibrante. A Korra le gustaba que en la vida de su nueva jefa no sólo hubiera seriedad y concentración.

Mientras repasaba lo que pensaba decir sobre los vendedores, se sentó en una de las sillas tapizadas de tela marrón frente a la enorme mesa de caoba, apoyó el cuaderno en la rodilla y esperó a que Asami dejase de teclear. La superficie de la mesa estaba cubierta de mapas, gráficos y listados de ordenador. Había una taza de café frío sobre un posavasos de piel, junto al teclado.

Asami, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, alternaba entre el teclado del ordenador y una gran calculadora, mordiéndose los labios mientras pensaba. Korra se fijó en las manos de la mayor al teclear, admirándolas. Eran pequeñas y femeninas, pero parecían fuertes, como si Asami pudiese aplicarse maquillaje, trepar por una escalera o dar martillazos sin fallar. Se había quitado la chaqueta negra, que colgaba del respaldo del sillón, y la camisa roja de manga corta permitió ver por primera vez los brazos de Asami. La lisa piel de porcelana parecía de una suavidad increíble, y a Korra le dio vergüenza el deseo de tocarla, de comprobar aquella suavidad con sus propios dedos. Tragó saliva y clavó los ojos en el cuaderno mientras.

— ¡Has llegado! —exclamó Asami, sin dejar de mover los dedos.

— ¿Usa gafas?

Asami se las coloca en la cabeza.

—Las necesito para el ordenador. No me gusta mucho usarlas, me veo mal, ¿verdad?

—No, está muy guapa —dijo — ¿Cuánto hace que las usa?

Asami sonrió.

—Debe de ser cosa de la edad. Desde hace dos años las utilizo para leer y para el ordenador.

—Le quedan muy bien —dijo Korra —Pero me gusta más sin gafas. Tiene unos ojos demasiado bonitos para esconderlos.

—Gracias Korra –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No hay de que… —genial Korra siempre hablando de más… debes controlar eso. —se regañó a sí misma.

—He visto que ayer comiste con los vendedores. —Asami apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a Korra con gesto serio.

Korra asintió, preguntándose cuándo había visto Asami al grupo.

—Ocupaban varias mesas en la cafetería y me invitaron a sentarme con ellos.

—Supongo que no estarían felices después de la reunión.

—Hummm... no.

— ¿Y cuántas veces te han llamado hoy?

La pregunta hizo reír a Korra.

—Bastantes.

—Intentarán que te pongas "de su lado", claro. —Trazó dos comillas en el aire con los dedos—. Creen que soy la Reina de las Nieves o algo parecido.

Korra frunció los labios y asintió de nuevo. —En realidad, te toman por Cruella de Vil. —pensó Era evidente que Asami sabía la fama que arrastraba. Korra no hizo ningún comentario.

Asami entrelazó los dedos y apoyó en ellos el mentón, observándola durante unos segundos interminables. Arqueó una ceja y dijo con gran naturalidad:

—Crees que fui demasiado dura con ellos.

A Korra se le ocurrieron docenas de respuestas y abrió. Pero la mirada de Sato dejaba claro que no admitiría más que la verdad, así que suspiró.

—Sí, lo creo.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿En qué sentido fui demasiado dura con ellos?

Korra se movió en la silla, nerviosa.

—Yo... tal vez... —No sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir sin parecer totalmente fuera de lugar y sintió cierto resentimiento por verse en semejante situación. Casi no podía hablar.

—Hummm...

Asami suspiró.

—Dilo de una vez. ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho tú?

—Creo... —Korra se aclaró la garganta—. Creo que habría sido un poco más amable.

Asami dedicó un instante a asimilar la frase y asintió muy despacio.

—Un poco más amable.

—Sí.

—Interesante. —continuó asintiendo, pero su mirada se endureció—. En primer lugar, no estoy aquí para ser agradable. —Asami se recostó en el sillón y cruzó los brazos—. Segundo sus resultados son muy bajos y tienen que mejorar. Esto no es un colegio, sino el mundo real, y ya es hora de que se comporten como adultos.

Korra adoptó una actitud defensiva.

—Ni siquiera los conoce. Son el mejor equipo de ventas del este del país, Señorita Sato. Son buenos vendedores.

Se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya al ver chispas en los ojos de Asami.

— ¿De verdad? —replicó —. ¿Has visto este informe? —Arrojó ante Korra un listado de ventas.

Korra intentó dar marcha atrás, temiendo que esta discusión afectara para mantener su empleo.

—Disculpe, no pretendo meterme en su terreno ni nada por el estilo. Pero no comparto su forma de enfocar las cosas. Este grupo está acostumbrado a... —buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—Hiroshi. Están acostumbrados a mi padre.

—Sí.

—Les paso demasiado, Korra. No les inculcó disciplina ni objetivos.

—No lo sé. Pero por lo que me dicen era más amable. Ellos le tenían afecto. El señor Hiroshi era más agradable. —La última palabra sonó sarcástica y salió de la boca de Korra antes de que pudiese reprimirla.

Asami estaba sorprendida, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

—Bueno, yo no soy mi padre.

—Ya lo sé.

—La amabilidad conduce a esto en el mundo empresarial. —Asami señaló de nuevo el listado que Korra aún no había mirado

—Fíjate en la última línea, Korra. Esta región ha bajado casi el 35% con respecto al año pasado. Y el 20% con respecto al anterior.

Korra parpadeó ante los números. ¿35%? Aquello no pintaba bien. Nadie menciono nada de eso.

—Ni siquiera has visto el informe, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami como si leyese la mente de Korra. En su tono había una nota de triunfo. Sospechaba que ella no estaba al tanto de esa información—. Korra. —Su voz profunda resonó en las entrañas de la menor, obligándola a alzar la vista. Asami habló con cuidado, pero con una decisión imperturbable—. Mi padre me dejo a cargo por algo, ya era hora de que se jubilase. —Esperó un par de minutos, dejó que Korra asimilase lo que acababa de decir y continuó—: ¿Estas cifras? Por eso estoy aquí para corregirlas. Y por eso se fue antes de tiempo.

Miró los bonitos ojos verdes de Asami, esperando ver un aire de comprensión en ellos. Pero no lo encontró. Parecían aún más fríos. —No puedo permitir que mi mano derecha se ponga en contra mía. Es contraproducente y dificulta mi trabajo.

Korra asintió, roja como un tomate.

—Por no decir que me molesta mucho.

—Lo siento —dijo Korra con un hilo de voz, bajando la vista—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Sé muy bien que a los vendedores no les gustó la forma en que les hablé ayer, pero ¿sabes una cosa? —Asami bajó la cabeza para buscar los ojos de Korra y obligarla a levantar la vista.

—No me importa. Mi trabajo es aumentar el resultado final. No estoy aquí para ser su amiga o la tuya. Me da lo mismo caerles bien o mal. No es cosa mía. ¿Crees que me importa cómo me llaman mis empleados?

Korra cabeceó.

—No. Me interesa el último renglón del listado. Deben aumentar esa cifra.

Asami respiró a fondo y exhaló lentamente, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Korra.

—Korra, creo que eres una estupenda asistente. Me alegro de tenerte aquí. Me has facilitado las cosas, y sólo llevo aquí dos semanas. Sé que Bumi puede ser muy molesto, como la mayoría de los vendedores, pero no permitas que te intimide. Y maldita sea, si tiene algo personal conmigo, dile que se comporte como un hombre y que me lo diga a mí. A lo mejor no le gustan mis métodos. A lo mejor a ti no te gustan mis métodos. Pero su opinión no me importa y, francamente, la tuya tampoco. Mi trabajo consiste en aumentar las ventas de esta región. Para eso estoy aquí y es lo que voy a hacer. Preferiría que me ayudes a que te enfrentes a mí, pero tú eliges. —Hizo una pausa para impresionar

— ¿Ha quedado claro?

Korra tragó saliva, consciente de que tenía la cara ardiendo, cosa que odiaba. Asintió, sintiéndose pequeñita.

—Bien. —Se reclinó y despidió a Korra con un gesto, dando por terminada la discusión—. Vete a casa. Come algo y descansa. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Korra se levantó, apretó el cuaderno contra el pecho y se dirigió a su cubículo sin mirar atrás. No quería que Asami viera como sus palabras le habían afectado. Avergonzada, recogió sus cosas en un tiempo récord y salió por la puerta de empleados, deseando meterse en su coche lo antes posible.

—Estupendo, la he hecho enojar… -fijo su vista a una pequeña maleta—debo relajarme, es tiempo de volver a las andadas. –dicho eso, saco su celular y marco

— ¿hay algo para mí? Si estoy segura, dime el lugar estaré ahí en seguida. Gracias –cuelga. —sensacional espero que el día mejore.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos una nueva retadora! –Gritaba un hombre algo mayor. –Su nombre ¡Azula, la princesa de fuego!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó cuando Azula entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló de ella. Azula saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó. Las manos de Korra sudaban estaba nerviosa, la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestra siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, porque personalmente esta mujer me asusta a morir cuando se enoja, pero lo haré por ustedes! Sacudan sus botas, chicos. Y señoritas ¡quítense sus bragas! ¡Les presento a Korra, La avatar Korra, está de vuelta!

El volumen explotó cuando la ojiazul apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Ella hizo su entrada, con un top negro y un short azul, aparentemente relajada y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel morena mientras ella chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Sokka el árbitro y presentador de esta pelea. —Suerte Korra –le dijo ya apartándose de aquel círculo.

Azula se puso cara a cara con Korra y la miró directamente a los ojos. Azul vs Ámbar. La expresión de Azula era de miedo; Korra por su lado se veía ligeramente divertida.

Las chicas tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Sokka grito — ¡Comiencen! —Azula tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Korra. Azula la agarra con sus trabajados brazos y trató de tirarla al suelo. Cuando esta se inclinó con el movimiento, Korra estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de rival. Antes de que su oponente pudiera evitar el golpe, Korra la atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de aquella chica una y otra vez.

Azula tiro un puñetazo para defenderse. La morena giro, para poder esquivar su golpe, pero no fue demasiado rápida, recibió el golpe en su ojo izquierdo, —no me vencerás tan fácilmente—pensó. Hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Azula. Sangre roció su cara y salpicó la parte superior de su top. Azula cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Sokka lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de la chica y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre satisfechas y frustradas

—La ganadora indiscutible por _nocaut_ ¡La avatar Korra! –alzo el brazo derecho de la ganadora en señal de triunfo.

—Muy bien peleado niña, se nota que tu rendimiento no ha bajado para nada, espera unos minutos hablamos y te doy tu dinero.

—Gracias Sokka. —Observa cómo se va su antiguo amigo y como es que corre a los espectadores de su propiedad.

—Buena pelea Korra.

—Gracias Azula tú también peleaste muy bien, mejoraste este tiempo que no estuve.

—Si pero no tanto, no pude ganarte –sonrió.

—tu último golpe me sorprendió, seguro que mañana tendré muestras de lo que fuerte que te has vuelto –rio.

—Eso te ganas por no haber venido a visitarnos, pero estas perdonada ahora unas chicas y yo vamos a festejar ¿Vienes?

—Lo siento, pero mañana debo trabajar debo poner hielo a mi ojo gracias a ti. Sino tendré un lindo moretón que mostrar.

—De acuerdo, pero para la próxima no aceptare un "No" como respuesta –abrazo a quien hace menos de cinco minutos era su contrincante.

—Gracias fue bueno verte de nuevo.

Más tarde Korra ya había hablado con Sokka, recibido sus ganancias y ya se encontraba en su casa en su amado sillón reclinable con una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo lastimado. —Solo espero que el maquillaje funcione y oculte este golpe. –Suspira cansada. —Hora de dormir, mañana será otro día.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su Review, me fascina leer lo que piensan de la historia. No duden de que su comentario será respondido en el siguiente episodio.**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

 **Nobodyknows05:** _Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo episodio. Saludos._

 **AdharaMix:** _Así es desde que la vio en el baño le agrado ;)_

 **Luz del Amanecer:** _Gracias al principio pensé que la temática no era bueno pero me decide a subir el fic con la esperanza de que les gustara a algunos :) Gracias por leer la historia._

 **Marydekuga:** _Gracias a ti por leer que bien que te gusta. Espero te guste este capítulo._

 **Zakuro Hatsune:** _jajajaja sí creo que fue corto pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho y fue quizás por eso que viste que escribi en primera persona en vez de tercera si te soy honesta aun no detecto ese error así que agradecería mucho si me dices en donde para verlo y así no volver a cometer ese detalle. Por ultimo no tomaría para mal tu comentario son recibidas las críticas constructivas, me ayudan a mejor. Gracias por leer_

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** _Hola. Jaja si quise poner una escena con la muy interesante imaginación de Korra jaja Gracias por leer._

 **Zebra:** _Hola gracias me alegro por saber que te haya gustado y jaja tienes razón Kuvira tendrá que soportar que Asami pasara a formar parte de su vida junto con Korra. Saludos._

 **Anónimo:** _Hola Gracias por leer trato de tardar tanto en actualizar jaja como seguidora de otros fics sé muy bien que la espera es como tortura para el lector xD Saludos_

 **DjPuMa13g:** _jaja Gracias por dejar tu review son bien recibidos :D que bien que te guste el objetivo era que el inicio de su encuentro fuera diferente respecto a tu pregunta es un Si pero no dire mas no quiero hacer spolier de la historia xD Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo._


	5. Capítulo 5: Preocupación

Asami bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto, contemplando por el ventanal del restaurante a la gente que caminaba por _Park Avenue_. Desde luego, no era Manhattan, pero tenía su encanto, como las ciudades pequeñas. La población parecía muy variada. Ella veía el caminar de una joven pareja claramente gay, un hombre y una mujer maduros, agarrados de la mano. Algunas personas paseaban a sus perros, deseosos de disfrutar del ansiado tiempo primaveral. A la empresaria le gustaba observar a la gente mientras bebía el vino, completamente relajada. Pocas veces se sentía tan tranquila.

La calle comenzaba a llenarse de actividad ante la promesa del verano. Ella lo había notado en las tres semanas que llevaba viviendo ahí. Había más gente, las tiendas parecían más animadas y permanecían abiertas hasta más tarde. El verano incluso se olía. Le encantaba.

Asami se fijó en las mesas de la terraza exterior y decidió que, en cuanto el fresco aire de mayo se fuera, se sentaría a comer fuera. Miró el reloj y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa, Mako llegaba tarde, como siempre. La sacaba de quicio cuando estaban casados, pero había acabado por asumirlo como cosa típica de él y mostraba su indiferencia con un resignado —"Oh, Mako es así"—. Quien esperaba que ese hombre fuera puntual, no lo conocía bien.

Habían quedado a las seis y media. A las siete menos diez Mako entró por la puerta. Asami lo saludó con la mano. Él intercambió unas palabras con la recepcionista, cruzó el local y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba, abrazándola con cariño cuando ella se levantó para saludarlo. La cara de Asami rozó la camisa del hombre, el fuerte aroma de su colonia la impresionó y la hizo regresar por un instante al pasado. Recordó aquel olor en el cuarto de baño y lo mucho que le gustaba. Se la regalaba siempre por Navidad durante los tres años que estuvieron casados.

—Puntual como de costumbre —bromeó la ingeniera.

—Quería que te diera tiempo de beber una copa de vino antes de mi llegada —repuso él en el mismo tono—. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿El verano pasado? Me parece un milagro que estés aquí.

—El verano pasado en tu casa de campo —respondió Asami, sintiéndose más contenta que en los últimos días. Sonrió, deseando impregnarse de cariño—. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—Estoy encantado de que te hayas mudado. Ahora casi somos vecinos. —En sus ojos ámbar resplandeció una energía que lo hacía parecer mucho más joven de los veinte tantos años que tenía en realidad.

— ¿Cómo está Nicole? —preguntó, mirando al camarero para que los atendiera. El hombre se acercó enseguida y tomó nota de las bebidas.

—De maravilla. Te manda recuerdos y quiere saber cuándo iras a cenar.

Asami se rió ante la generosidad de la esposa de su amigo.

—Apenas llevo aquí tres semanas y ya tengo una invitación para cenar.

Mako puso cara de enfado fingido.

—No la obligues a que te suplique. Consulta la agenda y dinos una fecha. Tiene muchas ganas de verte. Se molestó por no poder haber venido esta noche. Insistí en que no te importaría, pero ya sabes cómo es. Quiere verte con sus propios ojos.

Asami inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo mientras el camarero servía la bebida a Mako y tomaba nota mental de dejar libre una noche para ir a la cena. Nicole siempre había sido muy dulce y cariñosa y la trataba como a una hermana mayor. Sato valoraba la suerte de tener dos amigos tan sinceros como Mako y su esposa. A la mayoría de la gente le parecía inconcebible que hubiese estado casada con él. Hacía más de tres años que se habían separado, pero gran parte del tiempo que habían vivido juntos estaba grabado a fuego en su cabeza, hasta el punto de que a veces le parecía que todo había ocurrido la semana anterior.

Se conocieron en la universidad; él estaba en la mitad de su carrera cuando ella la inició. Él se licenció, pero vivieron juntos mientras que ella estudiaba y se casaron en cuanto ella se graduó. Mako pasó por alto, ciega y estúpidamente, varias relaciones con mujeres que Asami mantuvo mientras estudiaba, interpretándolas como parte de una fase estudiantil e insistiendo en que el matrimonio era la mejor medicina para curar esas cosas. Aquel pensamiento duró solo dos años hasta que por fin Mako se sentó hablar con ella y le dijo que debía afrontar su condición de lesbiana.

Asami sabía que Mako tenía razón y que lo estaba ocultando con el matrimonio. El divorcio fue doloroso, y ambos tardaron un año en superar ese matrimonio fallido; un día se encontraron en un congreso, tomaron una copa y desde entonces se hicieron íntimos amigos.

Cuando Mako se casó con Nicole al año siguiente, Asami actuó de padrino en la boda.

— ¿Dónde vives? —preguntó, bebiendo su Martini.

—A dos manzanas de aquí, muy cerca. Un sitio genial. Bastante amplio para ser un apartamento; incluso tengo un balconcito. —sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo hogar.

—Deberías pensar en comprar una casa. El mercado está muy bien y puedes encontrar una estupenda en la ciudad pagando por la hipoteca lo mismo que pagas de alquiler. —sonrió al ver que su amiga suspiraba con aire resignado—. ¡Oh, qué diablos! Tienes bastante dinero. Vete a una urbanización y cómprate algo grande.

— ¿Para quién? ¿Para mí y mis plantas? No necesito una casa grande.

Mako levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en un fingido gesto de rendición.

— ¿No piensas asentarte en ningún lado?

— ¿Qué? Mako, aún no llevo un mes aquí. ¿Quieres que me asiente ya?

—Bueno, preferiría que te asentases con alguien, pero te daré tiempo.

Asami refunfuñó para sí cuando el camarero les sirvió la cena, evitándole a Mako un comentario sarcástico. Cabeceó al ver la comida de su ex esposa, ensalada y una pasta que no le apetecía para nada.

—También debes cambiar tu forma de comer, no es posible que solo comas eso. Tendría que estar acostumbrado a estas alturas. —Se rió y cambió de tema—: ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Asami asintió, introduciendo un trozo de ensalada en su boca.

Cerró los ojos un instante y saboreó su comida.

—Bien —respondió al fin—. He tenido que ponerme pesada, mi equipo de ventas está bastante hundido, pero en líneas generales me gusta. —Se encogió de hombros. Así que de momento, bien.

— ¿Y tienes ayuda?

En la última sucursal de su empresa que había tenido que ir, el personal de apoyo había dejado mucho que desear, y Asami se había quejado con Mako muchas veces.

—Mi secretaria es estupenda. —Habló a Mako de Korra y de lo competente y servicial que era—Hace un par de días tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero sé que lo superaremos. —Su tono sonó menos confiado de lo que hubiese querido, y él se dio cuenta al instante.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No estaba de acuerdo con mis métodos y me dijo que me había excedido en mi dureza con el personal de ventas; ya sabes, los de los rendimientos tan malos que te comenté antes.

Mako torció el gesto.

—Oh, pobre Korra. Supongo que ahora tiene claro lo que no se puede hacer. Pobrecilla.

—No fue para tanto. Se lo expliqué bien y lo entendió.

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿No la hiciste llorar?

Asami lo miró con indignación.

—No, no la hice llorar.

—Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez. —Mako le guiñó un ojo.

—Cállate. —Asami bebió un poco de vino—Simplemente le dije que a los vendedores no les gusta que se critiquen sus malos resultados y que era normal que intentaran ponerla de su lado y enfrentarla a mí. Le expliqué que no estaba allí para hacer amigos, que no me importaba su opinión sobre mis métodos y que tenía que trabajar conmigo, no contra mí... Ante la expresión horrorizada de Mako, se interrumpió y preguntó—: ¿Qué?

— ¿Le dijiste que no te importaba su opinión?

—Y no me importa.

— ¿Pero se lo dijiste? ¿En la cara? Por Dios, Asami, ¡vaya forma de animarla!

Cualquier otro hubiese recibido una respuesta sarcástica e hiriente, pero él era distinto... Asami lo conocía muy bien y sabía que casi siempre tenía razón.

— ¿Demasiado dura?

—Yo diría que sí, pero es mi opinión. No lloró, lo cual ya es algo.

—No. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Era tarde.

—Vaya. ¿Y eso cuándo fue?

—El jueves por la noche.

— ¿Y ayer cómo estaba?

Asami pensó en el día anterior y en su relación con Korra. El trabajo había salido bien. No hubo problemas. Al recordar el rostro amable y alegre de Korra esbozó una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que apenas la había visto y las veces que la vio no estaban sonreído. Se había mostrado muy eficiente, muy distante y fría, al estilo de Asami.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Al cabo de un rato, Mako comentó:

—Interesante.

Asami lo miró a la cara.

— ¿A qué viene lo de "interesante"?

Él frunció los labios, tratando de decidir hasta dónde debía llegar.

—Me refiero a que es interesante que te moleste, aunque sólo sea un poco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te cae bien.

— ¿Y eso qué diablos significa?

— ¡Por Dios, tranquilízate! No es un crimen que te caiga bien alguien. Lo único que digo es que por lo visto te importa lo que esa mujer piense de ti. Cosa rara en la Asami Sato que conozco desde hace muchos años. Sólo eso.

—Es una persona agradable —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y no quieres que piense que eres una bruja redomada.

A Asami le hizo gracia el fallido intento de su amigo de disimular una sonrisa.

—Ya lo piensa, por tanto ahora no hay mucho que hacer.

—Vaya, vaya. —Los ojos ámbar de Mako centellearon, pero dejó el tema.

El lunes fue un caos absoluto. El teléfono sonó sin parar. Bumi llamó cinco veces para sonsacar información a Korra. A la tercera llamada, ella tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Tenzin insistía en ver a su jefa, ella le daba largas. Su tono de voz transmitía nerviosismo. La forma en que Asami evitaba a Tenzin también transmitía nerviosismo. Korra había evitado todo contacto personal con Asami. Tras la reprimenda del jueves, se había enfadado hasta tal punto que para des estresarse tuvo que ir a una pelea. Muy bien. Si a Asami no le importaba lo que ella pensaba, a Korra no le importaba nada de su jefa al margen de lo estrictamente laboral. Pero era difícil. La morena era curiosa por naturaleza y de carácter amable. Le gustaba hablar con la gente, saber cosas de ellos, conversar y debatir en profundidad.

El primer día, cuando Asami dejó el café sobre la mesa de Korra, había pensado que se harían muy amigas. Pero enseguida levantó un muro. Al parecer, no le gustaba relacionarse en ese plan con sus empleados y lo había dejado muy claro la semana anterior. — _"Su opinión no me importa y, francamente, la tuya tampoco..._ "

A Korra le había afectado mucho aquel comentario. Al fin y al cabo, apenas conocía a Asami. Por tanto, ¿qué más le daba lo que Sato pensara de ella? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle?

Lanzó un suspiro de frustración, miró el reloj y reparó en que casi eran las siete. Lo cierto era que la opinión de aquella mujer sí que le importaba y no sabía por qué. La idea de caerle mal, de que no la considerase una amiga o por lo menos una buena empleada con capacidad de trabajo la ponía frenética.

Desanimada y al sentir el dolor en su ojo izquierdo, murmuró tocándose la zona dañada:

—Dios, Azula sí que golpea fuerte.

Tras un par de comentarios del cómo le iba enseñar una lección a esa niña, respiró a fondo, movió los hombros, procurando descargar la tensión.

Quería llegar a casa, tomar una copa de vino para aliviar el creciente dolor y tirarse en el sofá.

Un leve carraspeo la obligó a volver la cabeza, sorprendida Asami estaba en la entrada del cubículo. No parecía nada estresada, y Korra supuso que aquel ritmo de vida era el que le gustaba. Los pantalones negros ceñían las caderas suavemente y la blusa rosa, abierta en el cuello, dejaba ver un asomo de piel. Bucles negros enmarcaban un rostro que mostraba una especie de sonrisa torcida e insegura.

—Hola —dijo Asami pero la palabra sonó tan grave que a Korra se le puso un nudo en el estómago.

—Hola.

—Mucho trabajo, ¿eh?

—Una locura. —Korra se esforzó por no descomponer el aire profesional, a pesar de que le gustaría preguntarle cómo lo estaba llevando, si le gustaba su ambiente de trabajo, qué le parecía. Pero sabía que Asami no quería nada de eso, así que se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció callada mientras se apoyaba primero en un pie y luego en otro.

—Hummm... —Asami tenía su vista lejos de los ojos de Korra—. Quiero hablarte de lo que paso hace unos días —Parecía avergonzada y miró por encima del cubículo mientras esperaba a que Korra digiera algo.

A Korra le sorprendieron esas palabras, — ¿de qué quería hablar? Acaso era una oferta de paz. ¿Quería disculparse? — pensó la morena.

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Asami

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¡Por Dios, Korra! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— Hummm... no entiendo esa pregunta.

— ¡Tu ojo! ¡¿Te golpearon?!

— ¡Rayos! –Dijo mentalmente Korra—debido a que se tocó el ojo retiro el poco maquillaje que cubría el moretón. —No es nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿quién te lo hizo? –pregunto preocupada.

— Hummm... ¿me golpee con una puerta? —Korra soltó un resoplido que tanto podía interpretarse como un sollozo o una carcajada. Cuando miró a Asami, esta parecía completamente desconcertada, con una expresión que jamás habría esperado ver en el rostro de Asami Sato alias Cruella de Vil.

—No te creo —la empresaria se acercó a Korra, quería inspeccionar a fondo ese moretón pero en el momento que su mano se iba a cercando para tocar la lesión, la ojiazul sujetó a Asami por la muñeca, temiéndole al dolor que su roce pudiera provocarle.

—No toque –hizo un puchero —me va a doler.

Asami pensó que esa expresión que estaba haciendo su empleada era la más tierna que la había visto hacer en el poco tiempo que la conocía.

—D-de acuerdo –ahora su mente solo pensaba en el contacto que tenían, sentir la mano de la morena le daba una sensación extraña, era como si sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Gracias —se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando la muñeca de su jefa. La piel era suave y cálida al contacto con su mano... no fría y frágil, como pensaba. —No es una vampira—pensó. La soltó a pesar suyo, y con gran alivio vio que Asami no se marchaba. La miró a los ojos, verdes y vio pena en ellos. Preocupación. Sorprendida por la profunda emoción que percibió en ellos dijo, con dulzura.

—Estaré bien… no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí

—Solo dime quien te golpeo, me ofendes si crees que con tu respuesta de "Me golpee con la puerta" estaré satisfecha.

Korra no podía decirle la verdad, era un secreto que nadie sabía de su hobbie. Ni siquiera su amiga más cercana. Tenía que inventar una buena excusa si quería librarse de las preguntas de su jefa.

—M-me asaltaron, querían llevarse mi cartera y yo solo me defendí.

—Oh, ¿fuiste a la central de policías? ¿Logro tomar tu cartera?—pregunto preocupada.

—No —repuso Korra—Recibió su merecido y gane. —Respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora al recordar la pelea.

—De todas formas, lo que hiciste fue algo muy idiota y valiente de tu parte.

Korra, sin poder contenerse, posó la mano en la muñeca de Asami una vez más.

—No me paso nada grave, de verdad. Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

—De nada. —Asami se humedeció los labios y contempló la oficina vacía—Es tarde, ¿estarás bien?

—Claro. Mañana es otro día, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cierto. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós.

Korra siguió con la mirada a Asami, que regresó a su despacho y se arrojó a su silla. Se volvió a maquillar y salió de su escritorio para irse a casa a descansar.

—Así que le diste su merecido a quien intentó robarte y tu jefa se preocupó por ti

Korra no pudo contener la risa ante los hechos relevantes de su día que nombraba Kuv.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Si tú lo dices...

Korra se puso de lado en el sofá y acercó su celular al otro oído.

Con gesto ausente cogió el control remoto y se dedicó a pasar canales mientras hablaba. Recordó la cara de Asami, su horror al verla lastimada, la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Su empatía revelaba un aspecto que a Korra le sorprendía gratamente.

Sintonizó un episodio de _Los Simpson_ y dijo:

—Dale una oportunidad, Kuv.

—Ya tuvo una oportunidad conmigo —repuso Kuvira—Me trató con indiferencia. No voy a soportar semejante cosa de alguien que ni siquiera me conoce.

—Lo sé, pero ya te expliqué que era su primer día. Había atenuantes.

—Como quieras —dijo—. Desde luego, tú le has dado bastantes oportunidades.

Korra torció el gesto ante el tono acusatorio.

— ¿Y eso qué demonios significa?

—Nada. No me cae bien y basta. No me gusta su forma de tratar a la gente en el trabajo. No me gusta que esté en el armario. No me gusta ella.

—Lo he estado pensando. No sabes si está en el armario.

—Desde luego, no anda por ahí presumiendo.

—Como tú.

—En efecto, como yo.

Korra frunció el ceño.

—Da esa impresión, pero... —dijo más para sí que en voz alta.

— ¿Qué impresión? —preguntó Kuvira.

A Korra le fastidiaba ofrecerle argumentos a su amiga y respondió de mala gana:

—En su mesa tiene una foto suya con un tipo en un lugar de España o algo por el estilo. Parecen encantados de estar juntos.

Kuv soltó un bufido.

— ¿Lo ves? Incluso tiene a un hombre para mantener las apariencias en el trabajo.

—Eso no lo sabes. Por Dios. Podría ser cualquiera. ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesta a crucificarla?

— ¿Y tú por qué estás tan dispuesta a defenderla? ¿Le has dicho que eres lesbiana?

—No. ¿Por qué habría de decírselo?

— ¿Y por qué no?

—No es un tema normal de conversación para tener con una nueva jefa a la que ni siquiera hace un mes que conozco.

—Podrías dejarlo caer.

— ¿Dejarlo caer? Sí, claro. "Hola, Señorita Sato. Aquí están los informes de ventas de New York que me pidió. Por cierto, soy lesbiana." Dios, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? —Korra resopló, frustrada. Tras una pausa, añadió en tono más amable—: ¿Estás con la regla?

Tras unos segundos, Kuv se rio y Korra se dio cuenta de que el enfado casi había pasado. Lo agradeció en silencio; odiaba discutir con ella, sobre todo cuando no sabía por qué discutían.

— ¿Estás tomando una copa de vino? —preguntó.

—Has acertado. ¿Y tú una cerveza?

—Por supuesto.

Se callaron; durante varios minutos sólo se oyó el sonido de los televisores de ambas. A Korra le habría gustado decir algo para cambiar la opinión de Kuvira sobre Asami, conseguir que su mejor amiga le diera otra oportunidad a su jefa, pero de pronto se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto. Estaba demasiado cansada para analizarlo.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a la pag. KorraAsami Love. Gracias por recomendar mi fic y también por recomerdar _Fluttering Feelings Y What Does The Fox Say, hicieron que me enviciara a esos mangas jajaja ¡GRACIAS!_**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **DjPuMa13g:** _Hola muchas gracias por leer jajaja fue una idea espontanea el cual korra sea una peleadora jaja gracias por los buenos deseos ;)_

 **Marydekuga:** _Concuerdo contigo el mundo empresarial es así pero pronto se vera un cambio de actitud de Asami con Korra :)_

 **lay05:** _Hola gracias por leer espero que te guste la continuación_

 **Zakuro Hatsune:** _Hola de nuevo agradezco que me digas los errores jaja estoy pensando en conseguir a una persona para que cheque los capítulos antes de que lo suba, aun se me pasan esos errores._

 **AdharaMix:** _Hola espero que te guste esta continuación. Gracias por leer._

 **Sexy-Tomboy: ¡** _Correcto! espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo._

 **Luz del Amancer:** _Hola que bien que te este gustando :) gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer_

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Por la experiencia de leer fics concuerdo Asami es un amor es por eso que quize hacer algo diferente. Gracias por leer._

 **Chikane12:** _Hola, me alegra saber que te guste n_n la pelea de korra vs azula fue una idea espontanea jaja lo pensé y dije ¿por qué no? jajaja Gracias, Saludos._

 **Misaki Misora: ¡** _Gracias por leer!_

 **Zebra:** _Hola que bueno que te este gustando, espero que te nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer_

 **Koala:** _Gracias mmm no sé trato de que cada semana haya un nuevo capitulo aunque también depende del tiempo libre que tenga u.u_

 **Tsunade koishiro:** _jajaja también me gusto esa oración jajaja gracias por leer._

 **giginee:** _Hola, gracias por leer. Saludos_


	6. Capítulo 6: Invitación

El mes de junio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Asami aún no estaba histérica, pero si no descifraba el sistema de resultados de ventas de su padre en uno o dos días, no tardaría en desquiciarse. Cabeceó, abrumada, consultando cosas en el ordenador y preguntándose cómo diablos había organizado aquellos archivos. Todos los expedientes estaban desordenados.

Como no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, Asami sopesó los pros y los contras de preguntarle a Korra si sabía dónde estaba el balance final que le hacía falta. Tenía cifras de cada vendedor, pero no encontraba nada sobre material de oficina, gastos de viaje, envíos y otros puntos que necesitaba para que el amigo y mano derecha de su padre: Tenzin la dejara tranquila. No quería que Korra creyera que tenía dificultades, pero estaba contra las cuerdas y, además, tenía la esperanza de que su empleada conociera los pormenores de la lógica organizativa de su papá... o, más bien, de su falta de lógica en la computadora.

Asami hizo girar la silla, dispuesta a afrontar lo inevitable, para ver qué hacía su asistente. Pero se desanimó al comprobar que obstaculizaba su visión una mujer con pantalones caqui, polo burdeos y botas de trabajo. Tenía una caja en la mano y hablaba con Korra. Kuvira Beifong.

—Genial. —Asami frunció el ceño. — Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día.

Respiró a fondo para fortalecerse contra una posible tormenta de hielo, salió de su despacho y se acercó a la mesa de Korra. Los luminosos ojos azules de Korra saltaron de la cara de su malhumorada amiga a la de Asami.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

Asami saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Kuvira.

—Señorita Beifong.

—Señorita Sato —respondió Kuvira a su vez. Ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos.

Asami se dirigió a Korra:

—Necesito que me ayudes. —Nada más pronunciar las palabras, se preguntó si Korra tenía idea de lo mucho que le había costado decirlas.

—Claro —se levantó.

Kuv retrocedió para permitir que Korra saliera de su cubículo y se apresuró a decir:

—Entonces, este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? —Asami se fijó en que los ojos de Kuvira no se apartaban ni por un instante del rostro de la morena.

Korra parecía despistada.

—En _El Clan_ —aclaró Kuv— Paso por ti, ¿no?

En los ojos de Korra centelleó algo que Asami interpretó como incredulidad.

Kuv salió al pasillo, hablando a toda prisa.

—Te Invito unas copas la última vez pagaste tú —Guiñó un ojo y añadió—No aceptare un "no" como respuesta. —Se volvió y, prácticamente, desapareció volando mientras Korra permanecía en medio del pasillo, parpadeando y con la cara como un tomate.

Asami percibió la vergüenza que exudaba Korra y sospechó que aquella mujer del lunar se traía entre manos una pequeña estrategia. — ¡Qué interesante! — pensó para sí. En un intento por mitigar la vergüenza de Korra, dijo:

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te ha traído un paquete? O solo pasó a visitarte.

Korra ahogó una exclamación y clavó la vista en el suelo, tal vez esperando que se abriera y la tragara.

—No entiendo los malditos informes de mi padre —continuó con toda naturalidad, y regresó a su despacho—. ¿Podrías decirme dónde pudo haber guardado sus cosas?

Miró a Korra, esperando a ver aliviado la situación y despejado cualquier dificultad. Pero Korra estaba como traumatizada y era incapaz de establecer contacto visual. Lentamente, entró en el despacho de Sato.

Asami se sentó tras su mesa y señaló varias cosas en la pantalla del ordenador.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué no encuentro los informes de gastos? ¿No deberían estar aquí?

Korra permaneció detrás de la silla, con una mano en el respaldo, y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Asami para manejar el ratón. Un suave aroma estimuló los sentidos de la ingeniera. Nunca habían estado tan juntas, y tuvo que esforzarse para no ponerse en evidencia. Miró la mano de Korra sobre el ratón y el dedo que hacía clic. La piel del brazo parecía suave Asami quería averiguar si era cierto su pensar.

Korra habló, Asami se centró por fin en la pantalla.

—A muchas personas les gusta ocultar sus archivos aquí. —Korra deslizó el cursor sobre una lista de encabezamientos— No sé por qué. Supongo que tu padre era muy precavido y oculto sus archivos. Si quiere le ayudo a buscar el resto.

— ¿Y no podríamos montar un sistema que nos resultara de fácil manejo a las dos?

—Sí, claro. —Korra se apartó del sillón de Asami, con expresión tímida y mortificada.

La consternación de Korra distraía a su jefa que suspiró.

—Tranquilízate. No sé de qué iba el asunto, pero no me importa. Supongo que la señorita Beifong te habrá contado que nos conocimos en _El Clan_ la semana antes de que yo empezara a trabajar aquí. Por tanto, ya imaginas que tu sexualidad no me escandaliza en lo más mínimo.

—De acuerdo. —Una ligera sensación de alivio se reflejó en el rostro de la ojiazul. Parpadeó y miró a Asami a los ojos—. ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Quién es el tipo de la foto? —Korra señaló el marco que estaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Él? — Cogió la foto—. Es Mako. Mi ex marido y mejor amigo. —Dejó la foto en la mesa y sonrió—En realidad, primero es mi mejor amigo y luego mi ex marido. Fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

— ¿Estuvo casada?

—Hace muchísimo tiempo —repitió aun sonriendo.

Alzó la vista y dijo—: Pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué? ¿No tuviste novio en el instituto o en la universidad?

Korra titubeo

—Novio como tal no, nunca tuve pero antes salía con un amigo hace tiempo, solo unas cuantas citas nada formal pero ambos decidimos que nos queríamos más como mejores amigos que como algo más; además que desde hace mucho tiempo se cuáles son mis preferencias.

Asami se dio cuenta del giro íntimo de la conversación. Aunque no tenía pensado contar su vida, y mucho menos saber de la vida personal de su empleada se sentía segura confiándose a Korra y continuó:

—Eso es genial, lo sigues viendo supongo.

—Claro, es imposible no hacerlo. Vamos al mismo gym pero he estado faltando ya sea porque tengo mucho trabajo o por otros detalles que al final del día termino cansada y lo pospongo.

—En mi caso fue diferente me costó años aceptar quien era. Quién soy.

— ¿Y quién es? —Korra se mostró más cómoda de repente, y Asami comprendió que le gustaban aquellas conversaciones... personales y sinceras. Y aún le sorprendió más ver que también ella estaba disfrutandolo. Tenía por costumbre evitar aquellos temas.

—Una joven lesbiana, eso es lo que soy.

Korra se rió a carcajadas, con los ojos resplandecientes, como si Asami le hubiese confiado un gran secreto. Se daba la circunstancia de que, aunque su sexualidad no era tema confidencial, Asami confiaba realmente en que Korra fuese discreta. No albergaba el menor temor ni dudaba de que Korra respetaría su privacidad. Ni por un segundo se le ocurrió que la morena aparecería en el bar ese fin de semana contando a sus amigas el secreto de su jefa.

"¿Por qué confío en ti?" se preguntaba, pero en cambio preguntó:

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Sabiendo que su empresa está a cargo de dos lesbianas? Rotundamente.

La resplandeciente sonrisa de Korra hizo a Asami inexplicablemente feliz.

—Estupendo —dijo— Ahora explícame cómo consigo esos informes.

* * *

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Asami introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Se apresuró, dejó caer todo al suelo del vestíbulo y se abalanzó sobre el inalámbrico.

—Hola, hermana. ¿Qué tal la vida?

El cuerpo de Asami se relajó, como siempre al oír el hiperactivo tono de voz del hermano menor de su mejor amigo. El muchacho se negaba a dejar de llamarla "hermana" aun sabiendo que ya no tenía ese tipo de relación con Mako y bueno a ella no le molestaba esa muestra de cariño que el joven tenía hacia ella.

—Bien. Muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué se debe la llamada?

— ¿Acaso no puedo llamar para hablar con mi hermana de vez en cuando? —Asami notó la ironía en el tono de Bolin e imaginó su rostro de facciones marcadas. Seguramente no se había afeitado y tenía el pelo negro y rizado demasiado largo. Ambas cosas lo hacían parecer mucho más joven y según él eso atraía a las chicas.

—Claro que puedes. Aunque nunca lo haces.

—Eso sí que me ha dolido.

Asami se rió, dispuesta a ceder.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Hablaron sobre los nuevos bares a los cuales él había ido en los últimos meses, sobre las citas que conseguía y que al final eran fracasos. Asami se sirvió una copa de vino y se recostó en el suave sofá de piel, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de roble mientras su hermanito le contaba como había superado su propio record en levantamiento de pesas en el gym al cual iba. No se había sentido tan tranquila desde su llegada y le habría gustado que su amigo siguiera hablando toda la noche.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Preguntó tras agotar sus reservas de novedades— ¿Cómo te tratan?

Bolin no tenía la mentalidad empresarial ni la experiencia ejecutiva de Asami; pero sabía escuchar y siempre se le ocurrían sugerencias o soluciones interesantes que a ella ni siquiera había considerado.

Le habló de su trabajo, de que no la apreciaban demasiado los vendedores, también habló de la competencia de Korra y de su capacidad de trabajo.

—Lograras que esa sucursal se recupere y que vuelva hacer mucho mejor de lo que era—dijo Bolin— Pondrás a funcionar el departamento de ventas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Asami sonrió ante la declaración de fe.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Y qué tal el aspecto personal? ¿Has salido? ¿Conoces gente? ¿Hay chicas lindas en tu edificio?

—Por Dios, Bo. —Asami no pudo contener la risa, no sólo por la facilidad de su hermanito para cambiar de tema en un segundo, sino también por su capacidad para ir directo al grano—No he visto ninguna... chica... linda en mi edificio, no. Aunque conozco a un par de lesbianas. Una de ellas trabaja conmigo, en realidad.

— ¡No me digas!

—Te parecerá increíble, pero mi secretaria es lesbiana.

— ¿La Korra de la que me has hablado?

—La misma.

— ¿Es guapa?

—Guapísima. —Asami sonrió, consciente de la veracidad de la respuesta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? Descríbela.

—Bueno… sus ojos son del color del mar, te puedes hundir en ellos. El color de su piel me fascina sospecho que será muy suave al tacto, cuando lo confirme te diré si es verdad. Tiene un cuerpo atlético creo que en su antigua vida fue una diosa romana, además es muy expresiva; no puede ocultar su sentir porque en seguida su rostro la delata no sé si se dará cuenta de ello, es endemoniadamente tierna cuando hace pucheros y —La empresaria podría seguir hablando de su empleada horas y horas sin darse cuenta pero para su buena o mala suerte Bolin ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Woo espera si sigues así no pararas hasta la media noche

—Tú me preguntaste como es –se excusó-

—Pues ve por ella.

—Sí, claro. Soy su jefa, Bo.

—No has dicho que no sea tu tipo o que no te interese nada.

Asami dejó que el silencio hablara por ella.

—Oh, Asami, venga ya. —Su hermanito bajó la voz y adoptó un divertido tono conspiratorio—. ¿Un pequeño affaire clandestino en la oficina? Tal vez sea lo que necesitas: mover un poco ese encasillado mundo tuyo.

—Disculpa, pero no estoy encasillada. Y mi mundo no necesita ningún movimiento, gracias. Y desde luego, no me interesa comprometerme con nadie del trabajo.

—Ok, Ok. Sólo era una sugerencia.

Bolin cambió de tema.

— ¿Cómo está tu papá?

—Bien. Ocupado. Ya lo conoces: golf, consejos de administración y póquer.

— ¿Por qué no le llamas?

—También podría llamarme él. —Asami habló sin pensar, con una amargura que empañó las palabras.

La relación de Asami con su padre era polémica, y Bo lo sabía

—No sé por qué me importa tanto —dijo ella.

—Porque lo quieres y eres buena persona —respondió Bo—En realidad, está muy orgulloso de ti. La semana pasada presumió de ti ante una entrevista que dio, siempre habla maravillas de ti.

— ¿Crees que se moriría si me las dijera a mí alguna vez? —Asami percibió el dolor y la ira de su propia voz. Era una discusión muy vieja, y la idea de dar vueltas al mismo asunto la hartaba— Jamás lo entenderé.

—Tal vez no tengas por qué entenderlo. Es así y nada más.

Tras unos instantes, Asami preguntó:

— ¿Y eso qué es, tu versión de terapia barata?

Bolin se rió con ganas, algo que Asami adoraba.

—Oye, mi terapia no es tan barata.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Muy bien, hermana mayor. Ya estoy harto de ti. —Era su frase habitual de conclusión, y a Asami le encantaba—. ¿Cuándo podre verte?

—Debo presentar el presupuesto antes del próximo fin de semana, y luego dedicaré varios días a dormir. ¿Qué te parece el segundo o tercer fin de semana de junio?

—Avísame.

Se despidieron, y Asami colgó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su hermanito era buena persona.

Llenó de nuevo la copa de vino, cogió el maletín y fue al dormitorio, deteniéndose junto a una mesa rinconera para mirar el retrato de boda de sus padres. Se veían muy felices. Su padre estaba muy elegante y atractivo con su esmoquin, el cabello negro retirado de la frente y una postura perfecta que parecía indicar que el traje se había inventado expresamente para él. Su madre estaba irresistible con el traje blanco que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y con los bucles negros, uno de los atributos físicos que Asami había heredado de ella, además de que había heredado los alegres ojos verdes y la piel nívea. La capacidad de parecer más alta por el porte lo había heredado de su padre.

Asami no había tenido una relación muy estrecha con su madre, pero la quería y la echaba de menos. Yasuko Sato había sido una mujer buena y amable, un ama de casa que hacía galletas y mimaba a todos los niños del vecindario. Asami y ella no tenían mucho en común, pero Asami admiraba la fortaleza y generosidad de su madre. A la edad de siete años perdió a su madre después de que un cáncer de mama se la llevara, Asami seguía añorando hablar con ella, hasta el punto de que a veces cuando era niña levantaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de celular que tenía su mamá antes de comprender que las líneas telefónicas no le permitían comunicarse con ella. El hecho siempre hundía a Asami en la desolación.

Suspiró, deslizando los dedos sobre la foto. El Día de la Madre había pasado y ni siquiera se había acordado de ella. La culpa la envolvió como una niebla. Tenía que visitar el cementerio y llevar flores la próxima vez que fuese a casa.

* * *

—Gracias, Frank —dijo Korra con una sonrisa al entrar por la puerta de empleados que él le había abierto. Iba cargada de bolsas que olían a lomo ahumado y pan de maíz.

—Esta noche trabaja hasta muy tarde, señorita—Frank se adelantó y pulsó el botón del ascensor. Era un policía jubilado que trabajaba tres noches a la semana en el servicio de seguridad de la empresa.

Korra alzó el hombro para colocar el bolso, que tendía a resbalar.

—Alguien tiene que mantener este sitio en marcha.

—Muy cierto. —Frank sonrió, entró en el ascensor y marcó el piso de Korra— Den un grito si la señorita Sato y usted necesitan algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Frank —repitió Korra, mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Tenía que reconocer que se encontraba mucho más cómoda sin su ropa de trabajo. Ocho horas con medias y tacones era lo mínimo que podía aguantar; todo lo que excediese eso la ponía de mal humor. Resultaba increíble que se sintiera renovada por el mero hecho de ponerse una sudadera y unos jeans. Naturalmente, no era el atuendo propio de _Industrias Futuro_ , pero después de las ocho de la noche a nadie le importaba.

La oficina daba un poco de miedo a aquella hora. No sólo la falta del bullicio habitual creaba un silencio sepulcral, sino que las luces apagadas contribuían a la sensación de ambiente fantasmagórico. Vio que la luz del despacho de Asami proyectaba un rectángulo amarillo sobre las baldosas del pasillo y apretó el paso, riéndose interiormente por actuar como una niña pequeña que había visto demasiadas películas de terror.

—Huele a comida —La voz de su jefa resonó en el pasillo, asustándola, que enseguida se rió de su reacción.

—Traigo regalos —dijo Korra al entrar en el despacho.

Había papeles esparcidos por todas partes. Asami estaba sentada ante su mesa, mirando la pantalla del ordenador, en la que se veían infinitas listas de números. Había un portátil en modo de espera sobre la mesita redonda de la zona de reuniones que serviría de lugar de trabajo a Korra. Durante el trascurso de la noche habían decidido que facilitaba las cosas compartir el despacho.

— ¡Qué cómoda te veo! —Comentó con una sonrisa irónica— Estoy celosa.

—No tiene por qué —Korra dejó las bolsas en el suelo y despejó la mesa. Descolgó el bolso que llevaba al hombro, se sentó en la mesa y lo abrió— He traído algunas cosas, por si acaso.

— ¿En serio?

Korra sacó unos pantalones de chándal de color azul marino, una sudadera gris de la Universidad de Rochester, y un par de calcetines de lo más calentitos. Ofreció las prendas a Asami, ruborizándose un poco al ver la conmovida sorpresa de su jefa.

—Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte— La más alta parecía desconcertada.

—No sé, pero yo trabajo mucho mejor si me siento cómoda —dijo Korra en tono ligero, tratando de dar a entender que no era para tanto, a pesar de que se había pasado un montón de tiempo escogiendo las prendas— Seguramente los pantalones le quedarán un poco holgados, pero no le verá nadie más que yo. No quería espantarla con mi chándal manchado y roto de andar por casa hecha una facha, así que traje el de salir a la calle. Hay mucha diferencia, en serio.

Asami parpadeó mientras cogía el montón de ropa que le ofrecía Korra.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Puede Cambiarse —Cogió las bolsas de comida y se dispuso a servir la cena.

—Sí, señora. —Había un tono alegre en la voz de Asami que agradó a Korra.

Korra apartó el portátil y puso en la mesita redonda dos platos, cubiertos de plástico y servilletas. Salió un momento y cogió dos Coca-Colas Light de la máquina de bebidas de la pequeña cocina. Abrió todas las cajas de comida; no sabía qué le gustaba a Asami, pero esperaba haber acertado con sus opciones. Olía de maravilla... lomo de cerdo mechado con salsa de barbacoa, patatas fritas, alubias negras con arroz y pan de maíz recién hecho.

Trabajarían hasta la medianoche, pero desde luego no pasarían hambre. Un timbre de teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Al reconocer su propio tono de llamada se acercó a su bolso dispuesta a contestar.

—Hey niña por fin te localizo

—Perdona Sokka tenía el teléfono apagado ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una pelea ¿te apuntas?

— Hummm...

—Eso es un ¿sí o un no?

Asami regresó al despacho con el traje colgado de una percha y se detuvo en la puerta al ver que Korra hablaba por teléfono.

— ¿Es en el mismo lugar? ¿A qué hora? Perfecto cuando termine de trabajar iré para allá, te veo ahí. Gracias

Korra sonrió.

—Algo interesante o ¿por qué la sonrisa?

— Hummm... Si más o menos.

Asami noto que Korra no quería dar detalles de esa misteriosa llamada sabiendo eso no quiso insistir el tema y opto por cambiarlo.

—Vamos a comer.

Korra deslizó la vista sobre el menudo cuerpo de Asami.

Los pantalones le quedaban algo holgados y se había remangado la sudadera, pero estaba adorable. Korra decidió no comentar nada, sospechando que el adjetivo "adorable" no figuraba entre las preferencias de Sato como descripción personal.

— ¡Dios, qué bien huele! —Asami se sentó ante la mesita, frente a Korra— No sabía el hambre que tenía hasta que he notado este olor en el pasillo.

—Lo encargo a menudo en el mismo restaurante, muy cerca de mi casa.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—En la ciudad. Cerca de una Universidad.

La empresaria tomó un primer bocado de lomo y cerró los ojos, feliz.

— ¡Dios mío, esto es la perdición!

La extasiada expresión anonadó a Korra, que deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior.

— ¿Le gusta? —preguntó, como si la respuesta no estuviese reflejada en el rostro de su jefa.

— ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó al comer otro bocado.

Korra le ofreció una servilleta.

—Tienes... —limpió con suavidad la comisura de la boca de Asami —... un poco de salsa. —Carraspeó y clavó los ojos en su propio plato.

—Gracias.

Korra percibió la mirada de Asami y tuvo que esforzarse para no alzar la vista.

— ¿Y usted dónde vive?

—Sabes Korra podrías dejar de hablarme de "usted" según yo solo te gano por un par de años.

—Perdona digo Perdón

—Descuida. Ahora vuelva a preguntar

— ¿Y tú dónde vives?

—Junto a _Park Avenue_.

— ¡Qué bien! No es lejos de mi casa. ¿Tienes un apartamento?

—Sí. —Asami cogió un trocito de pan— ¿Y tú?

—Tengo una casita.

— ¿De verdad?

—Hummm. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

Asami observó el rostro de Korra.

—No lo sé. Supuse que vivías sola... y me parece raro que alguien que vive solo tenga una casa.

—Vaya. Supusiste que vivía sola. —Korra arqueó una ceja—No sé si tomarlo como una ofensa.

Asami se rió, y Korra sintió una especie de placer perverso por hacerla reír. Asami miró las manos de Korra.

—No llevas anillo.

—Ah, una deducción lógica, lo admito.

— ¿Y correcta? O acaso era una pareja quien te hablo por celular.

Korra tropezó con la mirada de Asami y se sintió descubierta, como si estuviese desnuda ante la mesa y sometida a una profunda observación. Tragó la comida y respondió:

—Sí, correcta. Y no, no lo era.

Asami asintió y se centró en la comida.

— ¿Y tú? —se atrevió a preguntar

— ¿Yo qué?

—Ojo por ojo, señorita Sato. —Asami la miró; Korra ladeó la cabeza y añadió—: Me da la impresión de que no te gustan las conversaciones personales. Pero yo he hablado, así que debes reconocer que es justo que tú también hables.

Asami amenazó a Korra con el tenedor.

— ¿Estabas en el equipo de debates del colegio?

Korra se rió.

—No. Y ahora responde a la pregunta.

—Sí, señorita Korra, yo también estoy sola.

Korra inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento. Sintió una oleada de satisfacción al obtener una respuesta directa de su jefa a una pregunta personal. "Estamos avanzando."

Comieron en agradable silencio durante un rato. Korra lanzaba miradas furtivas a Asami de vez en cuando. Se negó a analizar por qué le gustaba tanto mirar a su jefa. Asami era muy guapa y le quedaba de maravilla su ropa. No tardó mucho en imaginarse a la ingeniera tendida en su sofá un domingo por la mañana, leyendo el periódico, con una taza de humeante café al lado, descalza y despeinada. Korra cabeceó para disipar la inquietante, aunque no desagradable, imagen, y preguntó:

—El informe final tiene que estar listo mañana, y luego se acabó la presión, al menos durante un tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?

La barbacoa que hacia su familia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, un fin de semana con puente, y Korra contaba los minutos.

—Dedicaré el sábado a dormir. Me muero de ganas. Dormir sólo cuatro o cinco horas está acabando conmigo. Después, no sé qué haré. —Se encogió de hombros—Tengo que desempacar algunas cosas. Tal vez vea una película.

—Se me ocurre una idea.

Sato arqueó las cejas, con gesto expectante.

—Mis padres organizan una comida al aire libre. Casi siempre llueve, pero creo que este año tendremos buen tiempo. Es muy informal, la gente entra y sale durante todo el día. ¿Por qué no vienes? Puedes comer algo, conocer a algunas personas, ver mi rostro sonriente y, si te aburres, te marchas cuando te apetezca. —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Korra como un torrente y, cuando acabó, se mordió el labio inferior, esperando una respuesta.

La expresión de Asami se dulcificó.

—Es muy amable de tu parte invitarme, Korra. Gracias. ¿Puedo decir "quizá" y dejarlo en el aire?

Era la respuesta que Korra suponía. Le habría sorprendido que Asami aceptara abiertamente. Pero se había atrevido a formular la invitación y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

—Por supuesto, te daré la dirección por la mañana.

Acabaron de cenar, tras compartir la comida y robar bocados del plato ajeno como si llevaran años haciéndolo. Al concluir, la mayor de ellas levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza y bostezó en alto.

Korra se fijó en la pálida piel de su estómago que quedó al descubierto, pero apartó la vista enseguida.

— ¿Qué me dices? —Preguntó Asami— ¿Lista para volver al trabajo?

—Todo lo lista que se puede estar a las nueve y media de la noche.

—Ése es el espíritu que me gusta. Quiero enviar este informe a Tenzin por correo electrónico para que lo encuentre en su ordenador cuando llegue mañana. No nos cree capaces de conseguirlo. Vamos a hacer que se caiga de espaldas. ¿Te parece?

A Korra le hizo gracia el tono infantil que utilizo Asami.

—Por supuesto.

El día de Korra mejoraba, pasaría horas extras con su jefa a solas sin el ruido e interrupciones de la empresa, se había armado de valor para invitarla a la comida familiar y después más tarde tendría una pelea que estaba segura de ganar. No podía ser más feliz esa noche.

* * *

 **Hola gracias por dejar Reviews me encanta leer lo que piensan sobre la historia y saber sus opiniones o teorias de lo que pasará :) habia leido antes que un lindo comentario siempre alegra al escritor y es totalmente cierto ;) ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Hola, correcto Mako solo será un muy buen amigo solo eso ;) Gracias por leer._

 **Ruha:** _Hola! jaja con eres tu la quien me envicio xD jajaja siendo jajaja ¡gracias! oh si ya me habia enterado que FF regresara hasta Agosto u.u ni modo a esperar jaja valdra la pena, quiero confiar en eso jaja. Saludos_

 **:** _Hi bienvenida jaja espero que te guste este capitulo y descuida lo mas probable es que actualice una vez por semana :) la espera no sera mucha. Saludos Gracias por leer._

 **Marydekuga:** _Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo ;)_

 **DjPuma13g:** _Hola gracias espero que te guste este capitulo al igual que a ti me agrada ese par xD asi que pronto veremos más de ese par de amigas_

 **Murasakii-11:** _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer_

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** _Me agrado mucho la idea (espontanea) que tuve al hacer que Korra fuera una peleadora y al ver que a muchos les gusto creo que si habra mas escenas de ella peleando ;) espero te guste este nuevo episodio. Gracias por leer y comentar_

 **sasori01:** _Hola! gracias sasori no suelo tardar y si lo hiciera siempre habra una razón para que lo haga :) espero te guste este capitulo. Saludos._

 **Obini:** _Que bien que te haya gustado gracias n_n espero te guste este nuevo capitulo._

 **Zakuro Hatsune:** _Gracias esta vez lo hice más largo xD o por lo menos creo que es lo más largo que e subido sino fuera tan vergonzosa te mandaria el MP xD_

 **zebra:** _Hola gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, jaja correcto es el primer paso._

 **Andy1289:** _Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer ;) espero que te agrade este capitulo._


	7. Capítulo 7: Fiesta Familiar

—La espera fue mucha señores y señoritas pero como me lo pidieron y estoy aquí para complacer, nuevamente la ¡ _Avatar_ está de regreso! —anuncio Sokka. — En esta ocasión enfrentándose a _Amon._

Ambos peladores salieron al mismo tiempo, el par no dejaba de verse, estudiándose mutuamente como si haciendo eso descubrirían sus debilidades. — ¡comiencen!

 _Amon_ se aproximó a Korra cuidadosamente, con la concentración y la precisión de un luchador profesional. Su puño voló a la cara de la morena con una velocidad increíble, pero ella lo esquivo, embistiendo con su hombro a su contrincante, utilizando toda su fuerza.

—Esto se va a poner bastante interesante — pensó _Amon._

Cayeron contra el escritorio donde se encontraba el presentador. ÉL agarró a Korra con sus brazos, empujándola contra el piso. Se enfrentaron en el piso por un momento, pero luego _Amon_ ganó terreno, posicionándose para poder darle algunos puñetazos a ella, mientras la ojiazul estaba atrapada debajo de él en el piso. Cubrió su cara no quería que esos golpes dejaran huella de esta pelea. En la sala se oyó un llanto de dolor por parte del contrincante de la chica, los espectadores no dejaban de gritar el sobrenombre de ella al ver a Korra abalanzándose sobre él, golpeándolo puño tras puño en un lado de su cabeza. _Amon_ cayó al suelo, para luego ponerse de pie desorientado y sangrando. La _avatar_ lo observó por un momento, para luego atacar otra vez, usando toda su fuerza. _Amon_ lo esquivó una vez, consiguiendo golpearla en la mandíbula con sus nudillos.

Korra sonrió. —Esa fue tu oportunidad.

Sokka no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Korra había dejado que el matón de Noatak la golpeara. Ella lo estaba disfrutando. Jamás había visto a Korra pelear así, era un poco atemorizante verla de esa forma.

Con el gruñido molesto de _Amon_ en el fondo, Korra terminó de rematarlo, depositando su codo en el centro del rostro de este, dejándolo fuera de juego antes de que golpeara el suelo. Todos vieron su cuerpo rebotar en el suelo. La pelea había acabado.

— ¡Se terminó!… la avatar Korra es nuevamente la ganadora

El lugar en el que encontraba la chica estaba a reventar cada uno de esas personas gritaba su apodo, y eso no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario —Bien amigos ya conocen la salida, no me hagan ir para allá—decía Sokka por el micrófono.

—Iré al vestidor —La chica le aviso a Sokka. —No tardo.

El vestidor era solo un cuarto al fondo de la sala donde ahí la peleadora podía cambiarse para enfrentar a su rival. Había un espejo no muy grande, un baño pequeño, un locker para que guardara sus pertenencias y una banca para esperar oír su nombre y saliera.

— ¡dios! —Bolin grito, viendo la sangre que tenía la ropa de Korra—. ¿Estás bien? —La tomó por los hombros y examinó su rostro.

—Estoy bien. Tan solo otro día en la oficina. —dijo limpiándose el rostro con un trapo.

— ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? —Finalmente preguntó Bolin.

Korra desapareció en el cuarto de baño junto con su maleta. La ducha se encendió.

—Esta bien, Bo. —grito para que la escuchara su amigo.

—No lo estas acaso ¿no te viste?

Korra sonrió. —No es mi sangre, así que tranquilízate.

La morena salió del baño ya cambiada con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de manga larga azul claro y con sus botas preferidas, la única evidencia de la pelea era una pequeña marca roja en su pómulo, debajo de su ojo derecho.

— ¿Repíteme de nuevo por estoy aquí?

—Porque eres el único que sabe de estas peleas y no quieres que salga herida y siempre que puedes me acompañas. Eres único en tu clase. —dijo sonriendo.

—cierto muy cierto.

—Ahora vamos, Sokka me debe dinero, después nos largamos de aquí.

—dios… si tus padres se enteran que te estoy ayudando me mataran junto contigo o lo peor la señora Senna no me volverá dejar comer sus ricos platillos.

El par de amigos salen del cuarto y dirigen su vista a hacia el hombre mayar que estaba limpiando el área de combate; Como siempre al final de una pelea de Korra termina el piso con marcas de sangre.

— ¡Hey! —dice Korra. — ¿iras a la comida mañana? Tu dulce hermana y su marido ya confirmaron

—jamás me perdería esa barbacoa, ¿y tú chico? Supongo que esa comida es tu recompensa por acompañar a esta loca señorita

—Claro fue una de mis condiciones para ser su saco de boxeo personal —alzo su pulgar—

—Bien pensando Bolin —los chicos rieron—

—Bueno ya es tarde sabes lo que quiero

—Si tu dinero está en el escritorio —lo señala.

—Excelente, vámonos Bo. —El chico la sigue.

—Oye Korra jamás…

—Si jamás nos vimos. Hasta mañana

Bolin y Korra salen del edificio para dirigirse al garaje encontrándose de frente con su medio de transporte: una motocicleta _harley davidson_ negra.

—Ahí está mi bebé

—Para la próxima yo traeré mi vehículo

—Perdona olvide que vendrías conmigo de haberlo sabido traigo el auto.

Su amigo no le tenía miedo a las motos sino más bien a la forma de conducir de Korra, aun recordaba la primera vez que subió a aquella motocicleta, pensó que moriría sin haber conocido el amor.

—de acuerdo pero por todos los dioses no vayas tan rápido ¿está bien?

—Espero que disfrutes del viaje. —Le paso su casco.

* * *

Asami Sato no estaba acostumbrada a dejarse dominar por los nervios. Se había empleado a fondo para erradicar esa sensación de su fuero interno y casi nunca la experimentaba. Pero en ese momento, sentada en su BMW negro en la calle donde viven los padres de su empleada, donde había tenido la suerte de encontrar un sitio para aparcar, contempló la fila de coches aparcados en la misma calle y se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo ella allí.

No le parecía buena idea establecer relaciones personales con los empleados, era algo que nunca había hecho. Creaba problemas a largo plazo, así que siempre lo había evitado como el fuego. Pero había algo en la expresión de Korra cuando la invitó... algo en aquellos malditos ojos azules tan... cálido y seductor que Asami no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Esa noche antes de irse Korra deslizó la dirección en su mesa, dejándola encima del informe que estaba leyendo. No dijo nada; se limitó a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo. ¡Le había guiñado un ojo!

Y allí estaba. La comida debía de ser todo un acontecimiento, pues oía el bullicio desde el final de la calle. Sopesó sus opciones mientras miraba la botella de vino en el asiento del acompañante. Si se marchaba en aquel momento, Korra jamás sabría que había llegado hasta allí. Y no tendría que enfrentarse al nerviosismo, la incomodidad o la incertidumbre que nublaban sus ideas. No tendría que conocer a los miembros de la familia de la morena ni vería a su secretaria con ropa informal, relajada y sonriente. Sí, eso era lo más acertado. ¡Irse sin pensarlo más! ¡Ya!

—Maldición —suspiró, cogió la botella y abrió la puerta del coche.

Tras comprobar su reflejo en la ventanilla del coche, se atusó un mechón de cabello suelto, esperando haber escogido la ropa apropiada. Había optado por la sencillez: vaqueros, una camiseta rosa pálido de escote redondo y manga larga por si refrescaba, y zapatos negros informales. Se arreglo el cabello otra vez, suspiró y se dirigió hacia el ruido que salía del jardín trasero del número 77.

Hacía un bonito día, con una temperatura de entre 20º y 25º, algo poco habitual en aquella época del año, según había visto Asami en las predicciones meteorológicas. Sin duda, habían tenido suerte. El cielo era azul y despejado, y soplaba una suave brisa que agitaba las hojas tiernas de los árboles. Sato respiró a fondo, saboreando el aire fresco después de tantos días seguidos de encierro.

Asami vio _alegrías_ de la casa y _petunias_ de diferentes colores y recordó lo mucho que a su madre le gustaba plantar flores.

Una mujer mayor, arrodillada, con los guantes de jardinería manchados de tierra, la saludó al pasar:

—Bonito día, ¿verdad? —comentó.

—Precioso —respondió, pensando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que sería agradable vivir en una de aquellas casitas y plantar flores todas las primaveras.

La casa de los padres de Korra era grande, de alegre color amarillo, con persianas y molduras blancas. Las puertas delantera y trasera del garaje estaban abiertas y, a través de ellas vio a una multitud de gente en el jardín de atrás. El recortado césped era brillante y verde, producto de los abonos químicos o del trabajo de un propietario jubilado. En la lisa negrura del camino no había ni una brizna de hierba. Tres macetas con hermosos _geranios_ rojos adornaban los sencillos escalones de cemento de la entrada. Era una casa de cuento de hadas: limpia, cálida y acogedora.

Cruzar el garaje y entrar en el jardín trasero era como ingresar en una gigantesca fiesta universitaria. En algún lado retumbaban sones de música rock, y debía de haber unas treinta personas hablando, comiendo y bebiendo. El ambiente era agradable, y los invitados, felices, charlaban y reían.

Asami permaneció a un lado, sonriendo. Localizó a Korra enseguida; de hecho, le sorprendió encontrarla tan enseguida, como si Korra llevara una especie de buscador para que ella pudiera encontrarla. Estaba junto a la parrilla, en el medio del jardín. La rodeaban vaharadas de humo de hamburguesas, y se rió con una carcajada musical que llenó el jardín. A su lado un señor mayor empuñaba una espátula mientras le hablaba. Asami se dio cuenta al instante de que era el padre de esta, y el vínculo evidente entre ambos la puso triste. Ella nunca había estado tan compenetrada con su padre.

Los vaqueros de Korra ceñían sus caderas suavemente, y Asami trató de apartar la vista del trasero de su secretaria, sin éxito. Se fijó en la camiseta blanca y en los destellos que el sol arrancaba a sus cabellos castaños, y reprimió un suspiro. Hacía tiempo que había admitido que Korra le parecía muy atractiva.

Incluso se permitió alentar un par de fantasías sobre ella. Pero contemplarla al otro lado del jardín sin que ella se diese cuenta le aceleró el corazón, cosa que no le gustaba nada. De hecho, su nerviosismo se disparó.

—Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea—pensó con cierta pena. Si se marchaba en aquel momento, podría escabullirse sin ser vista. Al fin y al cabo, nadie la conocía, y Korra aún no la había visto. Como si se tratara de una pista, Korra se volvió hacia Asami, la miró a los ojos y se le iluminó la cara. Dijo algo al jefe de la parrilla, que también la miró, y luego se acercó a ella.

La empresaria se movió, incómoda, refunfuñando para sí por la imposibilidad de escapar.

—Has venido —dijo Korra, acercándose a ella. Su voz rebosaba entusiasmo.

—Sí. —Asami le ofreció la botella de vino.

—No tenías por qué molestarte. Gracias.

Korra aceptó la botella, y ambas se miraron, sonriendo, durante unos segundos. Estaban muy cerca, y Asami agradeció que sus zapatos tuviesen un poco de tacón mientras que Korra llevaba zapatillas deportivas.

— ¡Vaya fiesta! —exclamó Sato.

Korra soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Me alegro de verte. Ven. Quiero presentarte a algunas personas. —Cogió a Asami por la muñeca y la llevó hacia el grupo de gente.

En las seis semanas que llevaban trabajando juntas, Asami no había visto que Korra fuese reservada o tímida ni había percibido en ella signos de retraimiento. Pero en su ambiente, en medio de una congregación de personas que conocía, era aún más expansiva, cariñosa y dulce. Asami, trotando tras ella como un cachorrillo perdido, disfrutaba viéndola charlar con la gente. Cautivaba a las personas mayores, los niños la seguían como si fuera el flautista de Hamelín, e incluso la pareja de perros tiraban de sus correas para que los rascase y los acariciase. Korra complacía a todo el mundo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se detuvieron ante la fila de neveras que había en la terraza.

— ¿Qué te apetece? —Preguntó, alzando el vino—. ¿Abro la botella? ¿Prefieres una cerveza?—Sonrió—

Asami se rio.

—Una cerveza me vendría bien, gracias.

— ¿Labatt? ¿Coors? ¿Light? ¿Negra?

— ¡Cuánto para elegir! ¿Tendrías una light?

Korra secó el agua helada que cubría la botella.

—Ya veo que cuidas la figura. —Le guiñó un ojo a Asami y la llevó hacia la parrilla.

"Me ha vuelto a guiñar el ojo". —dijo para sí. Asami cabeceó, con una sonrisa incrédula, mientras seguía a Korra.

—Eh, papá —dijo Korra al hombre que preparaba hamburguesas con gran destreza—Ella es Asami Sato.

Asami, mi padre, Tonraq.

Asami estrechó la mano del hombre. Él la apretó firmemente, con una mano grande y encallecida.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor.

—Tonraq, por favor. Lo de señor me hace sentir viejo. Yo también me alegro de conocerla.

Tonraq era alto, entre 1,80 y 1,83 de estatura, al filo de los sesenta años. Algunos cabellos blancos. Daba la impresión de haber disfrutado de muy buena forma física de joven, llevaba un delantal de _Kiss the Cook_. Cuando sonreía, se acentuaban las patas de gallo que rodeaban sus ojos azules, lo cual sugería que sonreía a menudo. — "Los ojos de Korra también se rodearán de arrugas cuando sea mayor." — La idea la cogió desprevenida, y Asami parpadeó varias veces para apartarla de la mente.

—Su jardín es precioso —comentó con sinceridad.

Resultaba difícil verlo todo con tanta gente, pero el jardín trasero parecía tan limpio y bien cuidado como el delantero; no era enorme, pero tenía suficiente amplitud. En un bancal de madera pintado de alegres colores, junto a la parte de atrás de la casa, había maceteros con los mismos _geranios_ rojos que adornaban los escalones de la entrada. Los niños se apiñaban alrededor de un columpio multicolor, en un rincón. En otro extremo había un pequeño cobertizo de aluminio en forma de granero.

—Gracias. Mi único mérito es la hierba. La experta en flores es mi esposa. —bebió un trago de cerveza de la botella que había junto a la parrilla.

—Hablando de... —Los ojos de Korra se posaron en una mujer mayor que se acercaba con una bandeja vacía.

Asami se había dado cuenta al instante de que Tonraq era el padre de su empleada, pero el parecido familiar no era nada comparado con el que había entre Korra y su madre. La mujer que caminaba hacia ellas era exactamente igual a como Asami imaginaba a Korra con 55 años. Hasta el punto de que Asami tardó en reaccionar cuando la señora le pasó la bandeja a su marido.

Después de que Korra las presentara, Senna estrechó la mano de Asami como solían hacerlo las señoras de toda la vida, con delicadeza.

—Encantada de conocerte, Asami. Korra me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Asami miró a Korra.

— ¿Debería preocuparme?

Senna se rio.

—Oh no, en absoluto. Le encanta trabajar contigo.

—Es una secretaria estupenda. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerla. — Se emocionó al notar el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Korra y bebió un sorbo de cerveza para disimular una sonrisa.

Senna levantó la bandeja, repleta de hamburguesas de varios tamaños y texturas, y se dirigió a la terraza, donde había una mesa llena de comida para que los invitados se sirvieran.

—Tu madre es muy guapa —comentó Asami a Korra.

— ¿Has dicho que mi madre es guapa? ¿Delante de mí? ¿En mi propia casa?

—Por Dios, baja la voz. Te va a oír.

—Si no me ha oído ya, voy a contárselo. —Korra volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa y gritó—: Mamá, Asami cree...

Cuando la ingeniera se dio cuenta de que Korra estaba a punto de ponerla en evidencia. Asami, horrorizada, reaccionó sin pensar. Le tapó la boca con la mano. No se podía saber quién estaba más sorprendida, pero Asami se había acercado más a ella y susurró al oído de Korra:

—Soy una invitada en tu casa. ¡No puedes avergonzarme!

Korra murmuró algo que su jefa no entendió.

—Sí retiro la mano, ¿prometes no gritar? Korra asintió y Asami empezó a retirar la mano.

—Mamá, Asami...

Asami aplastó la mano contra la boca de Korra, cuyo cuerpo se sacudió debido a las carcajadas reprimidas.

—Eres una mentirosa patológica —gruñó Asami.

Korra comenzó a lamerle la mano con lentos lengüetazos, en un evidente intento de darle asco. Asami entrecerró los ojos y acercó la boca al oído de Korra:

—Oh, sí, sigue haciéndolo. Me encanta, cariño. —Korra frenó en seco y entonces fue Asami la que se rió.

—De acuerdo —dijo, más calmada—. ¿Vas a portarte bien?

Korra asintió. Asami retiro su mano.

—Sobre lo de mi mamá, me lo han dicho muchas veces. —dijo para quitar el silencio incómodo.

— ¡Hola, bajita! —El saludo fue acompañado por un leve golpe en la cabeza de Korra, que trató de torcer el gesto, pero Asami se dio cuenta de que le hacía gracia. Korra dio un codazo al tipo con un cuerpo claramente fuerte y altísimo que estaba tras ella, cuyo cabello era de color negro.

—Cállate, larguirucho —se burló Korra.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó el joven, tendiendo la mano a Asami—. ¿Tu última novia?

Asami lo saludó con un firme apretón.

—Su última jefa —corrigió.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —El joven se puso pálido y miró a Korra, tratando de disculparse—: Lo siento, Ko. Yo... no sabía... ella es...debería... mierda.

—No pasa nada. Asami estupenda.

— ¿Sí? ¿estupenda en todos los sentidos?

—Es estupenda en todos los sentidos.

—Ya. Genial.

Korra se volvió hacia Asami y presentó al avergonzado joven como amigo de la infancia de Kuvira por lo tanto también suyo. Iroh.

Tras intercambiar los comentarios corteses de rigor, Asami preguntó:

— ¿Bajita?

— ¡Ooooh! —Korra se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Iroh se rió.

—De acuerdo. Ahí va la explicación. Nuestra pequeña Korra fue una flor tardía y le costó desarrollarse. Kuv y yo crecimos muy rápido. Yo alcance mi actual estatura 1,75 a los quince años. E incluso Kuv, ¿cuánto mide? ¿1,73? —Miró a Korra, que asintió—. En la adolescencia todos éramos altos y flacos. Excepto ella. Apenas mide 1,70—Se rió, pero en sus ojos brillaba el afecto hacia su amiga.

—Me llevó tiempo —dijo Korra en defensa propia, con las mejillas de nuevo cubiertas de rubor. Y explicó a Asami—: Perdí peso y crecí ocho centímetros desde que empecé hasta que acabé el instituto. —Miró a Iroh y añadió, sacando la lengua—: ¡Para que te enteres!

—Y te quedaste en 1.70. No eres bajita en términos generales, pero sí entre nuestros amigos.

Korra le dio un manotazo.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que meterte conmigo?

—No se me ocurre nada más divertido, Bajita —respondió en tono burlón.

—Es la historia de mi vida.

Al presenciar el intercambio de bromas entre el par, Asami se conmovió.

Korra empujó a su casi hermano.

—Lárgate, larguirucho. No te necesitamos.

—Bien. Tengo mucho que ofrecer. Encantado de conocerte, Asami. Seguro que volvemos a vernos. Mantenla a raya.

—Lo intentaré. —se rió.

— ¿Te apetece otra cerveza? —preguntó.

Asami asintió, sorprendida por lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

—Creo que sí. ¿Tomas otra conmigo?

—De acuerdo, pero debo controlarme. Tengo intolerancia al alcohol.

Asami la miró con aire incrédulo.

Mientras iban hacia las neveras, a Korra la pararon unas tres veces varios vecinos que querían saludarla. Hubo presentaciones (a Korra se le daban de maravilla) y Asami estrechó manos y sonrió cortésmente, sabiendo que jamás recordaría los nombres.

— ¡Tía Korra! —Gritó una vocecita desde el columpio—. ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Korra sonrió y saludó a los niños con la mano.

—Ahora no, cariño. Después, ¿ok?

— ¿Tu sobrino? —preguntó Asami.

Korra negó.

—Son los nietos de Katara y Aang. Cuando iba con Katara estaban ahí así que jugaba con ellos para entretenerlos.

Asami se rió con ternura.

Korra saludó a nuevos invitados.

—No tienes por qué estar conmigo todo el tiempo —dijo—. Veo que mucha gente quiere hablar contigo. Ya soy mayorcita. Me las arreglaré.

Korra la miró.

—La verdad es que estoy muy bien así. Al menos hasta que mi madre venga a buscarme. Me gustaría quedarme contigo, si no te importa.

Asami sostuvo la mirada de Korra.

—No me importa nada. —Y bebió la cerveza.

Kuvira refunfuñó mientras aparcaba el coche a una manzana de la casa de los padres de su amiga. Tenía intención de llegar dos horas antes, pero se había quedado dormida después de la agitada noche del sábado. Saltó del vehículo después de mirarse en el espejo retrovisor y atusar el cabello detrás de las orejas. Cogió el paquete de doce cervezas _Heineken_ para el señor Tonraq y el ramo de margaritas para la señora y se echó a andar silbando una cancioncilla, deseosa de ver a Korra ya que la ida al bar se había cancelado por cuestiones laborales.

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa vio una figura que se dirigía al mismo lugar. Kuvira se quedó mirándolo e intentando descubrir la identidad del recién llegado; de pronto, la figura habló, confirmando sus sospechas.

— ¿Kuvira?

— ¿Bolin?

Kuvira dejó los bultos en el suelo para abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Korra no me dijo que venias!

—Vamos —dijo Bolin, cargando las cervezas de su amiga—. Estaba a punto de entrar.

Kuv entró en la casa por la puerta principal, en vez de hacerlo por el garaje. Quería saludar primero a Senna y sabía que seguramente la encontraría en la cocina. Y acertó: en medio de un enjambre de mujeres vio a Senna ante el fregadero.

—Hola, Doña Fabulosa.

Senna dio un respingo, pero enseguida se rió. Se limpió las manos en el paño. —Miró a Kuvira, encantada—. Hola. Me alegro de verte, cariño.

Kuv ofreció las flores.

—Para usted.

—Oh, no hace falta que me traigas flores tan a menudo. — Senna la abrazó—. Tienes cosas más importantes en que gastar el dinero.

Kuv no hizo caso a la habitual regañina.

—Eres demasiado buena con nosotros —dijo Senna, reparando entonces en la segunda figura que estaba en la entrada y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo—: ¡Bolin!

—Qué bueno que estas aquí, hay un montón de comida para ti.

—Siempre es un placer comer sus platillos señora.

— ¿y Korra está aquí?

Senna abrió el frigorífico y sacó una enorme tazón con ensalada. Señaló la ventana con la barbilla y respondió:

—Está ahí fuera con su nueva jefa. Una mujer muy agradable. La última vez que las vi estaban hablando con Tonraq junto a la parrilla.

A Kuv se le encogió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona de la que hablaba. "¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?" Durante unos segundos la dominó el resentimiento, pero hizo un pacto consigo misma, comprometiéndose a ser educada por respeto a los padres de su amiga.

—Kuvira, cariño, ¿puedes llevar esto fuera? —Senna le entregó la enorme ensaladera, tras colocar sobre ella unas gigantescas pinzas de plástico.

—Claro. —Kuv ladeó la cabeza para que Bolin la siguiera.

Vio a Korra con "aquella mujer" inmediatamente. Estaban tomando cerveza muy juntas, lo cual hizo rechinar los dientes a Kuvira. Se las veía muy contentas, como si estuvieran solas en el mundo. En medio de la multitud Kuv distinguió los cabellos castaños de la morena que se agitaban cuando asentía, y cómo se reía esta de los comentarios de Sato. Dejó la ensaladera sobre una mesa y las miró con ojos encendidos. Era raro que Korra no hablara con todo el mundo y que permaneciera con una sola persona durante la fiesta de sus padres. "Tal vez le resulte mal dejar a la bruja sola en una fiesta en la que no conoce a nadie. Pero ¿por qué la ha invitado?"

— ¡Diablos! —La voz de Bolin la arrancó de su ensueño—. ¿Qué hace Asami aquí?

— Es la jefa de Korra ¿La conoces? —preguntó.

—Claro.

— ¡No me digas!

Kuv lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Vamos, saludémosla para que nos digan de donde se conocen.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia las dos mujeres, Kuvira a punto estuvo de reírse ante las expresiones opuestas de ambas. Korra sonrió a Kuv y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Bolin. Asami sonrió automáticamente, reflejando la alegría de Korra, pero al seguir la mirada de la joven y ver a Kuvira, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

— ¡Bo! es bueno saber que continuas vivo —dijo Korra entre chillidos infantiles, colgándose del cuello de su amigo.

Al parecer el viaje en moto no le gusto para nada y se bajó de ese "transporte del demonio" como lo había nombrado. Tomo la decisión de ir a su casa en taxi.

Bolin alzó a Korra y la hizo girar a su alrededor; luego, la dejó en el suelo y le reclamo su forma de conducir nuevamente en ningún momento soltó a Korra; los dos amigos componían un retrato adorable juntos. Al menos eso pensó Kuvira.

Asami parecía menos entusiasmada, sorprendida al ver a Bolin en el mismo lugar que ella. Mientras bebía su cerveza, contempló el cariñoso saludo con una leve expresión de fastidio que denotaba perplejidad, como si tratase de averiguar algo.

Los ojos verdes de Bolin se clavaron en Asami y sonrió,

—Hola Asami —La abrazo.

— ¿¡Se conocen!? —Korra hablo sorprendida

—Sí, Asami era la esposa de mi hermano

—Jamás pensé que conocieras a Korra. —Asami se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo que Bolin mencionara algo sobre como había descripto a su empleada cuando hablo con él.

—Bolin y yo nos conocimos en el gym, te hable de él hace unos días—explicó Korra.

—Correcto —repuso Bo, quitándole importancia.

—Vaya —En el rostro de Asami se dibujó una enorme sonrisa incrédula—."Entonces Korra tuvo un par de citas con Bo". —pensó la empresaria.

Comentó Korra, riéndose—. ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!

Kuvira puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento hablaba Bolin con Asami sobre su hermano y la esposa de este, un tema del que Korra y Kuvira solo se limitaban a escuchar.

—Eh —exclamó Kuvira, dirigiéndose a Korra—. Me entere que su intensiva sesión de trabajo nocturno valió la pena.

La mirada de Korra oscilaba entre Kuvira y la pareja que hablaban.

—Trabajamos mucho para darle lo que quería.

Kuv hizo otro intento:

—Eh, ¿le gustaría beber algo?

Todas respondieron que sí.

—Ko, ¿me echas una mano?

Korra pareció dubitativa durante una fracción de segundo, pero acompañó a Kuvira hasta las neveras.

—Asami bebe cerveza light —explicó cuando Kuv cogió cuatro cervezas normales.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, cogiendo una cerveza light y dándosela a la ojiazul—. Parece que se llevan muy bien —comentó, esperando que la amargura que sentía no se reflejase en su voz.

—Pues sí. —Korra no dijo nada más mientras se dirigían hacia los otros dos, sin apartar los ojos de Asami.

Kuvira reprimió una exclamación de fastidio. Asami le sonrió cuando esta le ofreció la cerveza, y luego reanudó la conversación con Bo.

Korra parpadeó varias veces y bebió un buen trago de cerveza.

Cuando Kuvira se disponía a hablar con Korra, Asami preguntó dónde estaba el cuarto de baño, y la oportunidad de estar a solas con la ingeniera relajó el rostro de Korra.

—Te lo enseñaré —dijo Korra, pero cuando se alejaban su padre la llamó.

Korra, con aire frustrado, señaló la casa, indicándole cómo ir al baño. Asami le dio su cerveza y se marchó, mientras Korra se acercaba a la parrilla.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Bolin, bebiendo un trago de cerveza—. Me sorprendió saber que Asami y Korra fueran amigas

—Si tú lo dices... —replicó Kuvira.

—No te cae bien. ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—Ya, te refieres a la historia de siempre. —Miró a Kuvira a los ojos—. Es porque a Korra le cae bien. Ya has visto lo bien que se llevaban, ¿no?

Kuvira se mostró indignada.

—Eso es absurdo.

— ¿Absurdo? Tal vez. ¿Cierto? Sin duda.

Kuvira le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— ¡Por favor! Sé que llevas años empeñada en acaparar a la encantadora y preciosa Korra. No es nada nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿No? Venga, Kuvira.

—Olvídalo.

—Tranquila. Debemos comenzar por admitir las cosas. Es útil para tú estabilidad mental.

—Lo digo en serio. —Kuvira estaba a punto de estallar. Odiaba aquella facilidad de Bolin para ponerla delante del espejo. Siempre lo hacía—. Déjalo de una vez.

Bolin alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—De acuerdo. Yo sólo digo lo que veo. Nada más.

Ambos sabían por experiencia cómo acabar con ese tipo de discusiones. Volverían sobre el asunto, a Kuv no le quedaba duda. Siempre lo hacían. Para fastidiarlo aún más, Korra miró hacia ellas, y su amigo la llamó. Kuvira acercó la botella a los labios mientras contemplaba a Korra cruzando el jardín, con la camiseta ciñéndole las curvas y los vaqueros que parecían hechos a medida. Korra era única. Kuvira la miró, rezando para que su amiga se diera cuenta y le devolviera la mirada; pero no lo hizo, sino que se dirigió a Bo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Korra.

—Ko, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estupenda te lo dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Bolin puso cara de alivio.

—Genial.

Korra dudó un instante.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que decir nada a nadie ¿verdad? Bolin

El chico bebió un trago de cerveza y comentó, en tono inocente:

—Lo sé, descuida es nuestro secreto.

—De acuerdo.

Asami salió de la casa, acompañada por Senna. Ambas saludaron a los tres amigos de lejos.

—Korra, cariño —la llamó su madre—. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme un minuto?

—Claro, mamá —gruñó Korra.

Kuv, consciente de que Bolin estaba deseando descubrir el menor detalle que apoyara su teoría favorita, procuró no manifestar ninguna reacción cuando Korra se acercó a su jefa en las escaleras de la terraza. Ambas hablaron un momento, y Korra le dio su cerveza, acariciándole el brazo más de lo necesario.

Cuando se separaron, Korra se volvió para mirar a Asami. Kuvira conocía muy bien a la morena, y la emoción que vio reflejada en el rostro de su amiga al entrar a la casa era de felicidad.

Kuvira sintió una punzada de celos, pero la ignoró, miró a Bolin y le dio un codazo.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban?

—Cosas.

Poco después Asami y Bolin se enfrascaron de nuevo en la conversación. Kuvira, contenta al ver que su amiga y esa mujer no estaban de nuevo juntas, cogió otra cerveza de la nevera y se acercó a la parrilla para hablar con Tonraq y con otros dos vecinos.

De vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente al par de amigos para ver si Ko se les unía, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana de la cocina y vio a Korra con los ojos clavados en su jefa y en su amigo.

—Ko esa mujer no te conviene — pensó Kuv.

* * *

 **Hola a todos nuevamente les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review n_n Este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior espero les guste. Gracias por leer.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Hola gracias por comentar mmm solo dire que la paz nunca es duradera xD Saludos :)_

 **Love is wild animal Danirock:** _Hola, espero te guste este capitulo jaja concuerdo contigo :) ¡yeah larga vida al korrasami!_

 **Marydekuga:** _Hola_ gracias _por tomarte el tiempo de leer espero te guste el capitulo de este día_

 **Chikane12:** _Coqueteo que paso desapercibido por korra pero no para Asami xD Gracias por comentar que bueno que te este gustando._

 **Andy1289:** _Te diré que también me encanta leer escenas de celos me fascinan x3 espero que con este capitulo este claro los sentimientos de kuvira :) Gracias por leer_

 **Ruha:** _jajaja geniaal! un vicio más jaja oh si los días son eternos cuando estas esperando el regreso de algun manga tanto como los dos meses de esperar para que haya continuación del manga Citrus jaja en fin quien me envicia a algo tan bueno debo ser su amiga :)_

 **lay05:** _Hola gracias por leer espero te agrade este capitulo._

 **Obini:** _Hola gracias por leer en cuanto a tu pregunta la respuesta estara en el siguiente capitulo n_n I'm promise_

 **DjPuma13g:** _Hello :) en lo personal me gusta que el amor se de poco a poco que se vayan ganando el corazón de una a la otra con pequeños detalles, algún que otro coqueteo quizas por eso la historia va poco a poco que bueno que te guste gracias por comentar._

 **Tsunade koishiro:** _jajaja genial que se sienta ese apoyo a korra jaja gracias por comentar y leer :)_

 **catching RE:** _Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado._

 **Blanche Vest:** _jajaja maneras de korra para convencer a una persona "me veras más sonriente" jajaja igual korra me encanta su dulzura pero concuerdo Asami es Asami *o* Gracias y me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo._

 **sasori01:** _entiendo lo que me dices e de confesar que no lo habia meditado tanto pero si tengo algo en mente :) Gracias por comentar._


	8. Capítulo 8: Sentimientos

—No puedo creer que no mencionaras el hecho de que conoces a Korra—exclamo algo enojada la empresaria.

—Bueno yo no sabía de qué hablabas de ella específicamente ¿sabes cuantas "Korra" en el mundo hay?

— ¡Bromeas!

—Concéntrate el semáforo ya está en verde —dijo señalando con su dedo índice para que esta lo viera.

El par de amigos habían decidido irse de la fiesta temprano sin embargo si le preguntaran al chico este diría que fue secuestrado por su amiga ya que le debía responder unas cuentas preguntas; Por lo que Asami tuvo la idea de llevar a Bolin hasta su casa debido a que el muchacho vino por su cuenta y haciendo eso le daría la oportunidad de interrogarlo sin que él escapara.

—No le dijiste nada innecesario ¿verdad? —pregunto volviendo su vista al camino.

—Te refieres al hecho de que la encuentras atractiva

—Bolin —sus manos se aferraron más al volante.

—Asami puedes estar tranquila sabes que hoy me acabo de enterar que esa chica la que tiene _"ojos del color del mar, que te puedes hundir en ellos"_ es mi amiga Korra.

—Muy gracioso, solo respóndeme algo.

—Pregunta —dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

— ¿Son solo amigos? Supe que tuvieron un par de citas

— ¿celosa? Bolin no tenía que preguntar él ya sabía la respuesta con tan solo ver la actitud que estaba tomando Asami.

—Olvídalo. Me concentrare en el camino. Dejaremos esta charla.

Durante el trayecto no volvieron hablar el chico se entretenía buscando en la radio alguna estación decente para oír mientras que Asami las preguntas que tenía en la mente la estaban matando pero no quería darle a Bolin la satisfacción.

—" _salieron eso es un hecho, pero ¿hasta dónde llegaron? ¿Se llegaron a besar?_ _Bolin había probado esos labios ¿Cuántas citas fueron?"_.

—Oh esta canción me gusta —dijo él para dejar atrás el silencio. No obtuvo éxito.

— _"Solo no apartes la vista del camino. Piensa en otra cosa. Ya casi llegamos a su departamento"_ —Se repetía mentalmente la ojiverde.

Bolin opto por volver al tema principal.

—Korra y yo solo somos amigos no es de mí de quien debes preocuparte.

—Yo no estoy preocupada

—Bien —el menor dirigió su vista hacia la ventana

—Pero hipotéticamente si estuviera preocupada, cosa que no es así porque digo ella es solo mi asistente… ¿de quién debería preocuparme?

Bolin se rió. Asami golpeo el hombro de este

—Perdona, vamos admítelo es muy divertido lo que te está pasando.

—Para mi suerte hemos llegado a tu lindo hogar —La empresaria estaciono su automóvil en frente de un edificio, el vecindario no está del todo mal se podía observar que los vecinos se conocían entre sí. Bolin aparta el cinturón de seguridad y baja del vehículo, cierra la puerta y hace ademan de irse pero no sin antes reclinarse hacia la venta del copiloto.

—Sabias que tener sexo produce un aumento del 30% en los niveles de inmunoglobulina A

— ¿Qué?

—te protege del resfriado.

—Es tan lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mi salud pero ya te dije Korra es mi empleada no puede haber algo mas

—No puede, pero si quieres —le guiña un ojo— Gracias por traerme hermanita.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, oficina de Asami Sato. Soy Korra. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Hola, Korra. Soy Wu. ¿Está la señorita Sato? —La voz al otro lado del teléfono era agradable, pero el estado de ánimo de Korra no. Llevaba dos días fastidiada y lo odiaba, quizás porque no había peleado en ese tiempo o porque no podía estar a solas con su jefa últimamente. No sabía cuál era la verdadera razón.

—Espere un momento, señor, voy a ver.

Korra hizo esperar al hombre. Dio la vuelta y vio a Asami sentada ante su mesa, mirando por la ventana, igual que las últimas seis veces que la había mirado. Apretó el intercomunicador.

— ¿Asami? El señor Wu pregunta por ti en la línea uno. Asami no miró a Korra, pero agitó la mano como si espantase una mosca.

—Es una molestia. Dile que tengo una reunión y que deje un mensaje en mi buzón de voz, ¿quieres?

—Claro.

Korra, con el ceño fruncido, hizo lo que se le había pedido. Asami llevaba toda la mañana sin atender llamadas. Debía de haber un millón de mensajes en su buzón de voz. Korra se preguntó qué había ocurrido desde el día anterior. Tras el lunes festivo, habían regresado el martes y se habían metido de lleno en el trabajo. Tenzin llamó a Asami nada más llegar, seguramente para hablar del presupuesto, y Korra no la había vuelto a ver en todo el día. Desde entonces Asami se dedicaba a mirar al infinito.

Preocupada, Korra se levantó y fue hasta la puerta del despacho de su jefa. Llamó suavemente en el marco y preguntó, nerviosa:

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Asami la miró. No parecía enfadada ni disgustada, sólo... inactiva.

—Sí, muy bien.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Tenzin?

—Está entusiasmado.

— ¿De verdad?

Sato asintió.

—Gracias.

Se miraron durante un rato. Por fin, Korra bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Korra se disponía a marcharse, Asami habló:

—Korra, espera. Ayer apenas tuve ocasión de hablar contigo.

Quería darte las gracias por invitarme a la barbacoa. Lo pasé muy bien.

—De nada. Me alegré de que fueras. Mi madre te envía recuerdos. —Añadió con cautela—Siento no haberte visto antes de que te marcharas.

—Y yo lamento haberme ido sin despedirme. —Korra se encogió de hombros, pero Asami explicó—: Bolin dijo que tu madre te retendría el resto de la noche y que seguramente ni te enterarías de que no estábamos. —Mintió. La empresaria no queria que supiera la verdadera razón del porque se fueron juntos.

—"Pues sí que me enteré." Korra siguió sonriendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Asami se había marchado, trató de racionalizarlo. Ella no conocía a nadie. Bolin conocía solo a unos cuantos

Y se habían marchado. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Korra, tras escoger cuidadosamente las palabras, preguntó:

— ¿Te... dijo algo? Me refiero a Bo.

La sonrisa de Asami se ensanchó.

—Oh, sí. Ya sabes cómo es un completo parlanchín Es muy divertido.

—Sí que lo es. —Había un matiz de miedo en la respuesta de Korra, que se arrepintió casi al instante.

Asami la miró.

—Korra... ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

— ¿Qué? No, en absoluto. No pasa nada. De verdad.

Asami continuó mirándola, y Korra se puso nerviosa, sintiéndose completamente desnuda bajo aquella mirada. ¿Por qué las miradas directas de Asami siempre la hacían sentirse así? Se preguntaba la morena.

—De acuerdo —dijo, dando la conversación por concluida.

Korra se apresuró a regresar a su mesa.

—"¿Bolin le había dicho algo? " Korra se sentó y cerró los ojos, tratando de frenar el alud de sus pensamientos.

Korra cabeceó, con una mezcla de asombro y disgusto. Le rugía el estómago. Tomó una decisión repentina y llamó al trabajo de su amiga para hablar con ella.

— ¿Me invitas a comer? —pidió, en tono persuasivo.

—Primero dime qué llevas puesto —respondió Kuv, bajando la voz como siempre que coqueteaba de broma con Korra. Esta la imaginó arqueando las cejas con gesto sugerente.

—Una falda—contestó Korra con una sonrisa.

— ¿No será la azul marino que deja al descubierto muy bien tus piernas?

Korra se rió del tono exagerado de su amiga.

—La misma.

— ¡Ahora voy! —Colgó el teléfono de golpe, provocando las carcajadas de Korra. Kuvira siempre la animaba. Siempre.

* * *

—Así que... Bo y Asami la pasaron muy bien. —Kuv hincó el diente a su sándwich, contentísima. Estaban sentadas en la terraza de la oficina, disfrutando del sol que las envolvía. Soplaba una ligera brisa, pero resultaba agradable estar al aire libre.

A Korra se le encogió el estómago y suspiró. No era el tema del que quería seguir hablando, sobre todo con Kuvira.

—Sí, eso parece. Oye, ¿por qué no llevaste a la chica que conociste? —Esperaba que el cambio de tema no resultase tan descarado como sonó a sus propios oídos.

Al parecer sí que sonó, ya que Kuv la observó mientras masticaba.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿Con quién? ¿Con tu nueva conquista?

—Con Sato.

Korra cambio de postura, incómoda, bajó la vista y empezó a juguetear con su sándwich.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celosa.

— ¿Celosa? ¿De qué? —La protesta de Korra sonó demasiado vehemente a sus propios oídos. Quería salir corriendo y acabar aquella conversación de una vez.

—De que se marchara con Bolin.

—No sé de qué hablas. Bolin es hermano de su ex. ¿Recuerdas?

Sintió que los ojos verdes de Kuv la taladraban, pero se negó a levantar la vista y continuó comiendo, a pesar de que tenía el estómago cerrado. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Es tu jefa, Ko. Eso lo tienes claro, ¿verdad? No puede ocurrir nada. Te despedirían.

Korra miró por fin a Kuv con ojos encendidos que exigían la conclusión inmediata de la discusión.

—Te lo digo por tu propio bien —continuó la chica del lunar—. Hace años que te conozco y sé lo que ronda por tu cabeza. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en ocultármelo.

Korra desvió la vista, rechazando el contacto visual con Kuvira. Era la única arma que le quedaba. "Patética", pensó.

—Se rumorea que por su culpa despidieron a su última secretaria.

Korra giró en redondo y clavó los ojos en su mejor amiga.

—Quizá no le pareciera competente, Kuv.

—O quizá se la estuvo tirando, Korra —repuso Kuvira.

— ¡Por Dios, eso no me lo creo!

Kuvira alzó las manos, dándose por rendida.

—No digo que ocurriera, sólo que cabe la posibilidad.

Korra agitó la lengua en la boca, cada vez más enfadada.

—Me has preguntado qué significa Asami para mí. ¿Y para ti? ¿Qué rollo tienes con ella? Primero te empeñas en que es una mentirosa que se niega a reconocer su identidad y finge ser heterosexual, y ahora dices que se acostaba con sus subordinadas. Aclárate, Kuvira.

Kuvira dio otro mordisco al sándwich y no dijo nada.

Permanecieron calladas durante un buen rato. Cuando Korra se serenó, respiró a fondo y habló:

—No me preocupa Bolin y su relación con Asami sabes bien que él jamás intentaría algo con la ex de su hermano.

Kuvira asintió y habló con ternura:

—Lo que yo digo es que a Asami no la conoces del todo.

Era cierto. Korra odiaba reconocerlo, pero era verdad. ¿Qué sabía ella de su jefa, al fin y al cabo? "Apenas nada", susurró una vocecita.

—Me fastidia discutir contigo —afirmó —. ¿Hacemos las paces, por favor?

La morena exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir. Mejor respetamos nuestros puntos de vista, ¿te parece?

—Trato hecho.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Pero Kuvira no pudo aguantar más.

—Eh, ¿qué planes tienes para este fin de semana? ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?

—Claro —respondió Korra automáticamente. —Quedar con su amiga siempre resultaba divertido.

—podemos ver una película.

—Perfecto. —Korra sonrió.

Cuando Korra volvió al trabajo, Asami se había levantado y caminaba por el despacho hojeando una carpeta. Semejante cambio de actitud sorprendió a la ojiazul, que se detuvo en seco y la miró unos instantes antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Asami levantó la vista con una amplia sonrisa. Korra se fijó entonces en que esta tenía pómulos altos y bien dibujados y una dentadura perfecta. Asami fue hasta la puerta del despacho y dejó a la morena aún más atónita al pellizcarle la mejilla.

—Señorita Korra, las cosas empiezan a mejorar. Sin la menor duda están mejorando.

La euforia de Asami era contagiosa y al poco tiempo Korra también sonreía, con un cosquilleo en la mejilla que la había tocado.

—Cuéntame.

—Penma tiene una cita muy importante la semana próxima. Voy a acompañarla a ver al cliente. Y Bumi tiene otro de la misma categoría en su terreno. —La sonrisa de Asami iluminó el despacho—. Están moviéndose, Korra, ¿lo ves? Ya te lo dije. Se han puesto en marcha. Lo único que necesitaban era una patada en el trasero.

Sonó el teléfono antes de que Korra pudiese reaccionar ante el entusiasmo de su jefa y cogió la extensión de la oficina de su jefa presionando el botón de _altavoz_.

—Oficina de Asami Sato. Soy Korra. Dígame.

— ¡Dios, qué voz tan sexy tienes por teléfono!

En vez de alegrarse el oír la voz de su hermanito, el ánimo de Asami se desmoronó.

—Hola Bo, estas en altavoz ¿qué tal estás?

—Excelente. Hola Asami. Seré breve sobre nuestro juego no podre ayudarte.

—Bien descuida dudo que esta semana haya algo

—Ok genial una preocupación menos ¿Asami?

—Hola Bolin ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi hermano te agradece. Contarle tu desafortunada situación le hizo reír bastante

—Date por muerto Bo.

—Lo sé, las quiero chicas. Diviértanse

Bolin cuelga antes que hubiera un reclamo más.

— ¿Juego? —Pregunto Asami

—Me dirás ¿cuál es tu "desafortunada situación"?

Hubo silencio ninguna de las dos iba a ceder

—Volveré al trabajo. —le sonrió y se marchó de la oficina.

* * *

El sábado hizo un día fatal. Hacía frío y llovió alternativamente, saturando el ambiente de humedad, hasta el punto de que Korra cogió una sudadera.

— ¿No te gusta el clima? —Refunfuñó, poniéndose la sudadera verde por la cabeza—. Pues espera sentada, que ya cambiará. —Hablaba consigo misma.

Cogió una lata de cerveza Corona del refrigerador, metió una rodaja de lima en la abertura, la empujó con el dedo y agitó la lata para mezclar la lima con la cerveza, como le había enseñado Kuvira. Cogió también su Coca-Cola Light y se dirigió hacia el lugar del que procedía el ruido del televisor.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Korra, dando la cerveza a su amiga—. Preparada especialmente para ti.

Kuvira cogió la lata, con destellos de gratitud en sus verdes ojos. —No hay nada mejor que una cerveza ofrecida por una mujer hermosa. La vida es estupenda.

Bebió un trago y siguió viendo la televisión mientras Korra volvió a la cocina regresando con el tazón de palomitas en las manos.

A pesar del frío, el sudor se acumulaba sobre el labio superior de Kuvira. Tenía la camiseta roja pegada al cuerpo, y Korra admiró la ligera musculatura del torso no por primera vez de su amiga.

Aquella cualidad de su amiga provocaba un leve cosquilleo erótico a Korra; semejante vista le daba sed, así que bebió un trago de Coca-Cola.

Las puntas del pelo negro de Kuv estaban mojadas de sudor, y Korra pensaba que Asami y su amiga comparten el mismo color de cabello. Sin embargo el cabello de su jefa era único en su clase, o por lo menos ella así lo creía.

Kuvira sorprendió la mirada de Korra y entrecerró los ojos, con aire juguetón.

— ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Tu cabello.

— ¿ah sí? Que pasa con él

—Creo que pronto tendrás canas —bromeo la morena.

—Oye, no son tan vieja,

—Las canas también son sexys.

—Ahora dices eso porque no tienes.

—No cambiare de idea por llegar a tenerlas.

—Tonterías.

Korra se rió.

—Me conoces bien. No es justo.

—No puedes hacer nada al respecto, ahora ve la película está en la mejor parte.

—Kuvira…

Korra y Kuv se miraron.

— ¡Ya hemos visto esta película unas cinco veces!

—No.

—Si.

—Solo han sido tres veces.

—La gente jamás me creería si les digo que eres fan de las películas románticas.

—No lo divulgues. —la abrazó, lanzando un suspiro de placer que llegó a oídos de Korra. Korra intentó desprenderse, pero Kuvira la retuvo durante unos segundos antes de soltarla.

—Iré a preparar la cena —dijo Korra—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien.

Korra volvió.

— ¿Eh, Kuv? —Kuvira la miró con expectación—. Ya nos hacía falta pasar tiempo juntas.

La sonrisa de la joven _Beifong_ se llenó de cariño.

—estoy de acuerdo.

Más tarde, llenaron los estómagos de chuletas de cerdo, patatas y judías verdes, sentadas en el suelo mientras iban pasando de un canal a otro, sin detenerse nunca lo suficiente para ver ninguno de los programas. Kuvira disfrutaba de la compañía de Korra para ella eso era más que suficiente. Korra pensaba que Kuvira era la persona con la que se sentía más cómoda, incluso después de tanto tiempo de amistad.

— ¿Te quedaras a dormir?

— ¿Puedo quedarme? —contestó Kuv, quien dejó a un lado su plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—Siempre serás bienvenida aquí lo sabes.

—Es bueno oírlo

— ¿Has comido bien?

— ¡Válgame Dios! Si comiese aquí todas las noches, acabaría pesando ciento cincuenta kilos.

—Freí una chuleta extra, así que te la envolveré para que te la lleves y te la comas mañana o la semana próxima.

—Genial. Gracias.

Se acurrucaron entre cojines y se dispusieron a ver otra película, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro, como siempre, y disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Korra pensaba que era agradable vivir sola, pero no sentirse sola. La consolaba tener una amiga como Kuvira, alguien que la conocía muy bien y no exigía nada, para cenar o ver una película, alguien con la que podía mantener conversaciones profundas o permanecer en completo silencio.

— "Aunque no me disgustaría disfrutar de compañía en la cama de vez en cuando." — Torció el gesto, ante aquel pensamiento. Llevaba bastante tiempo sola y empezaba a notar que el espacio vacío de su corazón se ensanchaba.

Kuvira interrumpió el ensimismamiento de Korra al darse un golpecito en el muslo sin apartar los ojos de la película. Korra obedeció la orden muda, se movió y puso el pie izquierdo en el regazo de su amiga. Sin desviar los ojos de la pantalla en ningún momento, Kuvira le quitó el calcetín a Korra y se dedicó a darle un lento y firme masaje. Sus manos grandes eran fuertes y los dedos encontraban fácilmente los lugares que había que presionar y frotar, hasta el punto de que Korra apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

La morena tenía la impresión de que a Kuvira le gustaba agradecerle por hacerle la cena con masajes, puesto que se los ofrecía cuando estaban juntas. Sin embargo, Korra había hecho un pacto consigo misma: no reconocer cuánto le gustaban.

La joven _Beifong_ y la ojiazul hablaban de muchas cosas, desde política a dinero o sexo, pero se negaba a decirle a su amiga que sus masajes eran muy eróticos. En ese preciso instante a Korra le costaba no retorcerse de gusto, pero restregar el trasero contra los cojines del sofá era cosa suya y consecuencia de demasiadas noches sola.

"Reconócelo —siseó una vocecita—, llevas casi un año sin acostarte con nadie. El menor contacto te pone a cien."

La morena deseaba ser como tantas veces, ser como las mujeres que mantenían relaciones sexuales esporádicas, el sexo por el sexo y adiós. Sin duda, aliviaría la irritación casi constante que sentía últimamente. Si fuera así, sabía que podía acostarse con Kuv y llevarla a la cama. Diablos, o hacerlo con ella allí mismo, en el sofá. A Kuvira le gustaba el sexo casual; lo practicaba a menudo y contaba los mínimos detalles a Korra al día siguiente.

Pero Korra nunca había sido capaz de acostarse con alguien de quien no estuviese enamorada, y aunque quería a Kuvira con toda su alma, no la quería de esa manera. Suspiró. — "Es una lástima para las dos."

La voz de Kuv la interrumpió, y a Korra le sorprendió ver que la película se había parado sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Leíste el periódico esta mañana?

Korra parpadeó, intentando orientarse y apartar los pensamientos previos.

—Hummm, no. No tuve ocasión.

—Hubo una inauguración de un bar cerca de aquí

—Oh. —La morena no le dio importancia a esa noticia ya que no iba cambiar su bar habitual: _El clan_.

—Sí, Kya tendrá competencia este año.

Kuv apretó el botón del mando y la película continuó. Korra respiró hondo y se puso de lado, colocando el otro pie en el regazo de la mujer del lunar mientras se preguntaba por qué no mandaba todo a freír espárragos y echaba un polvo, pasando de las tonterías de la Pareja-para-toda-la-vida. — "En serio, ¿qué más da?"

Medio segundo después se rió de sí misma, sintiéndose estúpida por alentar ideas tan ridículas.

* * *

A pesar de que la agenda de Asami estaba muy ocupada, encontró la oportunidad de mezclar negocios con placer, comer con sus amigos Mako y su hermano. Este sábado se dio el tiempo para salir al _El Clan,_ hablar con unas pocas mujeres que le habían dejado bien en claro que estaban dispuestas a ser su nueva "amiga", al menos por una noche o dos.

Asami decidió aceptar una oferta tentadora y, por el momento, estaba encontrando a Isabellla una compañía entretenida. La música era lenta, las luces tenues, e Isabellla era suave y receptiva en sus brazos. Había momentos en que Sato quería una noche lenta, seductora, y otras veces lo único que quería era un buen polvo. Esta tarde estaba definitivamente en estado de ánimo para lo segundo y, por todos los indicios, Isabella estaba más que dispuesta a acceder. Diez minutos después de su baile, estaban caminando la corta distancia al apartamento de Isabella el cual estaba muy cerca del bar. La mano de Isabella era pesada en su brazo y ella habló todo el trayecto. La acera estaba llena de turistas que caminaban por primera vez en New York. Asami no podía dejar de comparar este paseo incómodo con la última vez que había caminado con una mujer en su brazo. Se estaba preguntando si Korra alguna vez había salido del bar con una nueva amante a su lado. La idea tuvo una respuesta sorprendente en ella: consternación instantánea y algo parecido a resentimiento. No quería pensar en Korra en los brazos de alguien más. Percibió pasos y la empresaria se obligó a prestar atención a sus alrededores. Isabella abrió la puerta del apartamento y apenas esperó a que se cerrara detrás de ellas antes de abalanzarse sobre Asami, sofocándola con sus besos. No era que la ojiverde no esperara ser besada, pero seguía pensando en su empleada por lo que sus reacciones eran lentas. Isabella le preguntó algo y tuvo que repetirlo antes de que respondiera.

— No, no he cambiado de opinión. Tú sólo me sorprendiste. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero.

Asami dejó que la mujer rubia la guiara a través de la habitación por una puerta abierta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, tomó el control. Sus manos se mantuvieron estables mientras desabotonaba la blusa de Isabella, y pronto el piso estaba lleno de su ropa. La cama crujió bajo su peso y Asami frunció el ceño ante el irritante ruido. Isabellla la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y volvió a besarla. La ingeniería torció la boca apartándola y se preguntó cuándo los besos de Isabella se convirtieron en sosos en vez de sensuales. Pensó en los labios de Korra parecían suaves y ligeros como una pluma y en que aún no averigua si su teoría era cierta.

— ¡Ay! Se sobresaltó por una mordedura en el cuello. — " _Mierda, mejor que eso no deje una marca. Trata de explicárselo a Korra._ Se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. No le debía a la morena una explicación. No le debía nada.

— ¿Estás conmigo, cariño?

La voz desconocida sacudió a Sato de regreso a la mujer que estaba encima de ella. Empujando a un lado los pensamientos hacia Korra, cambió rápidamente sus posiciones y mostró a Isabella que estaba con ella.

Las piernas largas morenas de Korra envueltas alrededor de Asami y la imagen de extremidades ágiles y musculosas vestidas de seda, le vinieron a la mente. —" _Maldita sea, ¿en qué diablos estás_ _pensando? Presta atención."_

Asami nunca había estado distraída en los brazos de una mujer hermosa desnuda, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Korra. A pesar de que había usado a menudo el sexo para liberarse de sí misma o de las presiones del trabajo, esta vez no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Su cerebro le decía que no era así, pero su intestino estaba gritando todo lo contrario. —" _¿Korra sentiría algo_ _si supiera que estaba haciendo esto? ¿Le importaría?"_

— ¿Vas a hacerme el amor a _mí_ o a la mujer en la que estás pensando? —exigió Isabella, claramente molesta.

Asami pudo entender, ella misma estaba menos que contenta.

— _"_ _¿Cómo se atrevía korra a controlar con quién se acostaba? No necesito el permiso de nadie para dormir con una mujer, especialmente de alguien con quien incluso no me acostado. No es asunto de Korra lo que haga en mi tiempo libre y, si nuestros papeles se invirtieran, no sería asunto mío quien escoja Korra para dormir, tampoco."_

Asami dejó que sus acciones hablaran por ella. Tenía a Isabella retorciéndose debajo de sus manos y su boca. Y Korra no iba a interferir con su placer. Por desgracia, estaba completamente equivocada en eso. —"¡ _Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_

Se alejó de Isabella, y después de murmurar una sincera disculpa, recogió su ropa y se vistió. Ni siquiera se molestó en abotonar su camisa antes de salir por la puerta. Su cabeza latía y su estómago estaba hecho nudos, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la calle de regreso a su departamento. Estaba enojada de que los pensamientos en su empleada no pararan de irrumpir cuando estaba con Isabella, y estaba aún más furiosa por no poder evitar que sucediera, pero lo que la perturba más eran los sentimientos que tenía acerca de la ojiazul. Se sentía culpable por toda la noche con Isabella y estaba incluso un poco celosa de imaginar a Korra con otra persona.

El aire frío en su cuerpo era el único alivio. Todavía estaba batiéndose acaloradamente en su interior. La luna llena iluminaba las calles desiertas, con luz suficiente para que pudiera ver. Eran más de las 2:00 am se estaba debatiendo en si era una buena idea marcarle a su empleada a esa hora. No paraba de preguntarse también qué estaría haciendo Korra. ¿Estaría en su casa durmiendo? o ¿Estaría cenando sola o con alguien? Deteniéndose en un poste de luz, buscó su teléfono.

—Hola perdón por la hora pero necesita hablar con alguien. Si estaré ahí en seguida. Gracias.

Asami volvió al bar donde había estacionado su automóvil. Arrancó su auto y volvió a la carretera. No estaba de humor para ir a casa a su cama vacía, por lo que se dirigió a la más cercana fuente de consuelo y apoyo. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero rojo con una gran taza de café, y los pronunciamientos tranquilizadores de Mako y su mujer.

—Así que, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Has conocido esta mujer aparentemente maravillosa, una mujer como nunca encontraste antes, tu empleada, no sabes si ella piensa lo mismo que tú, y que además según tus propias palabras es increíblemente sexy. Y al no saber qué hacer con tus emociones... esta noche saliste y bebiste demasiado y dormiste con otra persona. ¿Entendí bien?

— No dormí con ella. — le aclaró a su amigo.

— Asami, estabas desnuda en la cama encima de ella. No objetemos la semántica. —dijo Nicole.

—Me sentí como si lo que estaba haciendo estuviera mal.— Asami se sorprendió al escucharse a sí misma diciendo esto. —Nunca he sentido así por nadie. Quiero saber todo sobre ella, lo que hace, lo que piensa, lo que le gusta para el desayuno, y donde le gusta ir de vacaciones. ¿Llora en las películas tristes?, ¿cuál es su helado favorito?... — se calló y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Por dios es mi empleada no puedo salir con ella.

—Eso no suena como tú. —Mako frunció el ceño. —No has tenido un accidente o algo, ¿verdad? Tal vez una lesión en la cabeza...

— ¿Piensas que está loca? —Regaño Nicole a Mako.

—Creo que algo ha puesto algo de sentido en ti finalmente. Me estoy preguntando cómo sucedió. — Nicole miraba a Asami como si al verla descubrirá la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ni yo misma lo sé—Asami hizo una pausa, sumida en sus pensamientos por un momento, tratando de analizar el problema. —No sé qué hacer. Quiero decir, dios mío, no hemos salido solo me invito a la fiesta de sus padres y generalmente si no tengo una mujer en la cama para la segunda cita, sigo adelante.

— ¿Entonces por qué ella? La pregunta de Nicole era sencilla.

—Porque… creo que me gusta. Me refiero a que podría realmente gustarme. Creo que nunca me había gustado una mujer antes.

—¿Crees?

—Si

—bien entonces tienes la responsabilidad de averiguar si lo que sientes es verdadero o simplemente atracción física.

— Asami, perdona pero tú sólo has estado interesada en entrar en los pantalones de una mujer, no eres del tipo de mujer que busca una relación seria. No has pensado en que Korra no ve la vida como la ves tú.

—Por dios cariño arruinas el momento. Asami se acaba de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos

—Tienes razón y solo hay una solución para saber si estas en lo cierto, Mako

— ¿Cual?

—La invitare a una cita.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

* * *

 _ **Agradezco mucho todos los reviews cada capitulo aumentan y por poner esta historia en sus favoritos GRACIAS Espero les guste este episodio se darán cuenta que es más corto al comparación con el anterior capitulo pero este sábado tuve que hacer mi examen final de ingles para pasar al siguiente nivel y tuve que estudiar a lo largo de la semana, así que si hay algún error por favor disculpen.**_

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **licborrego:** _Hola gracias que bien que te haya gustado espero te guste este nuevo capitulo._

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Hola gracias me alegro que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia Saludos n_n_

 **Nobodyknows05:** _jaja concuerdo una mujer celosa es peligrosa jaja Gracias por leer._

 **Ruha:** _jajaja bien oficialmente ya somos amigas xD jajaja mas vicios geniaaaal! si vi el capitulo de citrus jajaja me encanto el cambio de look de Yuzu jajaja nadie la reconocia hasta yo jajaja o también cuando se esta cambiando de ropa y Mei ni se inmuta jajaja siempre nos deja intrigadas con el final de capitulo del manga, aparece un nuevo personaje que admira a Yuzu O.o OOOH! tambien el final de **What does the fox say** OMG que final de capitulo!_

 **Natkane:** _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic trato de no salirme de la realidad que las cosas fluyan lo más normal posible :) espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado. Saludos_

 **Anónimo** **:** _Gracias jaja como buena lectora no negare que me encantan los triangulos amorosos un poco de celos no esta de más. Gracias por leer_

 **DjPuma13g:** _Correcto pasar la noche junto a su "jefa" le agrado bastante y eso se demostro en la actitud que tuvo en su pelea vs Amon ;) espero que te guste este capitulo Gracias por dejar tu lindo review n_n Saludos._

 **Obini:** _jaja lo sabías jaja mis felicitaciones jajaja también me encantan los triangulos amorosos espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y lamento si fue mucha la espera jaja ;) Saludos n_n_

 **NioFujuyima32:** _Bienvenido n_n soy seguidora de esa linda pag. igual y si Korra es secretaria sexy jaja además de que tenga una motocicleta me parecio que seria más sexy para la imaginación de los que leen la historia, a mi criterio las motos son signo de libertad y aventura y esa clase de moto que elegí hace pensar que la conductora no le gusta para nada la monotonía. en cuanto a tus preguntas no puedo dar detalles podria darles spoliers y no habria sorpresas ;) Gracias por leer._

 **Love is a Wild animal Danirock:** _jaja yo también haria lo mismo que Korra jaja y de igual forma quedaria en shock si me responde lo que le dijo Asami xD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y dejar tu review. Saludos._

 **Marydakuga:** _Gracias por leer espero te guste este nuevo capitulo._

 **andy020294:** _Hola Gracias espero sea de tu agrado esta actualización_

 **Zakuro Hatsune:** _Hola, gracias por leer :)_

 **catching RE:** _Hola gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer la historia. Saludos_

 **Andy1289:** _jaja de todo puede pasar en situaciones asi jaja gracias a ti por leer y dejar review :) espero te guste este nuevo capitulo._

 **sasori01:** _Gracias espero te guste esta actualización_

 **AdharaMix:** _Hola trato de que cada capitulo haya algun avance en la relación de Korra y Asami Gracias por leer._


	9. Capítulo 9: Problemas

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —La emoción de Korra era sincera y su voz una agradable melodía en el audífono de Asami, que conducía hacia el sur por la autopista estatal de Nueva York a 120 kilómetros por hora mientras hablaba por el móvil.

—Fue fantástico. Pema sabe lo que se trae entre manos. Me limité a mirar y a dejarla hacer, respondiendo sólo a unas cuantas preguntas de vez en cuando. —Sonrió al recordar—. Te diré una cosa, Korra. En ventas no hay nada comparable a la sensación de saber que te has metido al cliente en el bolsillo.

— ¿Y Pema lo metió?

—Totalmente.

—Es muy buena. —En la voz de Korra había una nota de orgullo

— Por ahí se rumoreaba que era nuestra mejor vendedora. Bumi consigue mayores beneficios, pero ella trabaja en una zona más difícil.

—Los fascinó. Fue impresionante.

— ¿Vas a pasar el fin de semana en el sur?

Asami suspiró.

—Sí.

—Parece que no te hace mucha ilusión.

—Tenía planes. Cajas aún sin abrir. Un cuarto de baño sin pintar. Comprar comida. " _intentar saber más sobre ti"_

—Veras a la familia

Asami sonrió, no sólo por la capacidad de Korra para recordar detalles, sino para resaltar las cosas positivas.

—Quizás. Eso sí que me hace ilusión.

— ¿Ves? No vas a perder el tiempo.

—Tienes razón.

—Como casi siempre. Deberías confiar en mí más a menudo —dijo Korra en tono informal, y Asami sintió ganas de seguir hablando con ella durante todo el viaje.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Algo de mi incumbencia?

—Pues no. Hoy está todo muy tranquilo. —Asami oyó ruido de papeles de fondo—. A ver. El señor Wu volvió a llamar.

Persistente el hombre, ¿verdad? Te envió un par de entradas para el ballet según dijo son para darte la bienvenida a New York o algo así. Lo tienes en tu buzón de voz. Tenzin quiere verte el miércoles próximo, así que lo anoté en tu agenda.

Bolin llamó a última hora de la mañana. Y eso es todo. Ya me ocupé del resto de las cosas, así que puedes descansar el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué planes tienes el sábado de la próxima semana, por la noche? —

Asami preguntó sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Por la noche? —A Korra le sorprendió el cambio radical de tema—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Asami soltó una risita.

—Tengo entradas para el ballet y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir. —"Dios _sueno como un adolescente pidiendo una cita"_ —No tuve ocasión de agradecerte que te quedaras trabajando conmigo hasta tan tarde para organizar el presupuesto y nunca te puedo compensar por el estupendo trabajo que haces y por dejarme en tan buen lugar. Así que tal si aprovechamos esas entradas.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, Asami, de verdad. Es mi obligación.

— ¿No quieres ir conmigo? —Consiguió deslizar un matiz bromista que enmascaraba la seriedad de la pregunta.

Korra permaneció en silencio unos segundos y, luego, respondió:

—Me encanta el ballet.

— ¿El sábado después del trabajo?

—El sábado me parece estupendo.

—Muy bien.

Hablaron del trabajo un poco más y, aunque Asami no quería colgar, no tenía más excusa para continuar conversando más que el deseo de escuchar a Korra. Concluyó la llamada y cerró el teléfono con un suspiro, mientras los pensamientos giraban en su mente.

Pensó en Korra, sentada en su cubículo respondiendo al teléfono con la mezcla correcta de competencia y dulzura. Los clientes la adoraban. Los vendedores la adoraban. Asami la había visto unos momentos aquella mañana, y le pareció encantadora con la acertada combinación de pantalones negros y blusa de seda color frambuesa. Mientras arreglaba su agenda con ella antes del viaje, un mechón castaño cayó sobre su rostro, y Asami tuvo que contenerse para no alargar la mano y colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Se sofocó de pronto, procuró borrar el recuerdo mientras adelantaba a un camión articulado y abrió el capó para que entrara aire. Fantasear era estupendo; lo hacía desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las mujeres, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Pero ir más allá de lo meramente físico quedaba descartado y debía centrar la mente en otras cosas. Repasó la lista de llamadas. _"Bolin llamó a última hora de la mañana."_

Bolin. Asami suspiro, divertida. Lo más probable era que el chico quisiera escuchar de propia voz los detalles de la noche a la fue a casa de su hermano.

Asami exhaló un suspiro de frustración al recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche con Isabella. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque no pudo continuar, sino hasta que sus amigos le hicieron ver la realidad. El autoanálisis no era el pasatiempo favorito de Asami, parpadeó y cabeceó, esforzándose por afrontar el presente.

Llamaría a Bolin esa noche o durante el fin de semana. Mientras, sus pensamientos siguieron otro camino. En un impulso cogió el móvil y marcó un número, sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes, despacho de Asami Sato. Soy Korra, ¿qué desea?

—Olvidé desearte un buen fin de semana.

Le pareció oír la sonrisa de Korra e imaginó sus ojos azules centelleando como siempre que algo le sorprendía gratamente.

—Es cierto. Se te había olvidado.

—Que pases un buen fin de semana, Korra.

—Tú también, Asami.

Cerró el teléfono y tarareó, feliz, durante el resto del trayecto hasta _Poughkeepsie_.

La casa no había cambiado. Asami no sabía por qué esperaba que cambiase. Sólo hacía un par de meses que había estado allí.

Giró el BMW en el camino de entrada y aparcó junto al _Cadillac_ de su padre. Tras apagar el motor, permaneció varios minutos dentro del coche, odiando el miedo que le daba la visita.

—Acabemos de una vez —murmuró, saliendo del coche y abriendo el maletero. Cogió su bolsa y respiró a fondo. Le llamaba la atención la diferencia de olores entre unas ciudades y otras, incluso entre estados. Era feliz, pero echaba de menos su ciudad natal _._

A Asami la asaltó la extraña sensación que experimentaba cada vez que entraba en casa de sus padres tras la muerte de su madre. Sentía, literalmente, una bofetada. En cuanto pisaba el vestíbulo, la ausencia de Yasuko Sato le dolía como una punzada.

Ocurría siempre, por mucho que se preparase de antemano. Aquel día no fue distinto y, tras ignorar la desagradable sensación, dejó la bolsa y gritó:

— ¿Papá?

Su voz resonó en la casa silenciosa; ladeó la cabeza, esperando escuchar signos de vida. A pesar de su escasa relación, Asami conocía muy bien a su padre. Fue hasta la puerta del sótano, que estaba entreabierta, la abrió del todo y oyó el ruido del televisor.

— ¿Papá? —llamó de nuevo.

—Aquí abajo. —El tono era grave y cortante. Asami tenía muy claro de quién no había heredado la voz suave.

Bajó las escaleras alfombradas hasta el refugio de su padre. El padre de Asami había reformado la estancia con ayuda de su esposa veinte años antes. Yasuko había decidido que la colección de su marido era desbordante y sugirió crear un espacio para él.

Constituía su orgullo y su alegría. Había recuerdos de béisbol por todas partes, colgados en las paredes forradas de madera y adornando la zona del bar. Tenía cromos, pelotas, bates, gorras e incluso asientos. En un lado había una gran mesa de póquer muy gastada, en la que jugaban sus amigos habituales una vez a la semana.

Hiroshi Sato, sentado en una gran butaca de cuero negro, contemplaba el partido de los Yankees en una enorme pantalla de televisión, con una botella de _Heineken_ y una fuente de galletas saladas en una mesita situada a su izquierda. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, y sus ojos ámbar se enternecieron.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Es tan tarde? —Miró su reloj.

Asami se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla; el olor de su loción _Old Spice_ la devolvió a la niñez.

—Son casi las cinco y media.

—Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo. —Cogió uno de los cuatro mandos a distancia de la mesita—. Voy a grabar el resto del partido. —Sin apartar los ojos del aparato, comentó—: Fíjate en ese idiota. —Cabeceó, disgustado, pulsó varios botones y apagó el televisor.

—Parece que se te da muy bien la electrónica —dijo la empresaria.

—Tu ex- marido instaló todo y me dio una lección. Ese chico sí que sabe de electrónica, créeme. —Después de tres intentos y con la ayuda de su hija, Hiroshi se levantó del sillón—Gracias, querida. Estas viejas rodillas no quieren trabajar más.

A la pelinegra le sorprendió lo mucho que había envejecido su padre desde la última vez que lo había visto. A los 70 años su padre ya no era un niño, pero Asami nunca lo había considerado un anciano. Tenía menos pelo, todo gris, y no quedaba ni rastro del abundante cabello negro que Asami había heredado. Las patas de gallo se veían muy marcadas, aunque no sonriera a menudo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan elegante? —preguntó su padre, sacándola de su ensimismamiento mientras subían lentamente las escaleras. Asami miró el traje rojo y los zapatos de tacón que se había puesto para la reunión con Pema aquella mañana. No había podido cambiarse y de pronto sintió la acuciante necesidad de quitarse el atuendo de trabajo.

—Vengo de trabajar, papá. Me cambiaré antes de cenar.

—Hice una reservación será mejor que te des prisa.

Asami, tras ayudar a su padre a subir las escaleras, se fijó en su sorprendente fragilidad. Nunca había sido corpulento, pero en ese momento le pareció muy pequeño y débil. Tragó saliva, cogió la bolsa que había dejado en el vestíbulo y subió al piso de arriba a cambiarse.

Su habitación estaba como siempre. Había esperado encontrarla completamente cambiada, que hubiese sucumbido al deseo de su padre de convertirla en otra cosa. Cuando Asami se marchó de casa, su padre quiso dedicarla a sus recuerdos de béisbol, pero su esposa lo había convencido para que reformase el sótano, con la excusa de que era más grande y podía estar allí con sus colegas de póquer todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Esa noche la empresaria dormiría en su antigua cama. La idea la puso nerviosa e incluso pensó en irse a un hotel pero tenía que seleccionar algunas cosas guardadas en el garaje; y cuando antes lo hiciera, antes podría regresar a casa.

— "Casa." ¡Qué raro que ya considere ese lugar como mi casa!

Su habitación era de suave color lavanda, y la luz se filtraba a través de las tres ventanas que daban a la parte delantera. Sin duda, era el dormitorio más bonito, con un pequeño cuarto de baño, como una versión en miniatura del dormitorio de matrimonio de sus padres. La gran cama doble era bastante alta, y le pareció que aún le colgarían los pies si se sentaba en ella. El edredón de algodón a cuadros morados y blancos parecía tan suave y mullido como el primer día. Lo había elegido la última vez que había salido de compras con su madre, antes de su muerte. Los cojines estaban bien colocados, y Sato pensó que seguramente nadie había tocado la cama desde su anterior visita.

Suspiró, dejó la bolsa y retiró las sábanas para meterlas en la lavadora, pues no pensaba dormir rodeada de polvo. Mientras quitaba las sabanas, se fijó en los estantes llenos de trofeos y premios que ocupaban una esquina de la habitación. Ciencia, gimnasia, baile, cuadro de honor. Allí estaban todos. Había sido una niña buena, estudiosa. Demasiado estudiosa, pensó en ese momento. Asami apenas había hecho vida social en el colegio. Tenía pocas amigas, pero eso no le importaba. Se había esforzado por ganar el aprecio de su padre. A cualquier precio. Se graduó entre las tres primeras de la clase tanto en el instituto como en la universidad, aunque ni siquiera sabía si su padre se había enterado. Un viejo resentimiento estalló en su interior, y Asami se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

El televisor del tocador era una nueva adquisición. Sonrió, pensando que nunca había tenido televisión en la habitación cuando era pequeña, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido tal cosa. — "Los tiempos han cambiado mucho."

Tras amontonar las sábanas, abrió la bolsa y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta rosa. — "Fresca para el verano, pero abrigada para un restaurante con excesivo aire acondicionado", pensó mientras se miraba al espejo. Retiró el pelo hacia atrás y lo sujetó con un broche dorado, así no le molestaba en la cara, aunque caía sobre los hombros. Tenía buen aspecto, y el mechón rebelde que se resistía a la sujeción y colgaba como un tirabuzón junto a su ojo izquierdo la hacía parecer más joven. Al menos eso esperaba.

Cogió la pila de ropa de cama y bajó para meterla en la lavadora antes de salir a cenar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su padre cuando la vio en las escaleras, mirando las sábanas con suspicacia.

—Me pareció conveniente lavar las sábanas antes de dormir en ellas esta noche. —Asami trató de disimular la irritación, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Hice que las lavaran por la mañana.

— ¿Sí? —Asami se detuvo, sorprendida.

—Pues claro. Dijiste que te quedarías. ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a permitir que durmieras en sábanas sucias?

—Oh—. Asami no supo qué decir. Nada. No se le había ocurrido oler las sábanas ni ver si estaban limpias. Había dado por supuesto que estaban sucias. Trató de imaginar a su padre supervisando no sólo que lavaran las sábanas, sino pidiendo que hicieran la cama con esmero. Pero no pudo.

—Oh —repitió débilmente, y subió las sábanas a su habitación.

* * *

Se levantó, arrojó la servilleta de cualquier manera, y salió del restaurante hecha una furia. Seguida por Hiroshi, fue hasta un extremo del aparcamiento, donde no se pudiesen oír sus gritos desde dentro.

De pronto, giró en redondo.

— ¿Estas bromeando?

—Asami, cálmate, por favor. —alzó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador—. Contrólate.

A la ojiverde la voz de su padre le pareció exageradamente tranquila. Comenzó a caminar por el oscuro aparcamiento, refunfuñando, si pudiera sacar fuego por su boca lo haría para que su padre supiera lo molesta que estaba. Una pareja la miró con recelo cuando iba hacia su coche.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿Qué me controle? No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. Realmente, no puedo creerlo. ¿Un bypass? No es una operación sencilla y corriente. No te van a extraer las amígdalas ni el apéndice. Se trata del corazón. Tu corazón, padre.

—Lo sé. Yo quería decírtelo.

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

Frunció los labios y se mesó los rebeldes cabellos.

— ¿Cuánto? —repitió Asami entre dientes.

—Dos semanas —respondió su padre en tono culpable.

Asami lo miró boquiabierta y emitió una especie de bufido estrangulado.

—Dos semanas. —Alzó la vista al cielo, sin fijarse en la belleza del manto de estrellas—. Dos semanas. —Apretó la palma de la mano contra el ojo derecho, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que la amenazaba rápida y poderosamente como un tren sin frenos; sabía que no lo conseguiría—. Dime, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió que era algo que yo debía saber? Por amor de Dios, soy tu hija, aunque sólo sea por eso.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. No quería decírtelo hasta que te hubieses instalado. Bastante tenías con la mudanza, el nuevo trabajo y todo eso. No quería crearte más estrés.

—Eso es una estupidez. Papá nunca te has preocupado por mí. —La voz de Asami destilaba tanto veneno que incluso ella se sorprendió.

El rostro de Hiroshi se endureció. Se acercó a su hija, que se encogió. Su padre no era tan alto, pero su presencia imponía. Eran la única persona que la hacía sentirse pequeña. La apuntó con el dedo mientras hablaba, con una expresión de fastidio en los ojos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Asami? Tienes que superar eso. Fui injusto contigo cuando eras pequeña. Lo sé. No permites que lo olvide. Pero los tiempos han cambiado. Las personas cambian. Ahora eres mayor y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino conmigo.

Asami entrecerró los ojos y también lo apuntó con el dedo, incapaz de contener la ira. Habló en voz muy baja, apenas audible, pero llena de una mezcla de dolor y resentimiento.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que fue ser yo y vivir a tu sombra. Ni la más remota idea.

Hiroshi relajó la tensión de pronto. Respiró a fondo y exhaló lentamente.

—Lo sé. —Su voz era amable, y su rostro se mostraba conmovido por el dolor que Asami no podía ocultar—. Lo sé. Te dejaste la piel para que me fijara en ti y te pareció que nunca lo había hecho. Lo sabía entonces y lo sé ahora.

Asami asintió, irritada por el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos y fastidiada por la facilidad de su padre para desestabilizarla.

—Ahora sí que te veo, cariño. De verdad.

Asami cabeceó y se encogió de hombros, sin creerle a su padre, pero incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Asami lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Ok, lo sé. —Hiroshi puso una cálida mano sobre el hombro de su hija—. No soy la persona más fácil para mantener una conversación seria. Nunca había sacado el tema a relucir. Ya lo sabes. Pero apuesto a que ahora somos capaces de hablar y tal vez podemos dar carpetazo al tema de una vez por todas. Ya no somos tan jóvenes. Y eso te ha estado comiendo viva desde que tenías siete años.

Asami tragó a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta, esforzándose por reprimir las lágrimas. Respiró a fondo para recuperar la compostura. ¿Hablar con él? ¿Abordar la cuestión de que siempre había creído que no la quería? Se rió para sus adentros. Una idea interesante. Absurda, pero interesante.

— ¿Cuándo te operan? —Su voz había recuperado la normalidad, sonaba autoritaria y dominante.

—Dentro de una semana a partir del martes.

Asami repasó su agenda mentalmente. El Sr. Sato esperó a que hablara.

—De acuerdo. Creo que podré venir.

No era lo que esperaba oír de labios de su hija y su sonrisa lo delató.

— ¿en serio?

Asami asintió.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

A Asami le costaba conciliar el sueño. Era una de esas personas que no sabían desactivar la mente, aunque estuviese agotada. Esa noche permaneció en cama con los ojos muy abiertos, oyendo los ruidos familiares del hogar de su niñez: un perro que ladraba, el tráfico lejano, un coche con la música demasiado alta.

Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos, personas y conversaciones. Estaba segura de que, si fuese un personaje de dibujos animados, varias caras flotarían sobre su cabeza, girando en una especie de extraño movimiento que representaba el pensamiento desordenado.

Su padre, Korra, Bolin, Mako y Nicole describían círculos, obligándola a estrujar los ojos para acabar con aquella ridícula batalla que reclamaba su atención. Miró el reloj. Iban a ser las tres, lo cual la puso histérica. Con un suspiro apartó las mantas, decidió que un vaso de leche le vendría bien, y caminó por la habitación en bragas y camiseta. Estaban a mediados de junio, pero aún hacía frío por la noche. Buscó los pantalones del pijama y se los puso antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo descalza.

Le sorprendió ver luz bajo la puerta del dormitorio de su padre y oír movimiento en el interior. Se acercó a la puerta cerrada, aguzó el oído para escuchar y levantó la mano, dispuesta a llamar. Los ruidos procedentes del interior eran débiles: roces, suspiros. Se decidió y llamó a la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Papá? —Como no obtuvo respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo con más energía—. ¿Papá, te encuentras bien? —Le pareció oír la voz de su padre, apenas un susurro, pero no estaba segura—. Papá. Voy a entrar. —Murmuró para sí—: Espero que estés visible.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en el dormitorio de sus padres.

Su padre salía en ese momento del baño, arrastrando los pies sobre el suelo de madera. El pantalón del pijama parecía dos tallas más grande, y el pecho desnudo estaba cubierto de pelos grises, con la piel del torso colgante. Asami nunca lo había visto tan viejo, y se detuvo en seco.

—Asami. —Su padre la miró mientras se dirigía a la cama—. ¿Qué haces levantada?

—No podía dormir. Iba a tomar un vaso de leche y te oí. ¿Y tú, qué haces levantado? —La empresaria cruzó la habitación vacilando, preguntándose en qué podía ayudarlo.

—No me ha sentado bien la cena.

Su padre extendió la mano, y Asami lo sujetó por el brazo, ayudándolo a acostarse. Su piel le resultaba totalmente extraña; nunca habían tenido mucho contacto físico. Mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse en la majestuosa cama de roble con dosel, regresó durante un momento a los sábados por la mañana que había pasado viendo dibujos animados en la cama con su madre, cuando su padre iba a trabajar o a jugar al golf con sus colegas. En ese momento la cama le pareció mucho más pequeña, pero también su padre parecía mucho más pequeño en ella.

Asami lo cubrió con las mantas.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Sin esperar respuesta, Asami fue al cuarto de baño y llenó un vaso de agua, que dejó luego en la mesilla.

—Ojalá estuviese aquí tu madre —dijo su padre en voz baja y con tanta nostalgia que Asami se preguntó si en realidad lo había dicho.

—Yo también la echo de menos.

—Ha llegado ese momento de la vida en que miras atrás, analizas, reflexionas y piensas cómo habría sido si hubieses hecho las cosas de otra forma. Ojalá ella estuviese aquí para ayudarme en este trance.

A Asami le sorprendió la emoción que le atenazaba la garganta. Su padre era la persona menos vulnerable que había conocido, pero en ese momento no había otro adjetivo para calificarlo.

—Pero no podemos cambiar el pasado —añadió.

—No, no podemos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que su hija creyó que se había dormido, pero habló de nuevo cuando ella hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Si pudiera volver atrás, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Cuando Asami lo miró, los ojos ámbar de su padre estaban clavados en ella con una lucidez apabullante. La ojiverde sintió la necesidad de huir, pero se limitó a asentir.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Cariño lo olvidaba llego algo para ti lo deje en tu habitación.

—De acuerdo lo veré. Gracias.

Asami salió con dirección a su cuarto se preguntaba que podría haber recibido si ya hace un par de meses había arreglado que toda correspondencia fuera enviado a su nueva dirección o en casos de trabajo lo enviaran a su oficina.

Asami cogió el sobre y lo examino. Llevaba su nombre escrito, pero nada más. Lo abrió y sacó una nota doblada por la mitad. Cuando leyó el mensaje fue como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Tres palabras. Nada más.

 _Te estamos vigilando._

— ¿Qué rayos significa eso? Es una broma de mal gusto —se dijo a sí misma y volvió a la cama dejando de lado aquella nota.

* * *

 **Hola sé que normalmente actualizo el fin de semana pero qué les digo me pareció correcto subirlo si ya lo tenia listo :) sé también que esperan la cita de Korra y Asami pero les diré que el próximo capitulo podrán leer esa escena. En lo personal me esta gustando como esta quedando esa cita esperada :3 el capitulo 10 sera largo a comparación de este episodio ;) Nuevamente les agradezco que deje sus Reviews me encanta leer sus comentarios.**

 **-Respondiendo Review-**

 **spiderwitcher:** _Hola gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo_

 **DjPuma13g:** _Hola como podras darte cuenta jaja otra vez es corto pero lo prometo el siguiente sera la largo y entretenido n_n gracias por los deseos nunca están de más jaja créeme xD al igual que las escenas pequeñas de celos jaja son el pan de cada día jaja Gracias por leer._

 **Chikane12:** _Me alegra saber que te esta gustando la temática del fic jaja Asami toda una aventurera y por su lado Korra piensa a la "antigua" por asi decirlo toda una tierna mujer. Besos Gracias por leer._

 **Ruha:** _No hay nada que agradecer siempre me puedes enviar un PM o seguiremos hablando capitulo tras capitulo jaja sera interesante jaja sera como amistad por correspondencia? xD no hay queja jaja son vicios muuuy buenos jaja con respecto al fic mmm aqui se aplica eso de "Todo lo bueno se da a desear" jajaja y si los pensamientos de Asami estan tan enrollados como las luces de navidad jajajaja._

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Hola lamento la decepción que quizas sufriste por no leer la escena de la cita u.u capitulo 10 estara esa parte lo prometo ;) respecto a tu pregunta no me habia planteado esa posibilidad O.o muy interesante la tendré en cuenta. Gracias por leer._

 **licborrego:** _Hola no me habia plantado la idea de que hubiera un relación entre Kuvira y korra :) pero ya que e leido que les gustaria que hubira tal cosa lo pensare detenidamente :) Gracias por dejar tu lindo Review._

 **NioFujuyima32:** _Hola perdona supuse mal, gracias por comentar podrás leer el como invito Asami a Korra en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos_

 **Anónimo** **:** _Saludos n_n gracias es bueno saber que te esta gustando el fic_

 **Marydekuga:** _Hola confienso que a mi también me gusta el Korvira pero no tanto como el Korrasami :3 espero te guste esta nueva actualización igual saludos :D_

 **Blanche Vest:** _Siempre se agradece que haya review y sino es agradable con el simple hecho de saber que hay personas que leen tu trabajo. Gracias._

 **Tsunade koishiro:** _Claro jaja alguien debia dar el primer paso ;) gracias por leer._

 **Andy1289:** _jaja gracias me encanto tu frase jaja "suspenso adictivo" jajaja oh si sigo varias historias que también me dejan en suspenso adictivo jaja Gracias por leer. Saludos._

 **Phary:** _Habra si habra (aunque no sé exactamente a que te refieres con esa palabra) xD Gracias por dejar tu review_

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** _jaja tengo 1% de maldad jaja quizas más e.e eso se sabra conforme los capitulos xD mmm ya e leido a varios que quieren que pase algo entre Korra y Kuvira y como he dicho tengo pensarlo no me desagrada totalmente la pareja pero mi amor por el Korrasami hace que lo tenga que meditar n_n Bolin jaja unos de mis personajes favoritos C: Abrazo virtual :D Gracias por leer._


	10. Capitulo 10: Coqueteo

Korra miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que pasaban de las cuatro.

—Dios mío, se me ha esfumado el tiempo.

Entre una interminable lista de llamadas, informes que había que hacer, y paquetes que había que enviar a los vendedores y compradores, el día había transcurrido en un suspiro. Ni siquiera se había acordado de comer.

—Eh, Ko. —Kuvira asomó la cabeza en el cubículo, parpadeó y sonrió complacida—. Caramba. Bonito traje. Te sienta genial.

—Gracias. —Korra deslizó la mano sobre la manga de tejido verde, contenta como siempre cuando Kuv le hacía un cumplido.

— ¿Podrías llevar tu bate verde esta noche? Quiero lanzar con él, sacudirme esta depresión.

— ¿Esta noche? —Korra jugueteó con el botón perlado de la manga de la chaqueta.

— ¿Hola? Es sábado. ¿El partido? Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—Maldición. —Korra hundió la cabeza entre las manos—. Lo olvidé.

— ¿Qué? —La decepción ensombreció el rostro de Kuvira—. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte? Jugamos los sábados. Todos los sábados.

—Esta noche no puedo. Lo siento.

—Tienes que ir, Ko. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

Korra hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Oh, cállate. Jugarás de maravilla.

— ¿Por qué no vas? —Kuvira cruzo los brazos, dejando bien claro que pensaba seguir martirizando a la ojiazul antes de soltarla

— ¿Qué planes tienes que son más importantes que ir a mi partido de softball? ¿Hummm?

Como si estuviese preparado de antemano, Asami apareció junto a Kuvira en la abertura del pequeño cubículo. Llevaba el bolso al hombro y el maletín en una mano; con la otra agitaba las llaves.

—Disculpen —dijo educadamente—. No pretendo interrumpir. —Posó los ojos en Korra y su voz se enterneció—: Nos vemos a las seis y media, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Asami dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha a Kuvira.

—Diviértete esta noche.

Kuv y Korra permanecieron en silencio mientras Asami se alejaba; los labios de Kuvira dibujaron una tensa línea. Cuando Korra se atrevió a mirarla, tropezó con unos ojos acusadores.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Korra—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Me ha invitado a un espectáculo para agradecerme que le ayude.

—Vaya, vaya. Tendrás una cita con tu jefa

— ¿A qué diablos viene eso? Y no es una cita.

—A nada, Ko. —Kuv exhaló con fuerza—. Debo prepararme para el partido. Que disfrutes en el espectáculo.

—Gracias —dijo la morena a su amiga, que le había dado la espalda—. Buena suerte esta noche. Ojalá marques un cuadrangular.

Se hundió en la silla, enfurruñada durante unos minutos; luego, se reanimó. Llevaba todo el día deseando que llegase la noche y no iba a permitir que la antipatía de Kuvira hacia su jefa se la estropeara. Tras cerrar todas las aplicaciones abiertas de su ordenador y salir del sistema, ordenó la mesa. Odiaba llegar por la mañana y encontrar un caos para luego limpiar su propio desastre. Con un hormigueo de ilusión, sacó el bolso del último cajón y buscó las llaves. Apagó la lámpara de la mesa sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Cuál diablos es el atuendo adecuado para ir a un ballet? Tendré que llamar a Jinora quizás ella me pueda ayudar.

* * *

—La única cosa buena acerca de estos eventos es toda la piel que se llega a ver.

Asami lanzó una mirada mordaz al hombre de pie junto a ella.

— Ah, vamos. — se quejó Wu, tomando un trago de vino. Sus ojos siguieron analizando la multitud de concurrentes al ballet. — Sé que te gusta mirar tanto como a mí.

Asami no describiría las acciones de Wu como mirar, por definición. _Lascivia_ era un verbo mejor. —Wu, no me compares contigo— dijo, sin hacer ningún intento de ocultar su disgusto.

—Oh, mira lo que acaba de entrar por la puerta. — Asami no pudo no mirar, y su corazón se detuvo.

—Tengo que hacerme de algo de eso. — Wu estaba casi jadeando.

Por una vez, la empresaria estuvo de acuerdo con él, pero ciertamente no lo dijo.

Korra no la había visto todavía, lo que le dio a Asami la oportunidad de admirarla de manera encubierta. Llevaba un vestido negro sostenido por finos breteles que exponían sus suaves hombros. El canesú estaba sujeto cómodamente por botones de nácar y mientras caminaba, los suaves pliegues del vestido se movían con ella, cayendo justo debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello castaño estaba apartado de la cara y asegurado en la base de su cuello, y sus orejas brillaban con pendientes que hacían juego con las joyas alrededor cuello.

—" _No tenía_ _ni idea de que su belleza pudiera aumentar"_ —Pensó Asami.

Asami fue arrancada bruscamente de su reconocimiento por un codo en su costado, cortesía de Wu. —Se ve lo suficientemente bien como para comerla. — pasó la lengua por sus labios para dar énfasis. —Qué no daría por ser el hombre que está buscando.

En el instante en que él terminó su comentario, los ojos de Korra se encontraron con los suyos y el corazón de Asami latió más rápido con la sonrisa de reconocimiento que encendió su cara. No pudo resistirse a decirle a Wu, — ¿Qué te hace pensar que está buscando a un hombre?

Wu apartó sus ojos de la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos y miró a Sato. Después de un momento llegó a la conclusión correcta y su expresión cambió de la confusión a conmoción. — ¿ _Tu_ eres su cita?

— No te veas tan sorprendido. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Me gusta mirar tanto como a ti. Sólo que en este caso, consigo tocar también. — Con la ridícula sensación de vencer a Wu en su propio juego, se alejó.

Cuando se detuvo frente a Korra, permitió que sus ojos viajaran a lo largo de ella una vez más. Los detalles finos que se había perdido desde su punto de observación en el salón estaban ahora claramente visibles. El cabello de Korra brillaba, sus ojos eran cristalinos y se arrugaban en los bordes cuando sonreía. Su vestido negro moldeaba su cuerpo como un guante.

—Estas hermosa. — Para los oídos de Asami, el simple cumplido no transmitía adecuadamente su respuesta. Sin embargo, era sincero, y se encontró maravillándose por la diferencia entre sus sentimientos ahora y sus habituales halagos automáticos con sus fugases encuentros.

Korra nunca se había sentido tan hermosa como lo hizo en el momento en que vio a Asami. La expresión en la cara de su jefa hizo que su estómago se agitara y su corazón debió haber caído entre sus piernas, porque el palpitar ahí era casi insoportable. Igualando la intensa mirada de su acompañante, dejó que sus ojos vagaran desde los zapatos impecablemente lustrados al nítido pliegue en los pantalones negros brillantes y a la pajarita verde oscura complementando la almidonada camisa de color crema. El cuello blanquecino por debajo, de pronto estaba pidiendo ser besado. Sacudida, su mente perdió todo pensamiento cuando sus ojos recorrieron la distancia restante y se encontraron con los de su pareja por esa noche.

—Gracias. Te ves estupenda también —respondió a través del nudo en su garganta. Nunca he venido aquí, así que no sabía exactamente que ponerme, llame a una amiga y ella me convenció para vestirme así, ahora creo que exagere con el atuendo ¿verdad?

La mirada ardiente en los ojos de Asami era más de lo Korra podía soportar

—Para nada. Estas perfecta Korra. _—_ _"Por mucho que dese a esta mujer, tengo que detenerme ahora o arriesgarme a ponerme en ridículo delante de todas de estas personas._ "

Korra se acercó y dijo en voz baja

—Podrías parar de mirarme de esa manera, Asami.

La ya peligrosa mirada en sus ojos se oscureció. — ¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

Korra pensó que sería mucho mejor no contestar esa pregunta por lo que opto cambiar de tema. —Creo que deberíamos encontrar nuestros asientos.

Asami puso la expresión más tranquila que pudo reunir.

—Sí, sin duda tengo que sentarme, tu ¿no?

Asami no tenía idea de cómo hizo para entrar a la sala sin tocar a Korra y, una vez que la actuación comenzó, tuvo dificultades tratando de centrarse en los sonidos melodiosos que venían de la orquesta, cien metros delante de ella. Sus ojos se mantuvieron a la deriva sobre la piel morena que Korra dejó al descubierto cuando se cruzó de piernas. Después de un tiempo, se dio por vencida de intentar concentrarse en el ballet, y eligió en su lugar, simplemente disfrutar de la vista a su lado. Korra estaba a su derecha, una larga extensión de suave muslo a centímetros de sus dedos, como desafiándola a que tocara. Incluso en la luz tenue, detectó músculos bien definidos que no esperaba.

—" _Nada acerca de esta mujer es lo que esperaba"_. Sonrió y levantó las cejas, imaginando el resto de los muslos de Korra ocultos por la tela suave. Decidiendo que era más seguro mirar hacia abajo de la pierna de su empleada que hacia arriba, siguió el rastro muscular en la rodilla hacia la tibia, que desaparecía de la vista.

A veinte minutos de la representación Korra cambió de posición. El ángulo proveyó a Asami con una visión completa de la pierna derecha de Korra, que era igual de atractiva. Prodigó su atención a la extremidad de forma perfecta, ignorando a la multitud a su alrededor. Asami sospechaba que estaba mirando descaradamente pero no le importó. El choque de los platillos llamó su atención de nuevo al escenario. Había casi determinado en que parte del ballet estaban cuando sintió la presión sobre la parte externa de su pantorrilla derecha. Pensando que había sido un golpe accidental de Korra, cambió su pierna ligeramente para permitir más espacio entre ellas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el contacto siguió.

Instantáneamente atenta a la acción por debajo de sus rodillas, mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante y no movió un músculo.

Su mente tomó un giro erótico y se imaginó otras partes del cuerpo de Korra en sus pantalones pero en el extremo opuesto. Observar el vaivén de la pierna de la morena la estaba poniendo demasiado excitada y no pudo detenerse de acariciar lentamente las piernas largas con sus ojos una vez más. El tiempo de la música iba al compás de su mirada abriendo un camino por la tibia de Korra, por encima de su rodilla, y a lo largo de su muslo hasta que la orquesta alcanzó un crescendo cuando su mirada se posó en las manos de Korra dobladas cuidadosamente en su regazo.

El programa en la mano de Korra estaba temblando, alertando a Asami que no era la única afectada por el encuentro.

La empresaria no sabía si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada cuando los aplausos y el repentino aumento de brillo de las luces del teatro marcaron el intermedio. Sus piernas temblaban mientras se levantó y siguió a Korra por el pasillo.

Cuando se acercaron al hall de entrada, tocó el codo de Korra.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí, gracias. — Korra podía sentir a Asami detrás de ella, incluso sin el tacto. A medida que avanzaban hacia la barra, continuó,

—Como estamos muy arregladas supongo que debería pedir algo propio de una dama y adecuado para la ocasión, pero lo que realmente quiero es un Whisky en las rocas.

Asami no pudo contenerse, estalló en una risa profunda, consciente de unos pocos espectadores volviéndose y mirando a su alrededor por el sonido.

—Sera Whisky.

Le dio al camarero su orden cuando llegaron al frente de la línea. Reclinándose en la barra, le preguntó: — ¿Estás disfrutando de la actuación?

— Definitivamente. El Lago de los Cisnes es uno de los ballets más hermosos. — Cuando aceptó la bebida, dejó intencionalmente que sus dedos rozaran los de Asami y vio sus ojos verdes oscurecerse inmediatamente. Sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su placer por la reacción reveladora, le preguntó: — ¿Y tú lo estás pasando bien?

Asami sonrió, sabiendo que había sido sorprendida mirando las piernas de Korra. Le ofreció su brazo a su empleada y la alejó de la multitud. Cuando llegaron a una esquina apartada del vestíbulo, se apresuró a maniobrar a la morena de modo que su espalda estuvo contra la pared.

—Sabes que lo estoy. — respondió, mirando deliberadamente hacia abajo a las piernas que la habían seducido en todo el primer acto. Estaban cubiertas con la tela sedosa del vestido de Korra ahora, y Asami reveló su decepción con un pequeño suspiro.

Sintiéndose aventurera y animada, Korra bromeó.

— Realmente deberías prestar atención a la actuación, también, Asami. Es hermosa.

La ojiazul no tenía ninguna intención de admitir que su atención había vagado constantemente también.

Asami se acercó con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos.

—La belleza está en el ojo del espectador, Korra, y yo estoy prestando atención a algo que es definitivamente magnificente.

Korra se echó a reír y tocó el brazo de Asami.

—Muy observadora. Ahora bien, si me disculpas un minuto, tengo que ir al cuarto de damas. — Sobre su hombro, agregó. —No dejes que nadie te lleve lejos. Estaré de regreso en un momento.

Asami tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró a su excitante compañía alejarse. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de todos los minutos que pasaba con Korra, incluso al margen de su intercambio de coqueteos. No pudo recordar un momento en el que simplemente hubiera sentido placer en compañía de una mujer inteligente.

—Que sexy mujer

Asami se sobresaltó con la voz familiar detrás de ella, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Es la segunda vez esta noche que has estado en lo cierto, Wu. No pierdas tu tiempo.

Él soltó un bufido.

— Debería estar en contra de la ley ser tan ardiente. Lo que daría por tenerla en mi cama.

El estómago de Asami se anudó. Estaba pasando una noche maravillosa y no estaba de humor para los comentarios desagradables de Wu.

— Wu. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos —Vete al infierno.

—En realidad, Asami, yo prefiero irme con ella. — Él utilizó su vaso para señalar a Korra, que volvía.

Asami frenó el deseo abrumador de derribar de un golpe al hombre a su lado.

La empresaria rápidamente terminó su bebida y se alejó del lado de él, caminando para encontrarse con Korra. Su vaso vacío era la excusa perfecta para extraerlas a ambas de la compañía de Wu.

— ¿Quieres otra trago? —preguntó.

Korra detectó una mirada tensa en Asami un instante antes de que ella la ocultara. La ojiazul sospechaba que el hombre que la miraba era la causa de las molestias de su jefa, y pronto se dio cuenta por qué. Antes de que pudiera aceptar el ofrecimiento de una bebida, él había invadido su espacio, mirándola de arriba abajo como si pensara que se sentiría alagada por esta evaluación.

—Bueno, hola. Su voz destilaba sordidez. —Yo soy Wu.

Asami se encogió cuando se dio cuenta que no podrían escapar. —" _¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_ "

— Puedo saber tu nombre lindura— Sus ojos nunca dejaron el escote expuesto por el vestido de Korra.

Korra tenía mucha experiencia desviando las atenciones no deseadas de los hombres como él. — Encantada de conocerte, soy Korra. —respondió cortésmente pero no alcanzó la mano que se extendía hacia ella, tomándose del brazo de Asami en su lugar. —Ciertamente ya habíamos hablado antes— Dudó un momento y luego preguntó: —Ayúdame Wu, ¿Has visto a una mujer que pudiera competir con la belleza de Asami? Porque te seré sincera yo aún no encuentro a una.

Asami sofocó una carcajada al ver la expresión en la cara de Wu. Korra no había titubeado o dudado en lo más mínimo mientras le cortaba las alas. —" _Ouch"_. Asami rara vez había visto a Wu sin palabras, y este momento no tenía precio.

Korra envolvió ambas manos alrededor del brazo de Asami y se movió más cerca hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto directo.

—Tengo suerte te contar con su compañía esta noche y todo es gracias a ti y a la entradas que enviaste. — Su posición junto a Asami indicaba claramente que estaban juntas, y la intimidad sutil no dejaba ninguna duda en cuanto a este hecho.

Asami aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de su lujurioso conocido de forma rápida en dirección a la barra. Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de su oído, apretó la cálida mano de Korra en su brazo.

— Eres despiadada.

Korra miró como si no hubiese hecho nada más que aplastar a un mosquito molesto.

— Mucha práctica. Son todos iguales.

Instintivamente Korra sabía que Asami no se sentiría insultada por su respuesta a las acciones de su conocido.

— ¿Vamos a volver y disfrutar del resto del espectáculo?

Asami miró a los brillantes ojos azules de la mujer a su lado.

—Vamos— dijo, y el tema estuvo cerrado.

* * *

Al salir del auditorio, Korra vio a un hombre de edad corriendo hacia ella, agitando su mano para obtener su atención.

—Es mi vecino. Aang — explicó, y se detuvieron para esperarlo.

—Odio molestarte— dijo después de que se hicieron las presentaciones y él estrechó la mano de Asami. — Pero me preguntaba si podrías llevarme a casa. Mi esposa Katara fue llamada del hospital a mitad de la función. Sabes cómo es esto.

— ¿Quedaste varado?

—Si

Asami no podía creer su suerte tenía planeado llevar a Korra a cenar no quería dar por terminada la noche, así que sin más preámbulos para evitar que su compañera se fuera dijo sin pensar —Puedes darle tu carro, yo te puedo llevar hasta tu casa después de cenar. Hice una reservación.

— ¿Segura?

—Totalmente. —dijo sonriente.

Korra le entregó las llaves del coche a Aang y le dijo: — Ve con cuidado. —le dio a su vecino una brillante sonrisa y se intercambiaron breves bromas de despedida, y luego ella y Asami reanudaron su paseo hacia el carro.

El BMW de Asami relucía como si fuera nuevecito. Asami pulsó el mando a distancia y abrió la puerta del acompañante a Korra, que, con un suspiro, se hundió en el suave y mullido asiento de cuero y se ciñó el cinturón.

—Oh, no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto —comentó, acariciando el cuero.

Asami entró en el coche y encendió el motor con un suave ronroneo.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso. Nunca había estado en un BMW. —La familia de Ko era de origen modesto, y a su padre jamás se le habría ocurrido invertir en un coche el dinero que costaba un BMW.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Asami, incrédula.

—Pues no.

Sin decir palabra, Asami salió, dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta de Korra.

Korra arrugó la nariz, confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Conduces tú.

A Korra le dio un subidón de adrenalina.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, totalmente. Muévete. Estás en mi asiento.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera. Korra se apresuró a salir del coche y a rodearlo para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Al poner las manos sobre el volante, respiró a fondo.

—Aún huele a nuevo. —Miró a su jefa—. ¿Lo es, verdad?

—Hace tres meses que lo tengo.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

—Todavía no. Lo estoy pensando. Vamos. Será mejor que te muevas si quieres dar una vuelta antes de ir al restaurante.

Korra se sentía como una niña en Navidad. Ajustó el asiento, echándolo hacia atrás, se ciñó el cinturón, sonrió a su acompañante y dio marcha atrás.

Llegaron al aparcamiento del _Mercutio_ a las nueve y diez. Korra aparcó el coche, apagó el motor y entregó las llaves a Asami. En el espejo lateral vio su rostro radiante de euforia.

— ¿Crees que perdimos nuestra mesa? —preguntó Korra con una sonrisa placentera.

—Esperemos que no.

—A mí no me importa. Ha valido la pena.

El _Mercutio_ era un conocido restaurante situado en _University Avenue_ , a medio camino entre la casa de Korra y el apartamento de Asami. Era grande y espacioso, con techos altos en los que había tuberías pintadas y ventiladores giratorios. Uno de los lados consistía en un enorme ventanal que se abría a un gran patio lleno de mesas y a un bar exterior.

— ¿Prefieres sentarte dentro o fuera? —preguntó Asami mientras iban hacia la recepcionista.

—Hace mucho calor. Deberíamos aprovechar. ¿Te importaría sentarte fuera?

—En absoluto. —Asami dijo a la recepcionista—: Hola. Hice una reservación, mesa para dos. Llegamos tarde —Lanzó una mirada a Korra que la hizo sonreír.

Siguieron a la recepcionista hasta una acogedora mesita situada en un rincón del patio rectangular. Asami indicó a Korra que se sentase.

Su mesa era redonda, con la parte superior de cristal, pequeña, y situada de tal forma que podían ver el resto de las mesas y a los clientes del bar si querían. Korra decidió que prefería centrarse en el rostro que tenía enfrente.

—Seguro que te pones roja como un camarón en verano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Korra.

—Herencia de mis padres supongo. Tengo que aplicarme una crema solar con protección 30, como mínimo.

—Pareces una muñeca de porcelana.

Asami arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Con todo ese cabello negro, los ojos verdes y la piel blanca como la nieve —explicó Korra—. Una preciosa muñeca de porcelana.

Asami bajó los ojos y jugueteó con la servilleta. Korra se dio cuenta de que tal vez la había ruborizado con su comentario, cosa que la alegró enormemente.

Apareció el camarero: un joven atractivo con los cabellos rubios de punta, tres pendientes, y la muñeca tatuada con un símbolo japonés. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, y sus ojos resplandecían cuando las saludó y se dispuso a tomar nota de la cena.

— ¿Vino? —preguntó Asami a Korra.

—Sería estupendo. ¿Pedimos una botella?

Asami puso cara de susto y sonrió cuando Korra se mostró avergonzada. Pidió una botella de _Pinot Grigio_ italiano, y el camarero se retiró tras prometerles pan con aceite. Ambas estudiaron los menús en silencio, pues tenían unos minutos para decidir qué querían.

—Bueno... —Korra apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a la empresaria a la cara. Le sorprendió la apremiante necesidad de tocar el mechón de cabello rebelde de su jefa, y cruzó las manos para contenerse—. ¿Qué tal la visita familiar?

—Fue... interesante.

— ¿En qué sentido?

Asami apoyó el mentón en la mano con el codo sobre la mesa, mientras meditaba la respuesta. En ese tiempo, llegó el vino. El camarero sirvió dos copas, y pidieron los platos que deseaban comer.

En cuanto se quedaron solas de nuevo, Korra alzó la copa para brindar, pero Asami la interrumpió con la mano.

—Un momento. Esto va por ti —dijo—. Por Korra. La mejor secretaria que se puede esperar. Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres esencial para mí. —Los ojos verdes brillaron, y Korra se llevó la mano al pecho, conmovida.

Las copas chocaron sobre la mesa con un leve clic que sólo ellas oyeron. Bebieron y mostraron su aprobación del vino. Korra estiró la mano hacia la cesta del centro de la mesa, cogió un trozo de pan y lo mojó en el aceite de oliva con ajo preparado en un plato.

— ¿Por qué fue interesante tu viaje a casa? —preguntó Korra, metiendo el pan en la boca.

Los ojos de Asami sostuvieron la mirada de Korra durante varios segundos, como si estuviese decidiendo si podía hablar de temas personales. Cogió pan e imitó a Korra.

—A mi padre le hacen un bypass la semana que viene — respondió.

—Oh, vaya.

—Pero a él no se le ocurrió decírmelo y hace más de dos semanas que lo sabe.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, lo menciono de pasada en la cena del sábado. —Asami bebió vino—. Me temo que perdí los nervios con mi padre en el aparcamiento del restaurante. — Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Korra, añadió—: Sí, un descontrol.

—Normal que perdieras los nervios. ¿Por qué no? Te había irritado.

—Así me sentía, en efecto.

— ¿Y por qué no te lo dijo antes?

—salió con una estupidez sobre la preocupación por mi traslado y mi nuevo trabajo y que no quería estresarme más.

—Hummm —murmuró Korra, pensativa—. Parece lógico. —

Los ojos de Asami le lanzaron una mirada fulminante, y Korra se apresuró a dar marcha atrás—. Parece lógico, pero eso no significa que fuese lo más acertado. Comprendo que tu padre no quisiese añadir presión a tu vida. De todas formas, debería haberte avisado.

— ¿Sabes? Ahí es donde las cosas no encajan, porque mi padre no es de los que se preocupan por el estrés de los demás. Si lo fuese, habría estado más en casa cuando era pequeña, y mi madre habría sufrido menos ansiedad en su vida. La primera persona de la lista de Hiroshi Sato es Hiroshi Sato. Siempre fue así.

Korra trató de imaginar cómo habría sido su vida si su padre no participara, pero no pudo. Tonraq había trabajado mucho, horas y horas, pero dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a su familia.

— ¿No estaba mucho con ustedes?

Asami cabeceó.

—Con mi madre si, conmigo no.

— ¿Estás más unida a tu madre?

—Lo estaba. Murió hace diez años.

—Oh, Asami. Lo siento.

—Gracias.

Se acercó el camarero y llenó de nuevo las copas con el vino de la botella que estaba en una cubitera con hielo.

—Por tanto, no hace falta decir que la operación me suscita emociones encontradas —continuó Asami.

Korra frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Asami dudó.

—Una parte de mí quiere estar allí, pero otra parte piensa: "Tengo mucho trabajo. ¿De qué sirve que me pase horas esperando en un hospital? Ni siquiera sabrá que estoy allí. Ni le importará".

Korra estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida.

—Asami, tienes que estar. ¡Debes hacerlo!

En el rostro de Asami se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? Él nunca me apoyó.

Korra se inclinó sobre la mesa y sus ojos taladraron a la empresaria.

—Porque eres mejor que él. —La alegró ver que Asami parpadeaba, tratando de asimilar la idea—. Y porque si no vas y, Dios no lo quiera, ocurre algo, nunca te lo perdonarás.

Asami frunció los labios, y varias emociones se reflejaron en su rostro. Korra no había visto antes tanta expresividad en su jefa a nivel personal y la llenaba de satisfacción servir de catalizadora.

Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron.

—Debes ir —recalcó Korra.

Asami asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Korra alzó su copa para relajar la tensión.

—Por que se cumpla mi deseo de ser rica.

Una carcajada brotó de la garganta de Asami, que rozó su copa con la de Korra en el momento en que apareció el estiloso camarero con la cena. Puso un plato de pasta delante de Asami y un enorme filete de lomo de ternera ante Korra, llenó las copas de ambas y se retiró.

Asami pinchó una judía verde con el tenedor y miró a Korra.

—Me parece increíble haberte contado eso. Es impropio... de mí hablar de mí misma. Perdona.

— ¿Y a santo de qué debo perdonarte? Hablarle a alguien de ti cuando te ha pedido que lo hagas no es para disculparse, Asami. Eso se llama conversación personal. La gente la practica continuamente.

—Ja, ja. —Asami metió un bocado de pasta en la boca y apuntó con el tenedor vacío a Korra—. Entonces... háblame de ti.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿ultima ex?

—Ah. Directa al cotilleo, ¿eh? No esperaba que fuese usted tan predecible, Señorita Sato.

Asami se rió.

—Ella es maravillosa. Dulce, cariñosa y buena. Tiene un gran corazón. Y si soy amiga de todas mis ex antes de que me lo preguntes.

— ¿Y cuántas ex tienes? —Asami formuló la pregunta con gran naturalidad. Korra sintió una especie de calor familiar ante el tono burlón de su jefa.

—Demasiadas para contarlas —respondió en el mismo tono.

Asami arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces qué paso con tu última ex?

—No teníamos nada en común y no había química. —Korra soltó una risita—. En primer lugar, no deberíamos haber vivido juntas. Ya sabes lo que ocurre típicamente. Quedamos un día y salió bien, creímos que era el destino el que nos había unido, y nos pasamos el año siguiente tratando de buscar la forma de separarnos.

Ambas cabecearon con gesto cómplice.

— ¿Sólo un año? —Preguntó Asami—.Te costó mucho.

—Pues ya me dirás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

Korra lo pensó un instante.

— ¿Un año? ¿Un año y medio? Por ahí.

— ¿Y no ha habido nadie especial desde entonces?

Korra miró a Asami a los ojos.

—No. Nadie desde entonces —respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Y Kuvira? ¿No están juntas?

— ¿Kuv? —La pregunta sorprendió a Korra—. No, no lo estamos. Pero no por falta de esfuerzo por parte de mi madre. —Su risa era mucha.

— ¿Tu madre? — La sonrisa de la empresaria era genuina.

—Sí, ella adora a Kuvira. Mi padre también.

— ¿Pero no hay nada entre ustedes? —

—Bueno, hemos pasado juntas la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, así que ha pasado mucho entre nosotras. Pero nada romántico. Kuv es mi mejor amiga, pero no somos... Yo no... Oh, no. —Cabeceó con rotundidad—. Sólo somos amigas.

Asami se llevó una porción de comida a la boca y estudió a Korra antes de formular la pregunta siguiente:

— ¿Lo sabe ella?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Asami ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que significaba: "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?".

—Por favor, Korra.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No has visto cómo te mira?

— ¿Kuv?

—Está loca por ti.

—No. Somos amigas. Nada más.

Asami observó a Korra durante tanto tiempo que la joven se sintió incómoda. Por fin, Asami se encogió de hombros con resignación y dijo:

—bien.

Korra se preguntó por qué Asami parecía tan poco convencida. Tal vez nunca había disfrutado de una amistad tan íntima como la suya con Kuvira.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

— ¿De mí?

— ¿Nadie especial?

Asami bebió un sorbo de vino.

—No. Hace muchísimo tiempo.

El tono de añoranza aconsejó a Korra no seguir indagando, así que cambió de tema.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Wu?

— ¿Recuerdas al hermano de Bolin?

— ¿Tu ex marido?

—El mismo. Son amigos así que cuando nos separamos deje tener contacto con él.

Korra preguntó con suspicacia:

— ¿Y ahora por qué te llama?

—Seguramente quiere saber cómo van las cosas, se habrá enterado que Mako y yo volvimos a tener comunicación. O a lo mejor sólo quería saludar.

Los ojos de Asami centellearon de irritación, y en la cabeza de Korra se encendió una lucecita.

— ¡Intento algo contigo!

—Lo intento pero al igual que tú le deje muy en claro que no me interesan los de su género

Korra sintió el extraño sentimiento de alivio. Decidió que convenía cambiar de tema otra vez y preguntó:

—Si pudieras ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, ¿cuál elegirías?

—Grecia.

—Vaya. ¡Qué respuesta tan rápida!

Asami sonrió.

—Siempre he querido ir allí.

— ¿Y por qué no has ido?

— ¿De dónde saco el tiempo?

—Oh, es cierto. Trabajas veinticuatro horas al día. Me había olvidado. —Korra se rió—. Por eso Dios creó las vacaciones, Asami.

—Ya lo sé, sí. Tienes razón. —Asami se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Un día de estos.

— ¿Por qué Grecia?

—Siempre me ha fascinado la mitología griega. Me encantaría ver todos los lugares que aparecen en las historias. Allí todo es muy antiguo, muy místico.

—Además, la comida es sensacional.

— ¿Te gusta la comida griega?

—Me encanta.

—Hay un pequeño restaurante nuevo cerca de mi apartamento. Me han dicho que el _baklava_ está para morirse de rico. Tenemos que probarlo la próxima vez.

Korra bebió un poco de vino.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Korra se preguntó si Asami estaría pensando lo mismo que ella: ¿aquello era una cita? Por fin, La ojiverde se decidió a hablar:

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece este sitio?

—Creí que no te importaba mi opinión —respondió Korra en tono irónico.

Las mejillas de Asami se tiñeron de rosa. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si aceptase el envite.

— ¿Sabes qué? Fui un poco grosera cuando te dije eso. Me pasé. Lo siento.

Korra estaba anonadada. Había bromeado, sí, pero no esperaba una disculpa.

—Eh, hacías tu trabajo. Te pareció que yo no estaba en mi lugar. Lo comprendo.

—De todas formas, me disculpo por haber herido tus sentimientos.

—En ese caso acepto tu disculpa —dijo Korra, conmovida—. Gracias. —Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se reclinó en la silla

— ¡Estaba riquísimo!

Asami se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre la mesa. Korra nunca la había visto tan relajada.

—Lo estoy pasando genial —dijo en voz baja, como si confiase un secreto a Korra.

A Korra le encantó el comentario.

—Yo también.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación para esta noche.

—Gracias a ti.

Se miraron. Sin apartar los ojos de Korra, Asami hizo un gesto al camarero y dijo:

—Voy a pedir postre. ¿Te apetece compartir?

La invitación sonó maravillosamente íntima. Korra le echó la culpa al vino. —La tarta de chocolate y frambuesa tiene muy buena pinta.

Poco después el camarero se presentó con una elegante fuente y dos tenedores y puso el postre en medio de la mesa. Les sirvió dos tazas de café y las dejó disfrutar del chocolate.

— ¡Válgame Dios! —exclamó Korra, contemplando el postre.

Era un grueso triángulo de espeso chocolate negro rociado con una salsa de frambuesa de intenso color rojo; sólo con mirarlo se sintió culpable—. Es demasiado bonito para comerlo.

—Tonterías. —Asami cogió un tenedor, cortó la punta, la mojó en la salsa de frambuesa y la sostuvo sobre la mesa—. Tú primero.

A Korra se le desbocó el corazón antes de inclinarse hacia delante y tomar el bocado de la perdición. Los labios de Asami se abrieron con los de ella y la observó sin pestañear hasta que el tenedor quedó limpio. Fue un gesto muy sexy que encendió chispas en las entrañas de Korra.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Korra cogió el otro tenedor mientras el chocolate se derretía en su lengua—. ¡Oh, Dios!, qué rico. Es un pecado. ¡Jesús! —Masticó lentamente, prolongando el placer todo lo posible. Sin acabar de creer que fuesen cómplices en aquella sensual experiencia culinaria, hundió el tenedor en la tarta y cogió un bocado

— Ahora te toca a ti.

Los ojos de Asami se oscurecieron, y las punzadas que Korra sentía se convirtieron en dolor constante cuando Asami tomó el bocado de tarta. Con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo suavemente, retuvo el tenedor en la boca como si no soportase la idea de soltarlo. Korra la contempló con excitada fascinación, temiendo atragantarse con su propia emoción mientras retiraba muy despacio el tenedor entre los labios de Asami. Le parecía increíble lo excitante que resultaba ofrecerle comida.

—Tienes razón. —Asami abrió los ojos y la miro—. Es un verdadero pecado. ¡Dios bendito!

—Te lo dije.

—Buena elección. —Asami utilizó su tenedor para servirse otro trozo.

La morena se sintió aliviada al ver que iban a utilizar sus propios tenedores, pues no estaba segura de sobrevivir a otro minuto como el anterior sin consumirse en llamas. Convencida de que la excitación se reflejaba en su cara, apartó los ojos de Asami y bajó la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la comida. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

Cuando finalmente salieron del restaurante, Korra se aferró al brazo de su jefa en casi el punto exacto en el que lo había hecho más temprano esa noche. Se sentía bien. Su mano permanecía en el pliegue del codo de Sato, mientras paseaban en el aire cálido de la noche.

Asami a menudo tenía una hermosa mujer de su brazo, y esta noche no era la excepción. Se sentía cómoda con el silencio mientras caminaban, sus pasos en sincronía. Era raro encontrar una mujer que no insistía en abarrotar de charla cualquier hueco en la conversación, por lo que Asami aprovechó la mayor parte de él y sólo rompió el silencio cuando se acercaron al servicio de estacionamiento.

— ¿Lista para regresar a casa?

—Si —Mintió

El aire nocturno era maravillosamente agradable, ni demasiado cálido, ni demasiado fresco, cuando el coche llegó ante la casa de Korra. Ambas se resistían a despedirse.

—Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Asami. —Korra esbozó una agradable sonrisa, y Asami se fijó en que la luz de las estrellas proyectaba una sombra sobre el rostro de Korra, resaltando sus exquisitas mejillas.

—Yo también.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y habría sido lo más natural del mundo que Asami se inclinara y besara tiernamente a Korra en los voluptuosos labios. Había tenido que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no hacerlo, y estaba segura de que Korra lo sabía, lo sentía.

Cuando pasó el momento, cuando quedó claro que Asami no iba a besarla, en el rostro dulce y abierto de Korra se dibujó una expresión mezcla perfecta de decepción y alivio.

Salió del coche y se inclinó para mirar a Asami una vez más.

—Hasta el lunes.

—Que duermas bien, Korra.

Asami esperó hasta que Korra entrara a su casa, y luego exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Después, condujo a casa como un rayo. Cuando llegó al garaje de su edificio, aparcó el coche y se quedó mirando al vacío durante un buen rato, reviviendo la noche y preguntándose qué debía hacer.

—Mierda —murmuró, mientras golpeaba la frente contra el volante.

Al entrar a su casa Korra cerró el pestillo con más fuerza de lo habitual y entró en la sala. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá. Se descalzó, soltó un suspiro de frustración, tomó un cojín y hundió el rostro en él; luego, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No puedo sentir nada por ella —dijo al abanico del techo—No puedo. Es mi jefa. Maldita sea.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda. La no cita xD de Asami y Korra Espero que les guste esta actualización, si hay algún error disculpen este día a sido largo hoy tuve examen u.u AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS REVIEWS :D**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Chikane12:** _Hola gracias en verdad no esperaba una reacción tan emotiva. Respecto a tu relación con tu padre no podria opinar no quiero ser inapropiada o algo por el estilo; solo dire que tienes razón, vive el presente y no dejes que te lastimen recuerdos malos pienso en los buenos recuerdos que tuvieron :) pocos o muchos. Espero que te guste esta continuación. Gracias por leer._

 **Ruha:** _Hola :) gracias por escribir MP. podremos hablar como "amistad por correspondencia" XD también jajaja ese misterio se revelara conforme avance la historia ;) espero te guste la conti. Saluditos_

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Gracias por tus palabras espero que no hayas muerto por esperar esta continuación :) igual espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos._

 **sasori01:** _Hola tendre en cuenta tu advertencia :) aún no se cuantos capitulos seran pero tienes razon no quiero que se vuelva tediosa espero te guste esta "no cita" no las chicas. Gracias por leer._

 **DjPuma13g:** _Hola aqui el capitulo largo que mencione! respecto a tus preguntas la respuesta son: 1) No lo puedo decir, 2) Si y 3)Quizás. Espero te guste esta actualizacion :) Gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario. Saludos_

 **catching RE:** _Hola gracias por leer. Saludos :)_

 **Marydekuga:** _Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer la historia n_n espero te guste este nuevo capitulo. Saludos y abrazons ciberneticos_

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** _Muy observador! y estas en lo correcto ;) Gracias por los animos y por leer espero que te guste la actualizacioón. saludos._

 **Dragonborn1289:** _Hola aqui la tan esperada "no cita" xD jaja matar? e.e no lo habia pensando buena idea jajajajaja xD Gracias por comentra y tomarte el tiempo para leer. Saludos_

 **NioFujuyima32:** _Me alegro que te gustara espero que disfrutes este capitulo n_n Saludos._

 **Maria:** _Gracias por leer espero que sea de gusto esta actualización._

 **Obini:** _Hola primero espero que te hayas divertido en tus mini vacaciones :) segundo jaja tambien pense que seria algo interesante poner algo de korvira xD pero como he dicho amo más el korrasami 3 Tercero Gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario. Saludos_


	11. Capitulo 11: Miedo

Pasaban de las diez cuando Korra oyó que se abría la puerta del garaje y entraba quien consideraba su hermanita. Marcó la página de la novela que estaba leyendo y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, tirando al suelo un cojín.

La puerta lateral se abrió cuando Korra estaba apagando el episodio de _Ley y Orden_ que le servía de compañía.

—Hola, Ko. —Jinora entró como una exhalación y dejó el bolso en la mesa de la cocina. Era una versión menos alta y delgada de Pema— Siento llegar tarde. Ya sabes mi papá no deja salir a nadie no sin antes saber que terminamos nuestros deberes.

—No pasa nada. —A Korra no le importaba en absoluto. Le encantaba proporcionar a su amiga un bien merecido descanso.

Jinora, con tres hermanos menores, un trabajo a medio tiempo después de la escuela y salir con su novio no tenía mucho tiempo para sí. En realidad, últimamente sus únicas oportunidades de verse eran en las reuniones familiares de la familia de la menor a las cuales la invitaban. Los dos hermanos pre-adolescentes de Jinora: Ikki y Meelo habían ido a casas de amigos, Rohan se había quedado al cuidado de su padre y su novio estaba esta noche trabajando, así que ambas chicas vieron la oportunidad perfecta para verse.

— ¿Estabas viendo la televisión?

—Como siempre. —Korra disfrutaba sus noches tranquilas viendo tv.

—Ya. Deberías salir más —La voz de Jinora sonó escéptica, pero la suavizó con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué has hecho? —Se dejó caer en el sillón; rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño sobresalían del pasador de pelo.

Korra se incorporó.

—A ver. Hice la limpieza. Lave toda la ropa sucia. Por cierto no hay nada que comer a sí que si tenemos hambre tendremos que pedir pizza. —Jinora se rió y asintió

—Vaya noche aburrida tienes aquí ¿cuándo vendrán los macizos strippers? —Bromeo.

— ¿Y una chica para mí?

—Tres, solo por ser tú. Enséñame a introducir billetes en sus tangas de la manera apropiada.

—Estoy segura de que esa habilidad te servirá de mucho.

—Y que lo digas.

—Es tarde, avisaste en casa que te quedarías conmigo

—Descuida lo hice.

—Perfecto no quiero problemas con Tenzin

— ¿Por qué no te tomas una Coca-Cola conmigo? Sin cafeína. Apenas tuve ocasión de charlar contigo el día de la barbacoa. Excepto cuando llamaste para pedir consejo de moda. Eso fue raro.

Era tarde, y Korra estaba cansada, pero coincidía con su hermanita. Jinora y ella no habían hablado casi nada; sólo se llevaban cinco años, y en la adolescencia la menor de ellas seguía mucho a la morena, Korra era su confidente y la hija de Pema era muy madura para su edad; Para la ojiazul eso no paso por desapercibido por lo que Korra también confiaba mucho en su pequeña amiga. Cuando Korra se hizo mayor, y sobre todo cuando Jinora empezó a salir con su novio Kai, se convirtieron en íntimas amigas a Jinora le encantaba compartir detalles de las citas que tenía con el chico. Jinora fue una de las primeras personas cercanas a la familia que Korra había confesado su sexualidad.

—Claro —dijo Korra—

Jinora llenó dos vasos con cola, añadió hielo y llevó uno a Korra a la sala. Se sentó en el sillón, dobló las piernas bajo el cuerpo y suspiró.

—Dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo, hermana mayor?

—Poca cosa. Se me echa el tiempo encima y tengo que plantar mis flores. Si no lo hago y si lo ve mi madre ella se pondrá manos a la obra. La parte frontal de mi casa parece un páramo. Por lo demás, trabajo, gym y más trabajo.

—Sí, ¿y qué tal? La nueva jefa debe de ser muy buena. Siento no haber tenido ocasión de conocerla en casa de tus padres.

—Asami es sensacional.

—Tu mamá dijo que era muy agradable.

—Es alucinante. —A Korra le gustó que su madre hablara en esos términos de Asami—. Está poniendo a andar a los vendedores y ordenando todos los asuntos de la oficina. Es excelente en su trabajo.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Es fácil trabajar con ella?

—Mucho. Al principio tuvimos unas palabras, pero se aclaró enseguida. Anoche incluso me invitó a cenar para agradecerme que trabajara tanto, un detalle precioso. Quiero decir tus padres me comentaron que Hiroshi es estupendo como jefe y como persona, pero estoy segura que el Sr. Sato nunca trataba a sus empleados como Asami. Ella es divertida, inteligente, fuerte y atractiva. Me cae bien. Y yo le caigo bien a ella. —Korra se calló bruscamente y bebió su refresco; sus ojos vagaban por toda la sala en vez de mirar a Jinora directamente.

— ¿Ko? —Jinora ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. No ocurre nada. —Korra se ruborizó. Era casi imposible ocultarle algo a Jinora.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. No seas tonta. Es mi jefa. —Korra habló en un tono poco convincente y se dio cuenta de que Jinora la había pescado—. Maldita sea.

—No la conozco en persona. Pero por lo que me dijeron es muy guapa.

—Y lesbiana.

— ¿Bromeas? —Jinora parpadeó, con gesto incrédulo—. Maldición, Korra.

— ¿Qué te parece mi suerte? Cuando por fin conozco a alguien que me parece interesante, no puedo salir con ella.

Fue la primera vez que lo dijo en voz alta, tras haberse dado cuenta de la situación en la cena del sábado pasado. Quería salir con Asami. Estaba claro. Lo reconocía interiormente y, a pesar de la imposibilidad de la situación, se sentía un poquito mejor. La jornada de trabajo había sido estupenda. Asami y ella incluso habían hablado de volver a cenar juntas. Estaban contentas, sonreían, habían coqueteado. Aunque Asami invariablemente retrocedía adoptaba una actitud profesional, antes de que Korra tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Como cabía esperar, no habló de la tarta de chocolate con frambuesa, aunque Korra estaba segura de que nunca volvería a mirar aquel postre de la misma forma. En realidad, ambas habían bebido bastante vino. Korra prefería verlo de esa manera cuando se acordaba del rato que había pasado en el coche con Asami... de la noche tranquila y oscura, de la innegable excitación que impregnaba el ambiente. La desconcertaba que Asami no la hubiese besado, pero seguramente había sido mejor así. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una subordinada de la señorita Sato. Asami era su jefa. Su relación sería muy mal vista en Industrias Futuro, y ambas lo sabían.

—Ojalá... —Korra no quería adelantarse, pensar en lo que podría ser si cambiase la situación.

— ¿Ella siente lo mismo? —preguntó Jinora.

Korra se puso colorada de vergüenza.

—No lo sé. Lo pasamos bien. Es una persona bastante enigmática y no es precisamente... cariñosa y expresiva. Al menos en el trabajo.

—Entonces... ¿para ti se trata sólo de una cuestión física?

—No, no, no lo creo. Me refiero a que es más cariñosa y expresiva conmigo que con el resto de la gente. Otras personas la consideran fría. Yo no la veo así.

— ¿Y qué dice Kuvira al respecto?

Korra frunció los labios.

—No puedo hablar con ella de Asami. La odia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—Kuvira también piensa que es fría.

"No, Kuv piensa que es una bruja mentirosa y manipuladora." Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se contuvo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, hermana mayor, me parece que no tenemos muchas opciones. A), ni siquiera sabes si Asami se interesa por ti de la misma forma; y B), es tu jefa. A menos que pienses buscar otro trabajo, cosa que espero no hagas porque no es nada fácil encontrar trabajo hoy en día, tienes que aguantar, por así decirlo, y seguir con tu vida. ¿De acuerdo?

Korra suspiró.

—Y si tuviera otros ingresos aparte del trabajo… digo bien puedo sobrevivir un tiempo.

—Korra… no me digas que volviste a ese lugar… Mi abuela matara al tío Sokka

—Vamos Jinora los mayores solo exagera. No me ha pasado nunca nada.

—Es peligroso no intentes engañarte. Lin aún se siente culpable por lo que sucedió aquella vez

— ¿en serio? No lo sabía —dijo preocupada

—Solo no dejes tu trabajo, por favor. Deja en olvido esos sentimientos por tu jefa concéntrate en conservar tu empleo.

—Sí. —Sabía que Jinora tenía razón y había esperado que su amiga dijese exactamente lo que había dicho. Sólo que no quería oírlo y mucho menos aceptarlo.

—Vamos, Korra. —Jinora se inclinó hacia delante, y su voz y su mirada se enternecieron—. Te conoces muy bien y tiendes a lanzarte al vacío sin probar primero el agua. Caes de narices, siempre te ocurre. Debes cortar con esas ideas ya, antes de que acaben haciéndote daño. ¿De acuerdo?

Korra asintió, desanimada.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

La llamada de teléfono de Pema era lo que la empresaria necesitaba para centrar la mente en el trabajo. No era de esas personas que permitían que cualquier cosa, y mucho menos una fantasía sexual, la distrajera, pero ver a Korra con aquel vestido azulón que dejaba sus rodillas al descubierto la había puesto a cien.

Se había pasado todo el lunes y gran parte de la mañana del martes recordando la cena con Korra, lo mucho que habían disfrutado y el intenso deseo de besarla que había sentido. No estaba acostumbrada a tales distracciones, y empezaban a irritarla.

Tras hablar con Pema, llamó a Korra al despacho.

—Llama a todos nuestros vendedores y pregunta si las de otras sucursales cercanas pueden venir a última hora de la tarde. Si no pueden, no pasa nada. Sé que esto es muy repentino y que seguramente estarán ocupados, pero Pema ha cerrado el trato. Y vamos a celebrarlo.

Por la ventana del despacho vio que Korra giraba la cabeza en redondo. Casi al instante se plantó en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Lo consiguió?

—Sí.

—Dios, Asami, eso es... es sensacional.

—En efecto. Viene hacia aquí. ¿Podrías reservarle una mesa en algún restaurant? Para mañana. Su familia y ella se lo merecen. —Asami se reclinó en su sillón de cuero con las manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza y los ojos clavados en la puerta—. Estoy buscando la mejor forma de decírselo a Tenzin. Su mujer hizo un excelente trabajo.

Korra cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, disfrutando del escrutinio de su jefa.

—Me dijeron que está en su despacho. Yo se lo diría en persona.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Asami se levantó de un salto y cruzó el despacho. Cuando Korra se apartó para dejarla pasar, los cuerpos de ambas se rozaron.

—Asami. —Korra la sujetó por un brazo.

Sato trató de ignorar el calor que sentía a través de la manga, pero su piel parecía irracionalmente sensible.

—Felicidades. Estás cambiando mucho las cosas. —La voz de Korra sonó dulce y sincera, pero su mirada era firme y penetrante.

Asami tragó saliva, fascinada por el vestido azul. Murmuró un vago agradecimiento, se apresuró a ir hacia el ascensor y bajo al sexto piso sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mano frotando el brazo sin darse cuenta. Cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino, Asami procuró salir de su ensimismamiento y se centró en el despacho del fondo del vestíbulo.

Tenzin era uno de los jefes del área de ventas. Si Asami no quería hablar con sus vendedores en él recaí la responsabilidad de pedir cuentas a los empleados, después debía hacer un informe detallado de los avances de los objetivos de los vendedores. Era un hombre inteligente y con carácter que había llegado arriba a costa de grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios. Su matrimonio estaba muy bien. Tenía 4 hijos, cosa que lo dejaba agotado cuando llegaba a casa pero era también una de sus placeres: pasar tiempo con su familia.

Las fotos de sus hijos repartidas por el despacho ponían el punto tierno en la fría actitud que Tenzin mostraba ante los desconocidos.

Asami conocía superficialmente a Tenzin sabía que fue la mano derecha de su padre desde hace años. Sus caminos se habían cruzado en muchas reuniones de la empresa de su padre;

Se detuvo ante la mesa de la secretaria de Tenzin. Una rotunda treintañera de pelo rubio platino y sonrisa perpetua tecleaba ante el ordenador.

—Hola, Connie. ¿Por casualidad está Tenzin disponible?

—Hola, señorita Sato. Sí.

Asami se rió. Y entro al despacho

Tenzi era un hombre de aspecto sencillo, ni guapo ni feo. Medía tres o cuatro centímetros más que Asami, igual que su aire de autoridad. Es calvo por elección Asami estaba segura de que, si revisaba la agenda de él, encontraría una cita en la peluquería para la semana siguiente para su rapar el cabello que tendría. Siempre lucía trajes caros y elegantes. El que vestía en ese momento consistía en un pantalón y un saco negro. El despacho de Tenzin no tenía punto de comparación con el suyo.

Tenzin se levantó inmediatamente y cruzó el despacho con la mano extendida.

—Asami, me alegro de verte. Entra. Siéntate. —Su saludo era firme y cálido a la vez—. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Asami se acomodó sin prisa en el sofá de cuero.

—Tengo una buena noticia y he pensado que decírtela en persona era más divertido que llamar por teléfono.

—Siempre estoy listo para las buenas noticias. ¿Café?

—No, gracias. Quince tazas es mi límite y creo que ya lo he sobrepasado esta mañana.

Él se rió con una sonora carcajada que, como siempre, sobresaltó a la empresaria.

—Cuéntame.

—Pema ha cerrado el trato. —Asami dejó que la información calase, observando el rostro de aquel hombre mientras la procesaba.

—Dios mío.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Estamos seguros?

—Pema viene hacia aquí en este preciso instante, con todos los documentos.

—Sabía que esa mi esposa tenía madera —dijo Tenzin con dulzura —Tienes razón. Es una noticia buenísima.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo Asami—. Sé que aún nos falta para que esta sucursal mejore, falta tiempo para eso. —Era importante hacerle ver a Tenzin que ella se daba cuenta de las deficiencias de esta empresa. No quería transmitir una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—Tienes toda la razón, es un buen principio. —La voz de Tenzin sonó firme—. No lo subestimes. Ese contrato traerá mucho dinero a esta parte del país. Y si Bumi no falla—Asami asintió—. Si Bumi también funciona... —Dejó la frase en el aire, para que Asami calculase los resultados—. Sabía que tu llegada nos convenía, Asami. Lo sabía. Se lo dije a Hiroshi desde el primer momento. Eres excelente para tu empresa.

Asami se puso colorada ante el elogio. La halagaba que Tenzin hubiese hablado de ella con su padre. Nada la enorgullecía más que saberse estimada en el trabajo. Vivía para eso, y la sensación la llenaba de euforia.

—Gracias, Tenzin. Oye, voy a dar una fiesta sorpresa a última hora de la tarde para mi equipo. Algo informal en la sala de reuniones. Con pizza, tal vez un poco de champán. Quiero que sepan lo mucho que valoro su esfuerzo. En este último mes se han volcado. Sería estupendo que nos acompañaras.

—Una idea fantástica. —Tenzin apretó un botón del teléfono—. Connie. Llama a _Lorraine's_. Que traigan una bandeja de sándwiches variados a la sala de reuniones de la última planta sobre... —Lo consultó con Asami—: ¿Las cuatro? —Asami asintió, y Tenzin continuó—: Cuatro. Llama también a esa pizzería que te gusta tanto y encarga una pizza gigante y refrescos. Y dile a Richard, del centro comercial, que envíe cinco botellas de champán decente. No del carísimo, pero tampoco de la porquería barata que nos manda en Navidad. Cárgalo en mi cuenta personal.

Asami se rió, pues no esperaba semejante alarde de generosidad.

—Gracias, Tenzin. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Considéralo un merecido premio para ti y tu equipo. Y no dejes que se duerman ahora que han empezado a moverse.

Asami cabeceó con rotundidad.

—Oh, no. Esto es sólo el principio. Quiero que lo tengan claro.

—Se levantó para marcharse—. Nos vemos en la sala de reuniones por la tarde.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Buen trabajo, Señorita Sato.

Asami no estaba acostumbrada a manifestar sus sentimientos y le costó reprimir la sonrisa bobalicona del rostro mientras subía en el ascensor a la última planta.

—Necesito dormir un poco si vamos a arreglar todo este papeleo mañana. —Pema se levantó, encantada, aunque la fiesta ya había terminado y estaban en el despacho de Asami.

Además de Pema, sólo estaban Asami, Tenzin y Bumi, aparte de Korra. Todos tenían vasos de plástico en la mano, y Bumi comía su enésima porción de pizza. Korra estaba sentada sobre la mesa de Asami, balanceando los pies descalzos en el aire. Asami, cómodamente hundida en su sillón de cuero, bebía champán, mientras sus ojos insistían en posarse en el trasero de Korra, al alcance de la mano.

Tenzin estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, bostezando sin el menor disimulo.

—Hora de irnos, Pema.

Asami sonrió para sí; Tenzin y Pema eran un matrimonio ejemplar, ella lo sabía.

Bumi miró su reloj.

— ¡Santo Dios! No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Los tres recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron.

—Gracias por todo, Asami. —La gratitud de Pema saltaba a la vista, y sus ojos miraron a Korra cuando añadió—: Y Korra gracias por cuidar de Jinora esa niña siempre quiere quedarse contigo.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo. Sólo quería que supieras que todos lo reconocemos. —Asami acompañó a los vendedores hasta la puerta.

—No hay problema salúdame a los niños, conducir con cuidado —dijo Korra, que seguía sentada en la mesa—. Y hacer ruido antes de llegar al mostrador de seguridad para que al pobre Frank no le dé un infarto.

Asami acarició brevemente el brazo de Pema y dijo:

—Nos vemos mañana por la mañana a las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

Para solventar las formalidades.

Pema asintió con aire feliz, y Asami cerró la puerta tras el trío, quedándose sola con Korra en el despacho.

—Es mejor cerrar la puerta con llave. Sólo falta que el equipo de limpieza nos sorprenda bebiendo. —La voz de Korra resonó en el silencioso despacho. Tenía en la mano la única botella de champán en la que quedaba algo.

—Buena observación. Tal vez exijan su parte. —Asami giró la cerradura con una sonrisa; las persianas estaban bajas. Extendió el vaso para compartir el último champán.

Korra seguía balanceando los pies desnudos; sus torneadas piernas se movían rítmicamente mientras golpeaban con los talones la parte delantera de la mesa de Asami. Estaba seductoramente desarreglada, con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas encendidas, y Asami tragó saliva. Empezaba a descender de la euforia suscitada por la llamada matutina de Pema y sabía que no tardaría en aplastarse contra la realidad, pero se resistía a abandonar la agradable sensación.

Se dio cuenta de que, desde que había subido a compartir con Tenzin la buena noticia, apenas había visto a Korra a solas más de un minuto y le sorprendió reconocer que la había echado de menos. No sabía qué hacer ante aquello.

—Champán y pizza. Un verdadero banquete, en mi modesta opinión. —Korra llenó el vaso de Asami casi hasta el borde.

—Eeeh. ¿Pretende emborracharme, señorita Korra? —Un matiz juguetón endulzó el tono de Asami involuntariamente, y recibió un guiño pícaro de Korra como respuesta. Asami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darse por aludida.

Korra llenó su propio vaso con el resto del champán sin perder la sonrisa.

—Depende de hasta dónde me arrastre, señorita Sato.

— "No tienes ni idea de lo lejos que podríamos llegar", pensó

Asami irónicamente. Hacía horas que se había quitado la chaqueta y en ese momento llevaba pantalones de algodón negros y una blusa de seda color crema. Se quitó los tacones y se apoyó en la parte delantera de la mesa. La oscilante rodilla de Korra rozó su cadera. Asami se preguntó si la fricción había provocado que subiese la temperatura del despacho, porque de pronto sentía mucho calor.

—Me temo que el champán y la pizza fueron de lo mejor que pude conseguir con tan poca antelación —dijo.

—Ha sido un precioso detalle. Creo que has acertado al planear algo así. Todo el mundo se siente valorado. La mayoría de los jefes no tienen ni idea de lo que significa para sus empleados una palmadita en la espalda de vez en cuando.

—Sé que puedo ser dura, pero a pesar de las apariencias, no tengo el corazón de piedra. Estoy a favor de reconocer el trabajo bien hecho de mis empleados.

Bebieron el champán en silencio, casi pegadas en el despacho vacío. Asami se fijó en que tenían mucho sitio donde ubicarse si la proximidad les molestaba, pero ninguna de las dos se movió. El reloj de la estantería marcaba los segundos, los minutos y avanzaba hacia la medianoche.

— ¿Asami? —El champán teñía la voz de Korra de un matiz más profundo y sensual a medida que avanzaba la noche, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la ojiverde.

— ¿Hummm?

— ¿Siempre estás preocupada?

— ¿Siempre? —La vaguedad de la pregunta hizo sonreír a Asami—. ¿En mi vida entera?

—No, listilla. Cuando te encargas de un nuevo grupo de vendedores. ¿Te preocupa no conseguir que mejoren sus resultados? —Korra parpadeó; sus ojos azules parecían el doble de grandes y curiosos que de costumbre—. Me refiero a que no es un secreto que viniste aquí, como antes en otras sucursales, para mejorar los resultados de un equipo de ventas mediocre, ¿no es así? ¿Te preocupa que, por el motivo que sea, no des el nivel que se espera de ti y no logres mejorar el balance final?

—Procuro no obsesionarme con eso —respondió Asami, sinceramente—. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda levantar un equipo de ventas? Pues claro que sí. ¿Me torturo con esa posibilidad? Para nada. Me volvería loca.

Korra asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Yo me preocuparía mucho.

—Por supuesto. Eres una agobiada, lo cual es bueno. Si te preocupas tú, ya no tengo que tomarme yo la molestia. Te preocupas por las dos, y me ahorro el gasto de energía.

—Muy graciosa. —Korra se apoyó en el hombro de Asami, en un gesto juguetón—. Ahora en serio. Has hecho un gran trabajo con esta gente. No creí que hiciese falta mejorar las cosas, pero evidentemente me equivocaba. Has conseguido que se esfuercen por ser mejores. —Hizo una pausa, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que Asami casi oyó cómo chirriaban los ejes mentales—. Sé que ha sido duro y que algunos no te lo hemos puesto fácil, pero qué caramba. Estoy impresionada... estoy impresionada contigo. Tu empuje, tu determinación, tu fuerza. Además, eres...

Se calló de repente y abrió mucho los ojos, como si el cerebro coordinase por fin la boca y se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de traspasar una línea. Bajó la cabeza y estudió el contenido de su vaso como si desease que hubiese más en él y menos en ella.

Asami observó con sorprendida fascinación un rubor rojo que parecía brotar del interior del vestido de Korra, subía por su pecho y cubría el cuello y la cara. La curiosidad luchaba con la emoción en la mente de la empresaria, y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Soy... ¿qué? —preguntó amablemente—. ¿No vas a acabar la frase?

—Hummm... no. —Korra soltó una risita forzada—. Será mejor que no lo haga.

Asami no apartó los ojos de Korra, que se agitó como un testigo en el estrado de un juzgado, pero no levantó la vista.

—Lo siento, Asami. No me hagas caso. Hablo demasiado cuando bebo alcohol.

—No me importa escucharte. Bien sabe Dios que tú me escuchas a mí bastante.

Asami no estaba borracha, pero también había bebido más champán de lo habitual y se sentía envalentonada. "No insistas — advirtió la vocecita dentro de su cabeza—. Sabes dónde están los límites y que no se pueden quebrantar."

Asami era muy consciente del camino que estaba tomando la situación y se preguntó si Korra se daba cuenta. Se sentía impotente para detener la fuerza que la empujaba en aquella dirección. Trató de centrarse en su voz interior, pero la acalló el calor procedente del cuerpo de Korra, tan cerca del suyo, y el arrebatador aroma del perfume almizclado de Korra.

Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre ellas, casi como algo tangible. Ambas bebieron champán y permanecieron en silencio. Los pies de Korra se balanceaban un poco más rápido, y sus talones descalzos rebotaban suavemente contra la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos Asami posó la mano con firmeza sobre la rodilla de Korra para detener el ruido. Un leve jadeo salió de la boca de Korra, una brevísima inhalación ante el contacto, y Asami la miró.

—Me gustas, Asami —susurró Korra. Su tono casi era de disculpa y aludía claramente a algo más fuerte que "gustar". Pareció aliviada al pronunciar las palabras—. Lo siento. Sé que no debería.

—Tú también me gustas —replicó Asami, sin apartar la mano de la rodilla de Korra.

—He intentado ignorarlo, pero después de la cena de la otra noche... —Korra torció el gesto, miró el vaso con asco y lo dejó en la mesa—. Dios mío, debería callarme. Me comporto como si tuviera dieciséis años.

—No —aseguró Asami—. Nada de eso. —No le importaría escuchar a la morena toda la noche. Sin apartar la mano, se volvió para apoyar la cadera contra la mesa y ver mejor la cara de Korra. Su pulgar hacia pequeños círculos sobre la rodilla de Korra.

—Sólo pretendo ser sincera —afirmó Korra—. No sé si hablar de esto es lo más conveniente, pero supongo que ya es tarde para preocuparse por eso, ¿verdad?

—Un poquito —admitió Asami.

—Pero tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? ¿Esta... cosa que nos pasa?

Korra contuvo la respiración, porque si Asami no lo sentía u optaba por no reconocer que lo sentía, quedaría, avergonzada y humillada. El corazón le estallaba en el pecho. Tenía la boca seca.

Asami sostuvo la mirada, sin pestañear. "Dile que no —chillaba la voz en su cabeza—. Dile que no, que no sientes nada y que no sabes de qué habla." Pero en vez de eso, susurró:

—Sí, yo siento lo mismo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante lo que se les antojó una eternidad, con las caras tan juntas que respiraban el mismo aire. Fue Korra quien rompió por fin el silencio.

—Asami. —Su voz sonó tan grave que se quebró.

— ¿Hummm?

—Bésame ahora mismo o deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo con el dedo porque me vas a volver loca.

Asami se excitó ante el tono implorante combinado con la gutural autoridad de la voz de Korra. Se colocó entre las piernas de la ojiazul, frente a ella, y movió la mano para acariciar la suave piel de la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Como Korra estaba sentada, Asami parecía más alta de lo usual, cosa que ésta celebró para sus adentros. Aquella posición le daba una reconfortante sensación de poder. Miró a Korra mientras continuaba acariciando la pierna con la mano, terciopelo bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Korra se aferró a los bordes de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y le costaba respirar. Los ojos azules, oscurecidos por el deseo, buscaron los de Asami y los retuvieron. Asami apartó toda idea de la cabeza; sólo la hermosa mujer morena que se le ofrecía ocupaba su visión, su mente por completo. Posó la mano derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda de Korra, imitando el movimiento con la otra mano.

Korra parpadeó durante unos segundos y, cuando abrió los ojos, resplandecía en ellos la decisión.

Apartó los dedos de la mesa a la que se había aferrado, le deslizó las manos sobre el pecho y el cuello y le sujetó la cabeza, mientras los dedos se enredaban en los sedosos bucles negros que caían sobre los hombros de Asami. El contacto visual, cargado de erotismo, duró tres segundos más hasta que por fin Korra arrastró la cabeza de Asami a un beso acalorado y doliente.

Los labios de ambas se fundieron en un beso hambriento, y Korra gimió mientras apretaba las rodillas contra las caderas de Asami y agarraba un mechón de suaves cabellos negros. No había la menor indecisión en el movimiento de las manos de Asami sobre los muslos de Korra; ascendió luego hasta las caderas, deslizando el trasero de Korra sobre la mesa para acercarse aún más a ella. El tejido azulón del vestido de Korra se enrolló sobre las caderas, y suspiros y gemidos se mezclaron en el aire. Resultaba imposible saber de quién procedían. Asami introdujo la lengua en el calor de la boca de Korra y a punto estuvo de abandonarse a lo meramente físico. Era un talento que había cultivado con esmero a lo largo de los años: le permitía disfrutar de sus encuentros sexuales en un plano totalmente visceral, sin involucrar las emociones. Mako y ella lo habían hablado muchas veces; la capacidad de ella para compartimentar le facilitaba mantener relaciones sexuales casuales sin que entrasen en juego más vínculos.

Pero en ese momento sentía vínculos. "¿Por qué?"

Sus manos se morían de ganas de desabrochar la fila de corchetes de la parte delantera del vestido de Korra. Sería fácil. Y muy satisfactorio, estaba segura. Sentía la ondulación de la tonificada musculatura bajo el tejido, testimonio de la constitución atlética de Korra. Percibió también la curva femenina de las caderas de Korra, la presión de los generosos pechos de Korra contra su propio cuerpo. Dios, deseaba verlos, sentirlos, saborearlos. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Qué se lo impedía? No sería la primera vez que mantenía relaciones sexuales en una oficina. Y la forma de besar de Korra, con implacable abandono y evidente deseo, no iba a detenerla tan pronto.

La forma de besar de Korra...

Asami se retorció para soltarse y apoyó la frente en la de Korra. A ambas les costaba respirar.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Korra, deslizando los dedos sobre los labios hinchados de Asami—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— "¡Dios, no me mires de esa forma!" El intenso azul de los ojos de Korra inundó los suyos, bondadoso, preguntando, esperando.

—Korra, no podemos hacer esto. —Las palabras salieron sin que pudiera frenarlas, antes de tener ocasión de reprimirse.

— ¿Qué? —Korra parpadeó, confundida, con la respiración entrecortada.

—No podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No podemos. Soy tu jefa. No está bien.

Korra asintió lentamente: el entendimiento iluminó sus ojos aunque el cuerpo estaba desinflado.

—Sí. —Había una inequívoca expresión de dolor en su cara—. Sí, seguramente tienes razón.

Asami procuró disipar aquella expresión de dolor.

—No se trata de que no quiera. Créeme, es que...

—No, no. —Korra se apartó, y a Asami le sorprendió lo rápido que se había levantado el muro... y cuánto le dolía verlo—. No pasa nada. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Yo... esto era absurdo.

Korra desenredó la mano del cabello de Asami y la empujó suavemente para bajarse de la mesa. Con la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro, alisó el vestido con manos temblorosas y buscó los zapatos.

— "¿Absurdo? ¡Ay!" —Asami cerró los ojos y se rascó la frente, sintiéndose como una mierda.

—Korra...

—No. —Korra alzó la mano, interrumpiendo a Asami—. En realidad, es mejor. He bebido demasiado, y seguro que mañana nos reímos de esto, así que... déjame salir sin ponerme más en ridículo. ¿De acuerdo? —Se calzó, con la cara como un tomate. En ningún momento miró a Asami a los ojos.

—Tú no... —empezó Asami, sin saber cómo seguir. Korra estaba nerviosa y se movía muy rápido. Asami no quería que se fuese en semejante estado. Estiró la mano para tocar el hombro de Korra, pero la joven se encogió—. Korra, no te has puesto en ridículo.

—Asami. Por favor —imploró Korra, y a Asami le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque Korra no la miró y, por tanto, no pudo comprobarlo—. Por favor.

Asami iba a decir algo más pero la detuvo el sonido del timbre del celular de la morena. Korra contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? Bien en donde mismo. En media hora estoy ahí. Gracias.

— ¿A dónde iras? Has bebido Korra.

—Asuntos personales

Asami asintió y permaneció en silencio mientras Korra recogía sus cosas y se apresuraba a desaparecer por el pasillo en penumbra. Quería hablar con ella, deseaba explicarle un montón de cosas. Dios, incluso deseaba explicarse a sí misma algunas cosas. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

— ¿Qué me sucede?

Se hundió en el sillón de cuero como si hiciese años que no se sentara. Cogió su vaso abandonado y bebió el resto de champán de un trago.

—Maldición —murmuró en la quietud de la noche.

— ¡Maldición! —Korra aporreó el volante repetidamente mientras conducía—. ¡Estúpida! Soy una estúpida. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan jodidamente estúpida? No me desea.

Korra se debatía entre una ira atroz contra todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza: contra sí misma, contra Asami, contra quien sea que fuera su contrincante esta noche y un dolor desgarrador. Estaba segura de que había interpretado las señales de Asami correctamente, segurísima.

Tenía 25 años; había vivido lo suyo y sabía cuándo una mujer se interesaba por ella. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? ¿Y por qué le dolía de semejante modo que Asami la rechazo?

—No me desea.

Sí, claro, había utilizado una disculpa muy creíble: su relación laboral. Korra no podía rebatirla. Mantener relaciones sexuales iba contra la ética, lisa y llanamente. O cualquier otro tipo de relaciones. Fin de la historia. De todas formas...

Diez minutos después, cuando Korra estaba en casa y ya se había cambiado para ir a pelear, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Las preguntas afluían a su cabeza mientras se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venían el coqueto, la cena, las intensas miradas? ¿Y aquel instante en el coche, después de cenar, cuando habían estado a punto de besarse... y ambas lo deseaban? Saltaba a la vista. ¿Por qué la intimidad del despacho esa noche? ¿Y la mano en la rodilla? ¿Por qué todo aquello?

— ¿Por qué me besó?

Fue al garaje donde se encontraba su medio de transporte favorito: Su motocicleta.

Era la una de la madrugada, pero eso no le importaba completamente despierta, encendió la moto y se montó a ella.

Sabía que no debía conducir por todo el champán que había bebido a pesar de ese problema no llego a preocuparla en lo absoluto. Según ella no había bebido tanto; La verdad era que tenía tan poco aguante con el alcohol por cual era cierto no había bebido tanto pero al parecer olvido ese detalle.

Conducía a una velocidad ridículamente rápida. Llego a la propiedad de Sokka. Se estaciono en su habitual espacio.

— ¿Estás bien? Pregunto preocupado Sokka.

—Lo estaré.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente, deseando vaciar la mente y relajar el cuerpo. Necesitaba como mínimo un par de horas de sueño.

—De acuerdo. La pelea inicia en cinco minutos.

Korra asintió.

—Estupenda forma de finalizar el día —dijo Sokka

Ante la perspectiva de volver al trabajo al día siguiente, los ojos de Korra se abrieron desmesuradamente. —Mierda. — Tendría que enfrentarse a Asami y hacerlo con la cabeza bien alta para disimular la humillación que sin duda sentiría. Barajó la posibilidad de no ir alegando que se encontraba mal, pero su orgullo la descartó. No, ella se lo había buscado y tenía que afrontarlo. Hizo un gesto de fastidio al pensarlo.

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando!

—Ojalá lo estuviera.

—Rayos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso. Comienza desde el principio. — Mandó Bolin, —Y no dejes nada fuera.

Asami empezó por el principio y concluyó su historia con el beso que tuvieron en la misma oficina donde se encontraban. —Ella se fue sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme bien. Diablos, Ella ni siquiera me contesta el celular. — Pasó sus dedos por su pelo. —Es diferente de cualquier mujer que he conocido, Bo. Es cálida e ingeniosa y extremadamente inteligente. Ella me desafía y me hace pensar en cosas que yo nunca había siquiera pensado antes. Es honesta, hace un trabajo excelente. No es egocéntrica y creo que no tiene ni idea de lo hermosa que es. Es la primera mujer real que he conocido en no sé cuánto tiempo.

—Suena como que has estado conociendo a Korra por quién es, no por lo que es. Detente y piensa en ello, Asami. No hagas de esto algo malo sólo porque es diferente. Podría ser algo maravilloso.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Hasta el momento ella ha mostrado que está interesada en ti.

Asami lo miró como si esa fuera la pregunta de los cincuenta mil dólares. —Realmente no sé qué es lo que está pasando. — Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana. —Quiero dar ese paso, pero cada vez que estoy cerca, no puedo pasar por ello. Solo sé que es incorrecto, soy su jefa.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? — le preguntó Bolin.

Asami lanzó un suspiro de frustración. Preferiría lidiar con un problema de negocios que enfrentarse a esa pregunta. —No estoy segura. Supongo que no siento que tenga el derecho de comenzar algo... a hacer promesas. Tú me conoces. Yo no me comprometo. Si empiezo algo con ella eso es lo que cabría esperar, y yo no quiero decepcionarla...

—Entonces, tú no confías en ti misma en ninguna situación, excepto la de una sola noche.

—Eso es duro. — Asami suspiro.

Bolin la miró con curiosidad. —Asami, ¿Tienes miedo de esos sentimientos? Que son nuevos para ti.

— No. Dios, ¡no! — La lógica de ese pensamiento la asusto. Cayó de nuevo en su posición normal.

—Bo, yo creo que sólo estoy siendo realista acerca de lo que soy. Hay demasiadas mujeres interesantes en el mundo como para que me establezca con una sola. —Sin embargo, inmediatamente pensó en Korra. — " _¿Puede_ _haber alguien más interesante que Korra?_

—Vamos, Asami. ¿Eres tan superficial?

— ¿Perdón?

—Tienes ¿cuánto, veinte y seis, veinte y siete? eso es casi treinta años. No piensas en tener a alguien especial para pasar contigo la vida que te resta.

—Lo haces sonar como si estuviera a punto de convertirme en una vieja pasa seca. No se ofendió; siempre había confiado en Bolin para que fuera real con ella.

Bolin no había terminado. —Asami, ¿qué ves en el espejo todas las mañanas?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — Sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por ella, y no había sentido en lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella estaba harta de defenderse.

— ¿Quién eres, Asami? No me refiero a Asami la CEO o a Asami la niña rica que dona millones a la caridad o incluso a la que recibe todas las chicas. Estoy hablando de Asami la mujer. ¿Quién es ella?"

Asami no respondió.

—Yo voy a decirte quién es. Es alguien que tiene miedo. Miedo de acercarse demasiado a nadie, especialmente a una mujer, por temor a que pueda comenzar a tener sentimientos por ella y tenga que confiar en ella. Se esconde detrás de su trabajo y utiliza su dinero para hacer feliz a la gente cuando debería estar usando su ingenio, inteligencia y personalidad. Pero no, eso es demasiado personal, y ella nunca se involucra en algo personal.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? — Asami exigió al límite ahora.

—Soy la misma persona que era ayer y el día anterior y el día antes. ¿Ahora, de repente soy superficial? Y no olvidemos una cobarde. — Se detuvo y se obligó a sí misma a hablar con más calma.

—Bueno, déjame decirte algo. He estado en la televisión nacional, me he puesto de pie en frente de miles de personas y charlado durante horas sin ningún tipo de notas, negociado millones de dólares de ofertas he invertido miles de millones de dólares de otras personas. Confía en mí, Bolin, no tengo miedo.

—Pero ¿alguna vez le has dicho Te amo a una mujer? — Bolin habló en voz baja y con calma.

El estómago de Asami se cayó al suelo. Bolin la había descrito mejor que lo que ella misma podía, e hicieron falta las palabras de su antiguo amigo para ver cuando ella misma no podía.

Una mano cálida cubrió la suya.

—Asami, tú sabes que te quiero más que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra. Sí, tú eres la misma persona que eras ayer y el día antes y el día antes. Y eso es lo que es tan triste. No puedes dejarte llevar para poder crecer como ser humano, como mujer. Necesitas cambiar eso, Asami, o vas a estar sola el resto de tu vida. Has conocido a alguien especial. Ella es más que otro juguete que puedes usar y tirar, y lo sabes. Por favor, Asami, hazte un favor a ti misma. No arruines esto.

La empresaria iba decir algo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

—Dame un minuto. Bueno ¿Sr. Sokka? ¿Qué pasa?

—La impulsiva de Korra te necesita

— No me diga que fue a… jugar. No me aviso que iría.

—Llego con alcohol en su sistema, recuerdas que ella siempre ha sido cuidadosa en que no la golpeen.

— ¿Condujo su moto en ese estado? No puede ser ella es muy cuidadosa ¿Qué más paso?

—Bueno pues digamos que esta noche olvido todas las precauciones

— ¿Perdió? —Exclamo llamando la atención a Asami

—No, pero recibió daño y no deja que la cure. Está dándole golpes al saco, pero con sus lesiones no debería ¿Puedes venir ayudarme?

—Entiendo. Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Gracias Sr. Sokka. Cuide a Korra mientras llego.

Bolin colgó.

— ¿Qué pasa con Korra?—Exigió saber Asami

—Tranquila. Hazme un favor. Mañana ella no vendrá, dale el día libre ¿sí?

— ¡Qué diablos! Dime que pasa.

—No puedo, se lo prometí. Lo siento.

Bolin salió disparado de la oficina de su amiga, dejando a la empresaria más preocupada que nunca.

—Korra…

* * *

—Lin ven aquí

Lin miró a la jefa Beifong, y luego arrojó el archivo que había estado viendo en su escritorio.

Hizo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas de los otros detectives cuando caminaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo

Ella entró y se sentó en silencio delante de Toph Beifong, esperando. Ella la observaba en silencio mientras se frotaba la frente al descubierto. Finalmente, levantó la vista de un grueso expediente, bloqueo la mirada con la de ella. Ella miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el archivo que había estado mirando era un caso viejo.

—Iré al grano El líder del loto rojo ha escapado

— ¿Qué? Como fue posible

—No lo saben aún pero sabes lo que significa

—Lo sé jefa

—Muy bien entonces no tendré que decirte que hacer ¿verdad?

—No. Fue gracias a Korra que capturamos a ese sujeto no es difícil pensar que ahora que está libre ira tras ella.

—Llámala que este atenta a todo a su alrededor

—De acuerdo —dijo dudando

—Lin debes superar lo que paso Korra era tu informante ella sabía del riesgo que corría ahora enfócate en encontrar a ese tipo cuanto antes

—Empezare ya mismo jefa, lo atraparemos de nuevo

—Bien empieza con sus negocios no creo que los deje, de eso vive el maldito. Busca algún socio él seguro que sabe de su paradero.

—Si mal no recuerdo suponíamos que un tipo era su socio… pero jamás pudimos comprobar que lo eran

—Lo recuerdo… Busca a Hiroshi. Hiroshi Sato.

* * *

 **Hola una disculpa por retrasar la actualización pero esta semana e vuelto a la universidad eso significa que estare ocupadas con las tareas u.u iba publicar este capitulo en la mañana pero la USB donde tengo guardado la historia estaba perdida jaja xD En fin una disculpa nuevamente :)**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **AlexandraArcher:** _Entiendo por lo general (o en las historias que sigo) escriben sobre la parte feminina de Asami jaja y me encanta cuando hacen eso pero justo por eso decidi que Korra tuviera parte feminina también hacer algo diferente :) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y dejar tu comentario_

 **cosasmias96:** _Si te soy honesta aún no entiendo muy bien las categorias u.u pero si lo estado pensando y creo que si podria ser explicito las escenas hot xD Gracias por leer! ;)_

 **Ruha:** _JAJAJA claro seria más facil hablar por face jajaja por lo general me conecto más por ahi jajaja y dudo que alguien no sea capaz de no mirar a nuestra pareja predilecta jajaja viajar por el mundo es un sueño, maldita pobreza xD_

 **Jessica6697:** _Muchas gracias n_n espero te guste esta nueva_ _actualización_

 **Marydekuga:** _Lo mismo te digo con tu adaptacion, siempre me dejas picada xD capitulos nuevos son como insulina jajaja quiero mi dosis xD gracias por leer n.n_

 **Anonimo:** _Gracias me gusto tu frase "Ya empieza el amor y no hay vuelta atras" no podria describirse mejor woo Gracias por leer n_n_

 **Maria:** _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer_

 **AdharaMix:** _Gracias espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado_

 **catching RE:** _jajaja bueno espero que este capitulo no sea una estafa o si? e.e jaja gracias por leer_

 **Obini:** _jajaja una de mis partes favoritas fue el desplante a Wu jajaja Korra es de ojos ciegos no ve lo que estan obvio para todos. Agradezco mucho tu comentario ;)_

 **DjPuma13g:** _No hay de que. jajaj lamento que sigas más intrigada jaja espero que te guste la actualización :) Saludos._

 **Maria:** _Hola gracias por leer n_n lamento la demora en actualizar_

 **05:** _Me alegro saber que te gusto Saludos._

 **16:** _Gracias por leer. Saludos_


	12. Capítulo 12: Problemas

— ¿Vas a quedarte quieta? Te juro que eres peor que una niña

Korra hizo una mueca cuando Bolin limpiaba su herida.

— ¿Necesito recordarte que no eres médico ni enfermero? — dijo ella.

Bolin levantó la vista, mirándole con incredulidad —Tienes más cicatrices de las que puedo recordar y una inclinación a provocar a la gente a pelear enserio y ¿te quejas de mis conocimientos de enfermería?

— ¡Duele!

—Eres una bebe— murmuró Bolin mientras aplicaba más presión a su nariz para así controlar el flujo de sangre.

—Y una pelea no lo hacen una inclinación— respondió ella —Además, esto no fue mi culpa

— ¿No? Sokka me dijo que le dijiste a tu contrincante que peleaba como niña, además de que coqueteaste con su novia enfrente de él. No sé pero creo que aquí y en china a eso se le llama ¡PROVOCACIÓN!

—Sokka es un chismoso— se quejó Korra—Además gane eso debería contar algo

Bolin sonrio —Hable con Asami. ¿Quieres hablar?

—No

— Como quieras. Termine, vamos a ver si puedes pasar unos días sin que yo tenga que hacer de enfermero

El silencio que había en esa habitación fue remplazado por el tono de timbre del celular de Korra.

—Tienes que contestar

— ¿Quién lo dice? Prefiero que se sume a las diez llamadas perdidas de Lin, o a las otras quince llamadas perdidas de Kuvira o mejor aún a las treinta de Asami

—Genial eres más popular con las chicas que yo

—No sé qué quiere Lin, a menos que se haya enterado que estoy en las peleas nuevamente, eso explicaría porque quiere comunicarse conmigo. Kuvira quizá este preocupada, no he hablado con ella últimamente

— ¿Y Asami?

—Creo que ya sabes lo que paso

—Sí, pero sabes Asami no quiso…

—Sabes Bo estoy cansada, estoy segura que los golpes que recibí mañana me pasaran factura, te agradezco que hayas venido en mi ayuda y más por conseguirme el día libre pero prefiero dormir ahora que hablar de ese tema

—Está bien, ve a casa y descansa Ko

Justo después de despedirse de Bolin la morena se negó a regresar a su solitaria casa así que decido salir, distraerse por así decirlo. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces arranco la motocicleta con dirección al próximo bar más cercano.

—A riesgo de que suene como un cliché, ¿puedo invitarte una copa?

Korra casi rió ante la trillada frase pero, cuando vio a una impresionante pelirroja deslizarse en el asiento junto a ella, sonrió.

—Mientras no esperes que yo te pregunte si vienes aquí a menudo.

La risa de la mujer era auténtica y Korra hizo señas al camarero. Korra alzó su copa para indicar que le trajeran otro igual. Este sería su tercer Mojito con hielo. Uno más en su estómago vacío podría hacerle olvidar el rechazo de Asami.

La pelirroja le hizo conocer su interés antes de terminar su primera copa, no le importaba que en su cara tuviera rastros de su anterior pelea y Korra se sintió tentada. Tal vez una noche con otra mujer la haría dejar de pensar en Asami. La mujer a su lado estaba más que dispuesta, y Korra sabía que no sería más que una aventura ocasional.

Estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando se dio cuenta, incluso en su estado inducido por el alcohol, que no quería sexo con una desconocida. Ella quería hacer el amor con su jefa y, cualquier otra que no fuera ella, sería un pobre sustituto.

—Gracias, en otras circunstancias, diría que sí, pero este no es un buen momento para mí.

Brevemente se preguntó si alguna vez habría un buen momento para ella otra vez.

Condujo por las calles desiertas hacia su casa, la mayoría de la gente a esas horas estaban durmiendo, descansando para que el día de mañana iniciaran sus actividades laborales o escolares pero no ella, la ojiazul aún tenía la cabeza llena de los recuerdos de lo que paso esa tarde con aquella empresaria.

Estaciono su moto en el lugar de siempre, no supo cómo llego a su casa, al parecer había conducido automáticamente, no estaba segura de la hora pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que era hora de descansar, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

 _En primer lugar Asami la inmovilizo contra la pared y metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones, sus labios se movían rápidamente por el cuello de ella. La camisa desabrochada y la parte delantera de su sostén abierta. Asami, alternativamente chupó y mordió el cuello y pechos, volviéndola loca. Korra podía realmente sentir la sacudida de emoción dispararse, desde el pezón a su clítoris, cuando Asami lo mordió. Ella era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su jefa y sostenerse mientras una mano exploraba su cálido centro, la otra envuelta alrededor de su cintura._

 _Asami frotaba su clítoris cada vez más rápido, llevándola cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Korra rogó por ser aliviada y, cuando llegó, irradio desde sus dedos de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza. Pensó que iba a explotar desde adentro hacia afuera, y cuando gritó el nombre de Asami se disolvió en el placer._

En ese momento Korra despertó después de eso, su mano entre las piernas, la otra pellizcando el pezón. Se sintió avergonzada, pero no tanto como para no terminar lo que su sueño había comenzado. Se volvió a dormir de inmediato y quedó a la deriva de otro encuentro erótico con Asami.

 _Esta vez ella fue el agresor, y se encontraban en la sala de conferencias adyacente a su oficina. Las luces estaban encendidas, el proyector de vídeo mostraba un gráfico con las flechas hacia arriba y hacia la derecha. Los negocios debían estar bien, pensó, mirando a la pantalla._

 _Asami estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa de caoba, las piernas abiertas, Korra arrodillada frente a ella. Su camisa estaba abierta y no llevaba sujetador. La piel blanquecina llenaba el espacio abierto, con apenas una insinuación del escote complementando su look, Asami era sin duda toda una hermosa mujer. Korra alguna vez había leído que no era posible oler en los sueños, pero eso era sin duda una mentira._

 _Asami tenía una frescura que Korra nunca había encontrado, y eso la atrajo más cerca. Las gotas de excitación brillaban en los labios hinchados, el pelo oscuro y rizado, y la punta de su clítoris. Korra quería quedarse en este lugar para siempre y disfrutar de la belleza de Asami, pero quería explorar aún más._

 _Poco a poco se acercó más, cada momento desapareciendo como la arena en un reloj de arena. Hacía tiempo que Asami había dejado de estar inmóvil, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante con entusiasmo, como si trataran de hacer contacto con la boca de Korra. Korra contuvo el aliento mientras serpenteaba su lengua en su primer intento de degustar la carne de Asami. Estaba tibia y húmeda y pronunciaba el nombre de Korra en voz baja._

 _La carne de Asami se estremeció debajo de la lengua de Korra, y su pasión y deseo amenazaban con adelantarse. Forzando sus propias necesidades, se concentró en dar a Asami más placer que el que ella había imaginado posible. Poco a poco, explorando cada centímetro de ella, alternando largos lametazos lánguidos con rápidos movimientos de su lengua._

 _Asami se echó hacia atrás, los brazos ya no eran capaces de mantenerla. Se movía tanto que Korra se abrazó a sus caderas para sostenerla. Asami le rodeó la espalda con las piernas como si tuviera miedo de que Korra se alejara. Tal pensamiento pasó por la mente de Korra y ella memorizó cada vista, sonido y gusto de Asami._

 _La respiración de Asami se aceleró, coincidiendo con el empuje de sus caderas. Su clítoris se endureció debajo de la lengua de la morena, ella deslizó primero uno y luego dos dedos en ella, cuyos músculos atraparon los dedos con fuerza mientras ella estallaba en la boca de Korra. Pulso tras pulso, el deseo fluía de ella, en espasmos de sus estrechas paredes interiores alrededor de los dedos de Korra._

 _Los papeles quedaron esparcidos por la mesa mientras Asami abría los brazos y se arqueaba hacia adelante, sujetando el cabello de Korra y tirando de ella aún más. Asami la abrazaba con fuerza, temblando bajo su boca._

Cuando el reloj de alarma sorprendió a Korra sacándola de ese sueño, estaba totalmente confundida en cuanto a donde con dificultad, la habitación era desconocida, y ella estaba empapada en sudor. Le tomó un minuto silenciar el pitido desde la parte superior de la mesilla de noche, y cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama jadeando. Le temblaban las manos y su cabeza le daba vueltas cuando trató de incorporarse. Tropezó hacia la ducha sobre sus tambaleantes piernas. Después de tomar una ducha de agua fría la morena se dirigió a su cocina. Korra hizo un termo grande de café. Lo necesitaba. No había dormido en toda la noche.

* * *

Hiroshi caminaba hacia al edificio de Zaheer. El tráfico—de personas y carros—en la vía estaba empezando a concentrarse. Con cada paso que daba, se sentía mal, sentía un vacío en su estómago, su mente corriendo, pensando en un argumento lo suficientemente convincente para hacer entrar en razón a su antiguo socio. Para cuando toco la gran puerta negra que había visto tantas veces, no tenía nada en mente.

No era una sorpresa ver al enorme guardián, atemorizante, y tan ancho como era de alto, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Ghazan pero de quien debía estar temeroso era de la persona detrás de él: Zaheer.

—Zaheer —Logro decir Hiroshi

Los miembros de la Orden del Loto Rojo regresaron al interior de la guarida, Hiroshi los siguió adentro. Siguió a los hombres hasta a un ascensor, ascendiendo cuatro pisos en silencio y luego las puertas se abrieron.

Un gran escritorio de caoba yacía en el medio de una vasta habitación. Zaheer camino hasta alcanzar una silla y sentarse, gesticulando hacia su invitado para que tomara asiento en una de las dos sillas vacías enfrente del escritorio.

Cuando el Sr. Sato se sentó, el cuero se sentía frío debajo de él, y se preguntó cuánta gente se habría sentado en la misma silla, momentos antes de su muerte

—Vaya, vaya… He oído que tienes problemas viejo amigo, me niego a creer que me diste una negativa a mi propuesta

—En realidad Zaheer—hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta— ya no soy más el director de Industrias Futuro, no puedo ayudarte

—Ese problema tiene solución, simplemente vuelve a tu cargo, quita tu hija de en medio, incluso si quieres puedo hacer ese trabajo por ti —Dijo maliciosamente

— ¡No! —Se atrevió a alzar la voz

Los ojos de Zaheer iban de Ghazar a él y viceversa. Fue ahí cuando Hiroshi noto el par de mujeres que salieron de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación, el Sr. Sato sabía su destino

—Vaya alguien recupero su voz, algo tarde

Las mujeres que estaban en las esquinas se movieron otro paso hacia adelante. —No metas a mi hija en esto. —Se rio nerviosamente—. Nosotros nunca involucramos a la familia en negocios

—Entonces me estás diciendo que me ayudaras—Zaheer sonrió diabólicamente.

—Te repetido, estoy fuera. —dijo Zaheer, mirando detrás de él y luego a los mujeres que se aproximaban

—Un infiltrado me dijo que la detective Lin planea hablar contigo

—No la conozco. Ella no ha venido a buscarme —dijo severamente, sus instintos de supervivencia tomando vida.

Zaheer apoyó sus codos en su escritorio. —Estoy considerando tener una pequeña charla con esa hija tuya quizás ella comprenda la situación y quiera ayudarme

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija

—No es que yo quiera Hiroshi, eres tu quien decide el futuro de tu hija

— ¡No volveré!, iré con la policía, si lastimas a mi Asami… yo te delatare

—Muy mala decisión, Ghazan, Min Hua ya saben qué hacer.

* * *

Korra alzó la vista del programa de televisión que estaba viendo, sobresaltada por los golpes que había oído en la puerta principal.

— ¡Soy yo!

Korra suspiró, se levantó de su sillón ¿Qué demonios podía querer Lin a esta hora? Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, mirándola.

— ¡Por que no contestas tu maldito celular niña! Ya viste la hora que es

Lin se señaló la muñeca.

—Tengo reloj, pero gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar

—Si se trata de las peleas de una vez te digo no pienso retirarme

— ¿Estas de nuevo peleando?

— ¿No lo sabias? —Se maldijo mentalmente, se había delato ella misma

—Te gusto ese ambiente después de lo que paso

—Pase mucho tiempo infiltrada en ese lugar, creo que le agarre el gusto —rio— la deferencia es que ahora lo hago por diversión y no para el loco de Zaheer

—Tenías futuro niña, si hubieras continuado en este momento serias la mano derecha de la Jefa o el FBI te hubiera reclutado qué sé yo

—Gracias pero creo que era muy temeraria en ese entonces y mamá lo sabía, odiaba ser yo la causante de su preocupación

—Por supuesto, no pensabas mucho siempre querías lanzarte a la acción

—Bueno lo entendí perfectamente después de ese disparo que casi acaba conmigo

—Eso fue mi… culpa

—Lin

—Si yo hubiera actuado antes Zaheer no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de dispararte a quema ropa

—Tardo bastante en darse cuenta de que era policía, —sonrió— sabía lo que pasaba cuando él descubría una traición… él mismo se encargaba de eliminar al traidor… lo que digo es que sabía a lo que me enfrentaba

—Si pero

—Lin llegaste justo a tiempo, sin ti quizás yo estaría muerta y mis padres siempre estarán agradecidos por eso. Así que deja de faltar a las reuniones familiares

—Gracias niña, ahora tengo noticias para ti

—Vaya y yo que pensé que habías venido por esta charla sentimental

—Lamento decirte que eso no estaba en mis planes, lo importante es que Zaheer ha escapado

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, estas en peligro la jefa me ha autorizado a llevarte a Protección de testigos

— ¡Ni hablar! No pienso irme de aquí, dejar a mi familia, mis amigos. Jamás

—Korra

—Ya se lo que tengo que hacer Lin, pero antes cuéntame todos los detalles conociéndote debes saberte de memoria el expediente de ese tipo

* * *

Asami podría jurar que las manecillas del reloj de cristal no se habían movido en la última hora. Los papeles sobre su escritorio habían pasado de un lado al otro, dando una apariencia de haber sido terminados, cuando en realidad ni siquiera habían sido leídos. Finalmente, después de una hora, se dio por vencida a la pretensión de conseguir terminar cualquier trabajo.

— ¡testaruda! —susurró.

Ojalá hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, la noche anterior; sin embargo, la expresión que pudo ver en los ojos de Korra, el dolor que vio en ellos, estuvo a punto de romperle el corazón, y deseaba hablar con ella sobre el tema, averiguar qué era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

La mano de Korra temblaba y vaciló antes de llamar. ¿Estaba lista para esto? ¿Estaba lista para verla nuevamente? Levantó la mano, sus nudillos se conectaron con la puerta. Una voz detrás de la puerta le dijo que esperara. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podía hacerlo. La puerta se abrió y perdió todo el aliento. La cara que la miraba directamente estaba en shock. Contuvo el aliento y el mundo se paró.

—Asami —Dijo seriamente

— ¡Korra! —Salto de su silla al verla— Dios me tenías preocupada ¿Estas golpeada? ¿Qué te paso? Bolin no me ha querido decir que paso ayer

—Nada fuera de lo común…

—Explícate—exigió Asami

—No tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine a presentar formalmente mi renuncia

—Bromeas —consiguió decir la ojiverde antes las últimas palabras de la morena

—Perdona, pero surgió algo. Puedo recomendarte quien me supla

— ¡No quiero a nadie! Solo a ti. Korra si lo haces por lo de anoche, podemos hablarlo

—Por dios Asami no soy una niña, no huyo de esto, solo que… surgió algo que no puedo ignorar

—Korra, si crees siquiera que por un segundo te creeré eso estas muy equivocada

El sonido molesto de teléfono retumbo en la habitación

—Contesta puede ser importante Asami

—Al diablo, no me cambies de tema

Korra alzo la bocina — ¿Diga?

Asami solo vio como asentía su ahora ¿ex empleada? Odia como se oía eso y todo era su culpa dejaría de ver a Korra cada mañana, no la vería sentada en su lugar de trabajo, no escucharía su risa. Su vista regreso a la morena cuando noto que había dejado de hablar.

—Asami debemos ir al hospital

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No soy yo… tu padre está en terapia intensiva

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué le paso?

—No lo saben, ahora vamos te llevare hasta ahí.

Asami se sintió de pronto muy cansada y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Asami. Esta mi coche abajo. Podemos irnos. No te dejare sola

Asami se cubrió la cara con las manos, procurando no derrumbarse. Poco después los brazos fuertes de Korra la abrazaron y la confortaron. Los sucesos de los últimos días acudieron a ella ¿Fallo su corazón? ¿Su corazón no espero a la cirugía? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de la empresaria, la garganta de Asami se quebró en un sollozo. Le daba vergüenza desmoronarse ante ella, pero nunca se había sentido tan segura.

Tras unos momentos más Korra la soltó, guiándola al ascensor para ir hacia el estacionamiento le indico a Asami que ocupara el asiento del acompañante. Asami oyó cómo la puerta se desbloqueaba automáticamente y se dio cuenta de que Korra la ayudaba a sentarse. Permaneció inmóvil, mientras la morena se inclinaba para ponerle el cinturón. Unos cabellos suaves que olían a limpio y a ¿manzana? Acariciaron su cara, y durante unos segundos los rostros de ambas estuvieron muy próximos. Asami pensó que esos ojos serian su perdición los tenía tan claros, azules como el cielo mismo.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta del sujeto que las observaba. El hombre saco su celular utilizando la marcación rápida

—Zaheer no adivinaras a quien estoy viendo

—Gazhan no estoy para bromas

—Bueno supongo que no te has olvidado de nuestra Avatar la mejor peleadora que hemos conocido

—Esa maldita. ¿Dónde está?

—Una mejor pregunta sería con quien esta

— ¿Esta con Sato?

—Bingo… ¿Qué hago?

—Síguelas y si puedes mándale un cordial saludo de mi parte al Avatar

Recorrieron las calles de New York y se dirigieron al hospital. Entraron en la calle en la que se encontraba el hospital y Asami se disponía a señalar aquel lugar cuando el coche aceleró y pasó de largo.

—El hospital estaba justo ahí —dijo Asami, sorprendida.

Korrra giró en la esquina siguiente y continuó adelante.

— ¿Te has fijado en la furgoneta negra que está detrás de nosotras? Creo que tenemos compañía.

Korra comprobó el espejo retrovisor y Asami se volvió en su asiento.

Korra, adelantándose a la reacción de esta, dijo:

—Hay un espejo en la visera parasol. Baja la visera y desliza la tapa hacia la izquierda. —Se estiró y apretó un botón. Ante la expresión interrogante de Asami, explicó—: He apagado la luz del espejo.

Asami hizo lo que Korra le indicaba y vio las luces de un coche grande a una manzana de distancia. Korra giró varias veces sin acelerar, como si estuviese perdida. Las luces respetaron la distancia, pero las siguieron.

—Es imposible —se quejó Asami— ¿Por qué nos siguen?

—Gazhan…—dijo olvidando quien era su copiloto

Korra toco un boto de su automóvil y este hizo una llamada. Asami pudo leer el nombre del contacto a quien llamaba. Lin, Korra jamás la había mencionado.

— ¿Que sucede? Pensé que estarías aquí ya

Asami estaba atenta a lo que sucedía ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué Korra estaba tan asustada por esa camioneta?

—Confírmame la salud del Sr. Sato

—Está estable… podemos darnos una idea de lo que paso, iré a buscar a su hija es probable que esté en peligro

Asami se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Korra sonrió ante su acto.

—Ambos lo estamos en realidad

—Maldición Korra ¿estas con ella?

—Sí, y te está escuchando, ¿es muy tarde para decirte que estas en altavoz?

—Si. Bien dime como está la situación

—Bueno nos están siguiendo, llevaba a Asami al hospital, el conductor creo que es Gazhan supongo que estaba en el estacionamiento así que podría apostar a que me reconoció

— ¡Basta! —Grito Asami— díganme que está pasando ahora mismo, ¿por qué sabes quién nos está siguiendo? ¿Quién está al teléfono? Y más importante ¿Por qué estamos en peligro?

—Srta. Sato quien habla es la detective Lin Beifong tenga por seguro que no le pasara nada está en manos de una de las mejores ex oficiales que tenía a mi servicio.

Asami observo con asombro a Korra a quien hace menos de veinticuatro horas era su asistente ahora la presentaban como ex policía. ¿Qué más no sabía esta mujer?

* * *

 **Hola amigos lamento mucho la demora como sabran algunos (creo) la razón del porque no publicaba era que tenía mucha tareas, la universidad no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre u.u Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron en mi ausencia me alegraban el día con leer sus reviews. Ahora quiero agradecer a KorraSami Nation ahi se publica una historia adaptada agradezco a su administradora, amiga y socia que haya aceptado ;) Me divierto mucho pensando en nombres para la historia jajaja y más comentando capítulos de FF xD**


	13. Capítulo 13: Pasado

—Korra dirígete a un lugar seguro—le dijo Lin

—No me lo tienes que decir dos veces

—Excelente, ¿ya sabes a dónde ir?

—Kuvira tiene casa a las afueras de aquí

—"¿Kuvira? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?" —Pensó molesta Asami

—Claro. Le llamare para informarle de todo. Ella querrá regresar al igual que tu

—No lo dudes. Te marco cuando lleguemos ahí

—Suerte y cuida de Sato

—Con mi vida—Korra colgó

Asami no sabía que decir después de escuchar aquella respuesta de la morena ¿Todavía sentía algo por ella después de que la hirió de esa forma? Al no poder soportar otro minuto en silencio pregunto lo primero que pensó sería una buena opción

— ¿Cómo sabias que nos estaban siguiendo?

—Por dos razones En primer lugar, las furgonetas a veces se utilizan para vigilar. Lin no me aviso lo que le había pasado a tu padre, no imagine que tú serias el próximo objetivo sino hubiera estado más atenta. En segundo lugar, nos quieren a las dos, ahora el tipo que nos sigue no dudo en que me haya reconocido. En otras palabras ambas corremos peligro.

Korra aceleró y se saltó un semáforo en ámbar. El coche que las seguía se saltó el semáforo en rojo y se acercó al automóvil.

Korra frunció los labios y rezongó:

—Oh, no, ni se te ocurra tocar mi cochecito Gazhan. —El carro se adelantó con gran agilidad, las luces del otro coche quedaron atrás, pero no desaparecieron.

Cuando estaban cerca de un puente, Korra giró bruscamente hacia el parque, dio varias vueltas muy cerradas, llegó casi hasta las cabinas de peaje y se encaminó al norte por el arco del puente. El coche que las perseguía brincó y coleó, pero se mantuvo tras ellas.

Los dos coches atravesaron el puente respetando el límite de velocidad. En el puente había mucha vigilancia policial y Asami supuso que el coche grande no quería llamar la atención. La persecución empezó en serio en el momento en que salieron del puente y tomaron la autopista.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la cuesta y enfilaron hacia abajo, Asami pensaba que frenarían en los montículos y en las curvas, pero Korra aceleró y ganó distancia. Asami miró de reojo el perfil de Korra y vio que sonreía.

Se encontraban en el carril rápido cuando Korra atravesó cuatro carriles y eligió la salida que conducía a las playas. El coche grande intentó imitar la maniobra, pero no encontró la salida.

Korra soltó una exclamación de victoria y alzó el puño al aire.

Asami resopló.

—Será mejor que busquemos un sitio para hablar. Necesitamos una estrategia. ¿Verdad?

Cuando unas luces aparecieron detrás de ellas, Korra apretó la mandíbula y cambió la marcha.

—Sujétate. —Arrancó como una bala, giró en la esquina de un viejo bar y culebreó por las colmas a tal velocidad que lo poco que Asami había comido corría peligro de acabar en su regazo. Cerró los ojos y agarró el asidero que el auto tenía encima de la puerta.

—"Le gusta la velocidad" —extrañamente ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír

Momentos después el coche aminoró un poco la marcha y Asami se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar el espejo. Nada. Suspiró.

Continuaron un rato en silencio, sin que Asami supiera a dónde se dirigían. No estaban en la autopista, sino que continuaban ascendiendo. La carretera era estrecha y bordeada de árboles. Las luces del coche brillaban con intensidad y el paisaje desaparecía rápidamente, hipnotizándola.

Asami estaba demasiado cansada. La descarga de adrenalina la había agotado, se adormiló. Estaba empezando a llover y los limpia parabrisas imitaban el sonido constante de un metrónomo, lo que contribuía a que sus ojos se cerraban de ves en cuando, mientras el coche continuaba ascendiendo por la montaña en dirección desconocida.

Media hora después Asami notó que aminoraban la marcha y se detenían un momento, luego continuaban un trecho y paraban más adelante. Se espabiló y abrió los ojos. Vio con gran sorpresa a una persona que le resultaba familiar ante la puerta de una casa, saludándolas con la mano.

Se volvió en el asiento para mirar a Korra

—No pensé que estuviera en casa —se encogió de hombros

No vio la casa, porque estaba lloviendo y era de noche. Kuvira salió y la acompañó hasta lo que debía de ser un gran vestíbulo.

Observó a Asami y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que ponerte algo caliente y seco. Espera un momento.

Korra y Kuvira se fueron, y Asami se quedó en medio de la sala, empapada por la tormenta que había en esos momentos. Se sentía como una patética piltrafa. Se abrazó para contener los temblores producidos por el frío y el miedo.

Kuvira reapareció con una gran toalla.

—Toma. Quítate los zapatos y la ropa, y envuélvete en esto. Luego, ve a la cocina. Está a la izquierda de la puerta. Después te mostrare donde dormirás

Kuvira pulsó un interruptor al salir, y una luz fluorescente iluminó la estancia.

Asami parpadeó varias veces mientras sus ojos se adaptaban luego se quitó primero los zapatos, después, los vaqueros de diseño, y por último todo lo demás. Se envolvió con la suave y limpia toalla de playa y abrió la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

Oyó ruidos, se orientó por ellos y encontró a Kuvira en la cocina, poniendo ollas al fuego y sacando comida del frigorífico. Asami se aclaró la garganta ligeramente; se sentía torpe y vulnerable sin su ropa.

Kuvira la miró

—Muy bien. —Comprobó los fuegos, ajustó un quemador e indicó a Asami que la siguiera.

Asami soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras seguía a Kuvira. El frío le caló los huesos cuando salieron de la cocina, atravesaron una habitación con una gran chimenea que crepitaba y ardía alegremente, y pasaron a otro vestíbulo. Kuvira se detuvo ante la segunda puerta de la izquierda, encendió el interruptor de la pared y se hizo a un lado para que entrara Asami. Las luces suaves creaban un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Una cama de matrimonio con un edredón de plumas ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Asami tenía ganas de saltar y aterrizar en el centro de la cama, hundirse bajo las mantas y dormir dos días seguidos. Kuvira le leyó el pensamiento.

—Sé que resulta muy apetecible. Si quieres, puedes ducharte, te dejare ropa limpia en la cama cuando acabes podemos comer y después podrás acostarte.

— ¿y Korra? ¿Dónde dormirá?

—De ella yo me encargo —sonrió a continuación, cerró la puerta y dejó a Asami sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando entró en la cocina, Kuvira estaba de espaldas, removiendo algo al fuego. Sin volverse, preguntó:

— ¿Todo bien?

Asami se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y en ese momento entró Korra por el otro lado, limpiándose las manos. Asami miró a Korra y la asombró su belleza. La mujer tenía el cabello mojado, también había tomado una ducha pensó.

Asami, saliendo del momentáneo deslumbramiento, se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta y de que estaban esperando la respuesta, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Bien. ¿Korra me contestaras mis preguntas ahora?

Kuvira se rió.

—Sera después de la cena

Las tres se sentaron a la mesa, comieron, bebieron y hablaron del tiempo, que había empeorado y abatía las ventanas, sacudía las puertas y hacía que Asami se sintiera menos incómoda dentro de la casa.

—Aquí las tormentas se descargan con gran rapidez y violencia, como ésta —explicó Kuvira—. Pero mañana por la mañana habrá pasado, dejando tras de sí un mundo limpio y despejado. Me gusta tomar la bicicleta y subir por los senderos después de una buena tormenta.

—Ya te hablo Lin ¿verdad? —preguntó Korra.

Kuvira se reclinó en la silla.

—Si lo hizo. Me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho tú, Korra.

—Perdona, apenas me entere hoy en la mañana

— ¿Y las peleas? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Vamos Kuvira sabia como te ibas a preocupar si te lo decía

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me preocupo por ti

— ¡Suficiente ustedes dos! Korra tendrás que hablar ahora —Exigió Asami

Korra suspiro. Sabía que Asami no tardaría en hacer preguntas

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo

—Ok. Yo… bueno nosotras, Kuvira y yo éramos pareja

— ¿Qué? Me dijiste que no…

—Con "pareja" me refiero a equipo de trabajo Asami. Ambos entramos al mismo tiempo al departamento de Lin. Nos dieron una investigación yo me tenía que infiltrar a un grupo que se hacía llamar _El Loto rojo_ Zaheer su líder le gustaba ver las peleas clandestinas así que fui una peleadora

—Esa fue una idea estúpida de tu parte, cada noche te ponías en riesgo —Le reclamo Kuvira

—Concuerdo con ella

— ¡Funciono! —Suspiro— como sea me gane el interés de Zaheer después de unos meses claro, después de eso me ofreció el trabajo que esperábamos y yo acepte. Me presentaron a su grupo, ganarme la confianza de todos tardo más tiempo de lo que pensaba

—Lo recuerdo. Tu mamá siempre llamaba para asegurarse de que estabas bien —Sonrió nostálgica

—Parte por eso deje el trabajo. Alrededor de un año después Zaheer me dio una misión importante, supe que era el momento de la redada que había planeado Lin pero algo salió mal. Zaheer, él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me tomo como rehén

—O dios mío—Asami tomo la mano de Korra entre la suya.

—Estoy bien

—Lin se enfureció. Su trabajo era mantenerte a salvo y fallo

—No lo hizo. Capturo al tipo y fue a mi rescate, Kuvira

—Seguro pero Zaheer te disparo

Asami al oír aquella última palabra, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Korra

—Gajes del oficio —rió

—No es gracioso Korra

— ¿Bolin sabe todo esto?

Korra alejo su mano de la de Asami dirigiéndola a la parte de tras de su cabeza

—Sabe de las peleas, el siempre quiso acompañarme en cada combate.

—Bolin ¿él lo sabía? Y no me lo dijo —Beifong y Sato hablaron al mismo tiempo

—Le advertí que si les decía algo me encargaría de que no volviera a comer la comida de mi madre

—Supongo que ese tipo te busca por venganza pero ¿yo qué tengo que ver con él?

Kuvira y Korra se miraron

—Bueno, antes tu padre era sospecho… de ser socio de Zaheer

Asami analizo sus palabras

—Todo tiene sentido

— ¿Qué? —Korra no se esperaba esa reacción de Asami

—Si. No soy tonta. La empresa prospero muy rápido, me di cuenta de ello cuando era más joven

—Muy lista Sato

—Gracias Beifong. —Su mirada se dirigió a Korra—Entonces es por eso que mi padre está en el hospital

Korra tomo la mano de Asami

—Lo lamento

—Necesito verlo

—Eso por el momento es imposible Sato —dijo con cierta molesta al notar la acción afectuosa que hizo la morena

—Mañana puedo llevarla

—Korra no puedes tenemos que ir a la jefatura

—Asami tiene el derecho de ver su padre, Kuvira. Mañana la llevare a verlo

—Gracias Korra

—Como quieras —relajo su rostro— ahora porque no nos vamos a dormir, ya es algo tarde. Sato debe estar cansada

Asami sabía lo que Kuvira trata de hacer, quería provocar sus celos ella ya le había dado entender que Korra dormiría con ella.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que dormiré en el sillón

Asami sonrió aliviada

—Tonterías, dormirás conmigo. Solo que tendremos poco espacio como es cama individual

Si las miradas que le dedicaba Asami a Kuvira mataran seguramente Kuvira ya estaría muerta pensaba Korra

Asami ahora miraba a la ojiazul esperando que ella rechazara esa oferta

—No hay problema, de todas maneras va hacer una noche fría. —Decía divertida al notar los ¿celos? de su ex jefa —Adelántate tengo que llamar a Lin

— ¿Un vaso de vino en la cama?

Korra la miró, pero Kuvira se volvió a los gabinetes, bajando rápidamente dos copas de vino.

Una aturdida Asami observaba en silencio.

— Genial.

—No tardes, calentare la cama para ambas —guiño un ojo y se retiro

Asami y Korra se miraron.

—Asami ve y descansa. Temprano podrás ver a tu padre

—Korra — susurró Asami. —No vayas allí con ella.

—Asami

—¿No puedes ver lo que está haciendo?

Sí, pensó Korra, ella está tratando de molestarte. Y parece estar funcionando. —Sólo vamos a tomar una copa de vino antes de dormir y a hablar.

— ¡Dios mío, eres tan ciega! Ella está tratando de ¡seducirte! ¿Vino en la cama? Ten un poco de sentido común

Korra estaba segura que el intento de susurro de Asami se podía oír en toda la casa, y tomó todo su control para no reírse de la evidente seriedad de Asami

Dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Asami.

—Lo que pueda o no pasar esta noche no es de tu incumbencia. Tu así lo quisiste ¿recuerdas? Te veré en la mañana.

Korra tenía razón. No podía pedirle que no fuera con Kuvira, a fin de cuentas no eran nada por su propia decisión. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza no dijo nada más y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

— ¡Eres tan mala!

—No hice nada malo, además ya sabes lo que pienso de ella

—Si lo sé. No entiendo por qué no te agrada

Kuvira le dio el vino y el sacacorchos, luego fue al baño a cambiarse. —Sé que ella no va a poder dormir esta noche.

—Eso no lo sabemos

Korra estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta para trotar habían reemplazado la ropa prestada mojada. Korra había abierto y servido el vino para cuando Kuvira había regresado. Ella estaba usando una camiseta larga que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y Korra le sonrió.

— ¿Es todo lo que llevas puesto?

—Es lo que uso para dormir

Korra sonrió con malicia. —No me digas que planeas pasar por la puerta de Asami, sólo para mostrarle lo que te has puesto

—No es una mala idea

Kuvira se unió a Korra en la cama, imitando su posición de piernas cruzadas.

—Ella me vuelve loca. No sé cómo la soportabas cuando era tu jefa.

—Es buena persona, Kuvira. Tal vez si la trataras sabrías a lo que me refiero

—Lo pensare. Como sea esta noche ella estará acostada en la cama con la puerta abierta, a la espera de cualquier sonido.

— ¿Sonidos de pasión?

—No sería la primera vez…

— _Está bien_ — _Kuvira se volvió hacia Korra._ — _¿Estás lista?_

— _Lista_

 _Salieron del coche, Kuvira se había estacionado a cuatro cuadras de distancia, junto a un explorador. Estaban en el estacionamiento frente de la entrada de El Clan._

— _Recuerda, esta noche no hay preguntas_ — _, dijo Kuvira._ — _Sólo vamos a ver a nuestros sospechosos y ver si podemos descubrir si hay más gente con ellos_

— _¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?_

— ¿ _Yo?_

— _Sí._

 _Kuvira se encogió de hombros. Tal vez era porque estaban fingiendo ser una pareja. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto Korra sería capaz de tomar su acto._

 _Ellas tenían que bailar. Kuvira puso los ojos. ¿Aún recordaba cómo bailar?_

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Estoy bien._

 _Cuando llegaron a una cuadra del club, Kuvira se acercó y tomó la mano de Korra. Los dedos de la morena se vincularon con los de ella sin dudarlo. Tal vez estaría bien, Kuvira pensó._

 _Korra trató de relajarse y pensar en esto como simplemente una noche en la ciudad. La música sonaba fuerte y optimista, el club lleno de gente y definitivamente mezclado. Pero fue una multitud alegre, aquí todo el mundo estaba hablando, riendo, bailando. Sólo pasando un buen rato. Ella esperó a que Kuvira pagara sus entradas, dando golpecitos con el pie al piso siguiendo el ritmo de la música_

— _Dudo que podamos tener una mesa_ — _dijo Kuvira, hablando en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima de la música._ — _Tal vez podamos encontrar un lugar en el bar._

 _Korra siguió a Kuvira haciéndose camino a través de la multitud. Ella la tomó suavemente por detrás de la cintura, murmurando "perdón" cuando se golpeaban._

 _Encontraron sólo un taburete vacío en la barra. Kuvira guio a Korra a la misma, luego se inclinó a su lado, de espaldas a la barra. Recorrió con los ojos la multitud, en la primera pasada encontró a dos de sus tres sospechosos. Se acercó a la oreja de Korra._

— _Un tipo está en una mesa. El otro está en la pista de baile._

 _Korra asintió con la cabeza, luego levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la camarera._ — _Dos cervezas_ — _dijo en voz alta. A continuación, giró sobre el taburete, frente a la multitud y el camino que Kuvira estaba haciendo con su mirada. Ella miró casualmente alrededor de las mesas, en la búsqueda de sus sospechosos. Todavía no había encontrado al último._

— _Cinco dólares_

 _Korra se volvió cuando su cerveza estuvo a su alcance. Sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y puso los cinco en la barra, empujando a dos tarros al extremo de esta._

— _Gracias_

 _Korra asintió con la cabeza a la camarera y le dio un codazo a Kuvira. Kuvira llegó detrás de ella sin mirar, agarro una de los tarros. Korra miró a Kuvira y sacudió la cabeza. Siempre de guardia. La ojiazul deseaba que su pareja se relajara un poco. Alargó la mano y tiró de Kuvira acercándola._

— _Pareces un policía. Relájate, ¿quieres?_ —

 _Kuvira sonrió._ — _Lo siento. Todavía estaba buscándolo_

 _Korra asintió con la cabeza._ — _¿Has estado aquí antes?_

— _¿Te lo hubiera dicho no?_

— _Correcto entonces si no has venido aquí antes porque la mitad de las mujeres de aquí te están mirando_

 _Kuvira se inclinó a su oído._ — _Creo que puede ser por la compañía_ — _bromeó._ — _Es mejor tener cuidado._

 _Ella vio como una pelirroja linda se acercó. Miró una vez a Kuvira, luego sonrió a Korra._

— _¿Quieres bailar?_ — _Entonces ella tomó un paso atrás cuando Kuvira frunció el entrecejo._ — _Lo siento. ¿Están juntas?_

 _Korra casi se rió de la cara que Kuvira dio a la mujer. Alargó la mano y tomó el brazo de Kuvira y la apretó._ — _Gracias, pero sí, estamos juntas._

— _Está bien. Lo siento._

 _Ella se alejó y se fundió con la multitud y Korra finalmente soltó una carcajada._ — _Prácticamente asustaste a la pobre chica hasta la muerte_ — _dijo._

— _Lo siento_

 _Korra deslizó sus dedos en el brazo de Kuvira, deteniéndose cuando su mano capturo la mano de Kuvira. La miró a los ojos y sonrió, tirando suavemente sobre sus manos entrelazadas._

— _Obviamente, no nos vemos como si estuviéramos juntas._

 _Kuvira se volvió, delante de Korra. Separó las piernas de Korra, se puso de pie entre ellas. Se agachó, moviendo los labios en la mejilla de Korra hasta su oído, y le susurró:_ — _Bueno, no podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad?_

 _Korra salió del taburete, juntando su cuerpo contra el de su amiga._ — _Tal vez deberíamos ¿bailar?_

 _Kuvira sólo pudo hacer un movimiento de cabeza. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos y podía sentir la sangre que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba, mirando esos ojos azules que la volvían loca y notando el brillo burlón que había ahí._

 _El ritmo era muy fuerte, rápido y se fueron a brincar entre los otros bailarines. Korra se puso en marcha, su cuerpo se movió con la música. La morena se sorprendió de lo rápido que Kuvira se soltó de sus inhibiciones. Habría esperado que la otra mujer se pusiera rígida o afectada, pero su cuerpo se movía con gracia, casi flotando al lado de Korra. Sus manos se acercaron y estrechó las caderas de Korra, tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo. Korra sonrió, acompañado el ritmo de Kuvira, dejando que la música la alcanzara._

 _La música palpitaba a su alrededor y Kuvira se soltó, cerrando los ojos disfrutando la sensación de tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Korra. Se sentía libre. Kuvira trató de imaginar lo que sería estar con Korra. ¿Cómo sería si estuvieran realmente en una cita? Ella puso las manos sobre las caderas de Korra sosteniéndola, movió su cuerpo contra el de Korra._

 _Sensaciones completamente extrañas recorrieron su cuerpo, despertando sentimientos que nunca pensó que podría tener._ _La sangre golpeó ferozmente a través de ella y se sintió mareada, drogada._

 _Luego cambió la música y las luces se apagaron y Korra sintió a Kuvira acercarse. Sus manos se deslizaban alrededor de la cintura de Korra sin dudarlo. La morena inclino su rostro a los hombros de Kuvira. La música era más lenta, sensual, el cuerpo de la Beifong se movía junto al cuerpo de Korra como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. No lo sintió en lo absoluto extraño, la forma en que su cuerpo encaja con el de Korra la forma en que sus movimientos se reflejan uno al otro._

 _Ahogó un gemido cuando los senos de Korra rozaron los suyos. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no presionar las caderas íntimamente en contra de Korra, y maldijo a la dirección que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, como los brazos de Korra la apretaron y por un breve instante, ella quería olvidar por qué estaban allí y simplemente disfrutar de esta maravillosa sensación._

 _Entonces la boca de Korra estaba en su oído, su aliento hizo eco en su interior._

— _Encontré a nuestro sujeto_ — _dijo en voz baja._ — _No puede apartar los ojos de una chica, de hecho. Te voy a dar la vuelta. Está en el tercer taburete. De pelo oscuro, camisa azul._

 _Kuvira asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo podría Korra concentrarse en el trabajo después estar bailando. Pero Korra le dio la vuelta lentamente y ella abrió los ojos, mirando por encima del hombro de Korra. Encontró al sujeto. Pequeño y delgado. De aspecto extraño._

— _Lo veo_

 _La canción terminó, y Korra aflojó su apretón. Kuvira dejó sus brazos caer de la cintura de Korra y tímidamente levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos._

 _A continuación, Korra se acercó al oído de Kuvira._ — _Eres una bailarina fabulosa._

— _Creo que el crédito se lo lleva mi pareja._

—Mañana Lin te quiere ver muy temprano

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Perdona. El pasado vino a mí—sonrió— Mañana estaré puntual con Lin. Hora de dormir.

Korra simplemente terminó su vino y se arrastró debajo de las mantas, dejando poco espacio entre ellas.

—No acapares las sabanas, Kuvira—Korra murmuró y se puso de lado, de espaldas a su amiga.

* * *

 **No sé si haya aqui fans que les guste el Korvira, senti que estaba dejando de lado a mi militar favorita xD Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan su lindo Review :) me alegran el corazón con leer sus comentarios.**

 **Respondiendo sus Reviews:**

 **Caro:** Hola creo que no me tarde tanto jejeje espero te guste esta actualización

 **Obini:** Hola espero que la espera no fuera mucha jejeje como ya tengo tiempo en vacaciones para parecio correcto regresar con ese capitulo dando un giro radical a la historia :) que bueno que te gusto jeje Gracias por leer :)

 **sarai poot:** Te creer jaja yo lo maximo que me tardo en leer un libro que atrae su historia son dos días :P jaja ¿sera que a ti tambien te gusta leer tanto como a mi? ;) Espero te guste este capitulo

 **Marilinn:** jaja sii supuse que todos ya pensaban eso por eso me parecio en un principio buena idea sorprenderlos haciando a Korra ex-agente :P tuve muchas dudas respecto a subir ese capitulo no pense que la respuesta hacia ese cambio fuera tan positiva. Agradezco mucho que fuera asi . Saludos

 **barbimezzabotta:** Listo el esperado capitulo 13 espero te guste :)

 **catching RE:** jajaja conozco esa sensación cuando veo que actualizan algunos fics que sigo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar tu comentario este capitulo acaso cuenta como tu regalo de navidad? xD

 **AlexandraArcher:** No puede ser que mi distraída persona no se haya dada cuenta antes que sigues el fic :O primero Gracias por hacerlo ;) y segundo jaja tu también me has dados muchas sorpresas con ese maravilloso fic tuyo jaja tambien estaré al pendiente del tuyo ver esa notificación de "Y todo comenzo en París" Chapter New ^_^ podria ser un cool regalo de navidad.

 **HanelBlumaTanu:** Gracias espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **matsu33:** Gracias a ti por esperar por las actualizaciones

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** Yo los extrañaba más! jejeje creo que mas adelante vendra mas accion tanto en la cama como en la vida de nuestras chicas ;) Gracias por dejar tu comentario

 **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Gracias n_n

 **ZerudaPrincess:** Lamento que hayas perdido la esperanza jejeje quien sabia de mi mala situacion (exceso de tareas y proyectos) me hizo el favor de avisar que estaría ausente jeje entonces me amodias? jeje creo que ese sentimiento estara igual despues de que leas este capitulo 13 jejeje y si espero poder actualizar cada semana jeje ten por seguro que tu comentario me saco mas de una sonrisa :) Saludos.

 **Ruha:** Holaaa! jajaja como te dije en chat tenia mil miedos por subir ese capitulo pero hubo muchos comentarios positivos. Espero que te guste el capitulo sociamiga jaja

 **KoAsLM005:** Creo que no me tarde tanto... creo jaja espero sea de tu agrado esta actualización. Saludos

 **DjPuma13g:** Coincido contigo jeje a mi tambien me encantan 3 espero que ya estes de vacaciones y sino he-chale ganas! te falta poquito para ser libre! y podras gozar ;) haciendo lo que quieres


End file.
